Zum Leben bedarf es mehr
by Feelicitas Lefay
Summary: Sieben Jahre nach Hogwarts und dem Sieg über Voldemort, bei dem ihre große Liebe, Harry Potter auch ums Leben gekommen ist, trifft Ginny Weasley an einen unmöglichen Ort, auf einen alten Bekannten, der sich aus guten Gründen, von der Zaubererwelt abgewand
1. Das geheime Leiden

Um zu Leben bedarf es mehr... 

**Autorin:** Feelicitas Lefay

**Inhalt:** Sieben Jahre nach Hogwarts und dem Sieg über Voldemort, bei dem ihre große Liebe, Harry Potter auch ums Leben gekommen ist, trifft Ginny Weasley an einen unmöglichen Ort, auf einen alten Bekannten, der sich aus guten Gründen, von der Zaubererwelt abgewandt hat. SS/GW, Stand HBP

**Disclaimer:** Alles von JKR und der Rest gehört meiner regen Phantasie. Geld kann man auch nicht dafür verlangen, dabei habe ich es so nötig...

**Raiting:** vorerst niedriger (wegen dem Just-in), wenn es aber später zu innigeren Beziehungen oder so kommt, dann wird es eindeutig NC17 werden

**1. Das geheime Leiden**

Ginny Weasley betrachtete die dunklen Wolken über den Häusern und Geschäften, der Winkelgasse. Mit einen leichten Seufzen, senkte sie ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße, es würde bald schon anfangen zu regnen, dabei hatte sie doch noch soviel zu tun. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und trat in die Apotheke. Dort empfing sie Stille und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, wie sehr doch der hohe Geräuschpegel in den Straßen sie genervt hatte. Sie trat an den dunklen Tresen und betätigte die kleine goldene Glocke.

Bald schon hörte man aus einer Schlucht der Hinterzimmer eine mürrische Stimme, die einem älteren Mann zu gehören schien und deren Besitzer trat in den Ladenbereich vor. Bei ihren Anblick wisch ein guter teil seiner Verstimmung, trotzdem brummelte er sie an. „Ich hoffe sie haben einen guten Grund, meine Mittagspause zu stören." Und dann erheblich neutraler. „Was wünschen sie bitte ?" Ginny Weasley reichte ihm das Pergament das sie gerade aus ihrem Beutel gekramt hatte und er nahm es an, geflissentlich ihre leichte Nervosität übersehend, als er das Rezept aus ihren zittrigen Fingern entgegennahm.

Ginny betrachtete das Mienenspiel des Apothekers, als dieser nach einem flüchtigen Blick auf das Rezept, auf sie und ihre Gestalt blickte und nach diesen Mustern sich ihrer angespannten Miene zuwand. „ Dr. Barnes, meinte ich sollte damit zu ihnen kommen. Er meinte es sei nicht leicht verfügbar." Ließ sie schließlich vernehmen, als ihr das Schweigen des Apothekers unheimlich wurde. „Da haben sie recht, gute Frau. Dr. Barnes ist ein guter Arzt, er weiß schon was er tut, aber es sind schon Jahre vergangen, seitdem man das letzte Mal mit dieser Bitte an mich rangetreten ist. Ich habe es leider nicht vorrätig. Ms. Weasley" Wieder schaute er auf das mit den unleserlichen Kritzeln eines Arztes beschriebene Pergament. „So leid es mit tut, aber ich kann es ihnen nicht aushändigen."

„Ich brauche es aber so schnell wie möglich." Ginny fühlte wie die Panik wieder in ihr Aufstieg, die sie schon am Morgen gefühlt hatte, als sie im Behandlungsraum von Dr. Barnes die Diagnose entgültig bestätigt bekam und eine Welt für sie zusammenbrach. „Was mache ich denn jetzt?" Sie schaute den Apotheker flehend an.

„Ja, ja." Sagte dieser etwas abwesend. „Hier steht auch, das es dringend ist. Ich könnte es natürlich bestellen, doch bis man mir das liefert, können gut zwei Wochen vergehen. Soweit kann man die Therapie wohl nicht verschieben, das ist klar. Aber beruhigen sie sich." Erwiderte er, als er in ihre Augen sah. „Ich muss in diesen Fall von Glück sagen, das ich nicht die einzigste Apotheke im Lande besitze. Wissen sie was? Ehe ich sie jetzt zu diesen Halsabschneider an der Ecke zur Nockturngasse schicke und dieser ihnen womöglich etwas falsches verkauft, erkundige ich mich mal bei einigen Kollegen, ob man da etwas machen kann. Wenn sie solange warten wollen, dann kann ich mich sofort darum kümmern." Ginny war etwas erstaunt, eben noch hatte dieser alte Griesgram sie angefahren und jetzt, wollte er ihr auch noch einen Gefallen tun? „Das wäre wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, ich kann ihnen aber leider ihren Extradienst nicht vergelten." Ließ sie schüchtern vernehmen und wurde rot, dabei zuzugeben, das sie nicht mal genug Geld hatte um ihm etwas in die Kaffeetasse stecken zu können. Sie konnte ja schon froh sein, wenn das Medikament ihren bescheidenen Ersparnissen bei Gringotts nicht das letzte geben würde.

Der Apotheker schien unter seiner rauen Schale ein Mensch mit Einfühlungsvermögen zu sein und erwiderte unbekümmert. „Lassen sie mal gut sein, Ms. Weasley. Schließlich habe ich diese Tränke nicht im Lager, da können sie nichts für. Kommen sie, sie können solange hier im Hinterzimmer warten, während ich oben in meiner Wohnung meinen Privatkamin nutze. Es könnte etwas länger dauern, und wenn ich den Kundenkamin nutze, habe ich keine Ruhe dabei." Ginny folgte dem aufmunternden Winken des alten Mannes und betrat den Raum hinter dem Tresen. „Und was wird jetzt aus ihrer Mittagspause?" fragte sie leise. „Mittagspause? Oh, ja, natürlich. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm, für Notfälle lasse ich sie schon mal ausfallen, das macht einen guten Apotheker aus. Bedienen sie sich ruhig an den Plätzchen und dem Tee. Ich bin gleich wieder da." Damit verschwand der alte Mann und ließ Ginny mit einen unwohligen Gefühl zurück.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie ruhig und lauschend dagesessen hatte, aber nichts von oben hören konnte, schweiften ihren Gedanken ab. Die letzten drei Tage waren der Horror gewesen, das Unglück war so schnell gekommen, das sie sich noch gar nicht über das volle Ausmaß Gedanken hatte machen können. Sie war jetzt unentwegt von einer Untersuchung zur nächsten geschickt worden, hatte einige unangenehme Dinge über sich ergehen lassen und nun hatte sie seit drei Stunden Gewissheit. Dabei war ihr Leben noch vor drei Tagen, so ruhig verlaufen. Morgens war sie aufgestanden, hatte sich in der magischen Bäckerei mit Frühstück eingedeckt, war zum kleinen Restaurant gegangen indem sie gerade vor zwei Wochen erst ihre Stelle als Kellnerin angetreten hatte, und der Vormittag war ziemlich ereignislos verlaufen. Bis dann dieser Vorfall geschehen war. Einer der wenigen morgendlichen Gäste, hatte sich darin verwickelt und bevor irgendjemand merkte, das etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, war die Aufregung um den erzürnten Gast viel größer gewesen. Bestimmt zehn Minuten hatte niemand darauf geachtet, was aus Ginny geworden war, die sich in ihrer Panik, ins Personalzimmer verzogen hatte und dort panisch gegen ihre Schmerzen versuchte anzugehen. Klar, hatte man sie dann sofort zum St. Mungo Krankenhaus gebracht, doch ihre Kollegin Hilda, konnte nicht bei ihr bleiben, der Chef hatte befohlen das sie sofort zurückkam und ihren Dienst wieder aufnahm.

Ginny wartete drei Stunden auf den Heiler zu dem man sie geschickt hatte. Doch irgendwas war passiert und deswegen war er verhindert. Letztendlich hatte Ginny , ihre Sachen gepackt und war gegangen. Sie fühlte sich wieder besser und entschied, wenn es am nächsten Tage möglich wäre, noch vor dem Spätdienst bei dem alten Hausarzt der Familie, Dr. Barnes, vorbeizuschauen.

Doch als sie nach dem Besuch, des Arztes, der noch nichts herausgefunden hatte, zur Arbeit ging, erwartete sie dort ihr Chef. Er hielt ein Arbeitszeugnis in der Hand und hinter ihm stand ein Pappkarton, mit dem wenigen gefüllt, das sie in zwei Wochen ansammeln konnte. Ginny brauchte nicht seine Beteuerungen, wie leid es ihm täte, sie zu entlassen, um zu verstehen, das er Angst hatte, nach der vierwöchigen Probezeit ihre Krankenversicherung übernehmen zu müssen. Sie schien krank zu sein, und das war es. Kein Mitleid. Kaum war er weg und sie wollte gehen, da hielt Hilda sie noch mal auf. Sie wünschte Ginny alles gute und vertraute ihr an, das der Chef ihr am Vortag sogar noch Geld vom Lohn abgezogen hatte, weil sie mit ihr Krankenhaus war und deshalb eine halbe Stunde ausgefallen war.

Wäre da nicht das nun fehlende, aber dringend benötigte Geld, Ginny hätte der Stelle keine Träne nachgeweint. Es war schwer wenn man als junge Frau, kein Geld in der Tasche hatte und alleine stand. Wenn sie jetzt schon mal Zeit zum überlegen hatte, musste sie feststellen, das sie sich ihr Leben so nie vorgestellt hatte. .

Sie war arm, alleine und jetzt scheinbar auch noch krank.

Die plötzliche Wiederkehr des Apothekers, ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken. „Tut mir leid Ms. Weasley, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber scheinbar ist die Verfügbarkeit dieser Tränke in den letzten Jahren erheblich gesunken. Alle meine Kollegen, konnten mir nur eine Absage erteilen." Ginny stand wie mechanisch auf, doch die erschrockene Stimme des Mannes riss sie aus ihrem Schrecken. „Oh nein, Ms. Weasley, es ist nicht so wie sie denken. Irgendwo muss es ja noch diesen Trank geben, und da hat ein alter Studienkollege von mir eine Adresse genannt, wo er vor zwei Jahren noch so etwas bekommen hatte. Es handelt sich um eine Adresse, die nicht mit dem Kaminnetzwerk verbunden ist, ich konnte also nicht weiter nachfragen. Es scheint aber, eher ein Lieferbetrieb zu sein, doch wie gesagt das bringt uns nicht weiter. Am besten, ich gebe ihnen die Adresse und sie holen sich ihre Medikamente dort selbst." Damit gab er ihr ein Pergament. „Ich habe mir die genaue Adresse geben lassen, die auf den Lieferscheinen stand, also müssten sie eigentlich es finden."

Ginny steckte das Pergament zusammen mit dem zurückerhaltenden Rezept wieder in ihren Beutel. „Danke sehr. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Sagte Ginny erleichtert und wandte sich zum vorderen Teil des Ladens. „Nicht zu danken, das war doch selbstverständlich." Wiegelte der alte Mann ab. „Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag, hoffentlich kommen sie nicht in den Regen. Und natürlich auf jeden Fall gute Besserung."

Sie verabschiedete sich auch und trat dann hinaus in das trübe Wetter. Erst jetzt, fiel ihr auf, das sie gar nicht auf den Namen des Mannes geachtet hatte. Sie drehte sich noch mal um, doch der kleine Mann war schon verschwunden, wahrscheinlich holte er seine Pause nach.

Mit einem Schulterzucken trat sie hinaus, Es nieselte bereits. Sie kramte die Adresse aus ihren Beutel und merkte mit Enttäuschung, das ihr Zielort meilenweit entfernt im Norden lag, wo laut magischer Wettervorhersage heftigste Stürme wüteten und der Niederschlag bedenkliche Ausmaße annahm. Heute war eindeutig nicht der beste Tag um zu apparieren, sie verschob ihre Pläne auf Morgen, Zeit hatte sie ja nun genug und machte sich auf nach Muggellondon, wo sie ein kleines Zimmer in einem verfallenen Mietblock bewohnte, dessen Miete günstiger kam, als alles was sie in der Winkelgasse hätte bekommen können. Hoffentlich würde sie auch in Zukunft noch in der Lage sein, Miete zahlen zu können.

Der Regen wurde stärker und Ginny zog sich die Kapuze ihres Umhanges über den Kopf. Alleine und niedergeschlagen machte sie sich auf ihren Weg nach Hause.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Unverhoffte Zusammenkunft

**2. Unverhoffte Zusammenkunft**

Ginny machte sich früh am nächsten Morgen auf, ihre täglichen Besorgungen zu machen. Sie besorgte sich Brot zum Frühstück und verzehrte dies auf einer Bank in einer Parkanlage, während sie verstohlen den Tagespropheten betrachtete, den sie in der Winkelgasse gefunden hatte. Die Zeitung war von gestern, wie meistens, wenn Ginny sich etwas von einem verlassen Tisch eines Cafes ausborgte und dann doch behielt. Sie las und beachtete die Leute um sich herum nicht weiter, die sie heimlich musterten. Eine Frau mit Dackel blieb kurz bei ihr stehen und wartete, bis ihr Liebling sein Geschäft verrichtet hatte. Sie wunderte sich ein wenig über die Aufmachung der jungen Frau. Ginny spürte diese Blicke, doch es war ihr egal. Ihr war elendiglich kalt und so hatte sie ihren Umhang nicht zuhause gelassen, wie sonst wenn sie in der Muggelwelt unterwegs war.

Zudem sollte die Frau sich nicht so anstellen, die Muggelwelt bot noch weitaus merkwürdigeres als ihren schwarzen Umhang. Zudem war so was bei der Muggelmode gerade im kommen. Als Ginny ihre eher uninteressante Lektüre beendete, stand sie auf und suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke um zu apparieren. Die Frau war zwar verschwunden, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Sie übersah den kleinen Hund, der schon seit einiger Zeit in ihrer Nähe umherstrolchte und auf einen kleinen Anteil an Brotstücken hoffte. Er schaute ihr nach.

Ginny Weasley hatte noch nie eine wahre Leidenschaft für diese Fortbewegungsart entwickeln können, doch zumindest war sie dazu fähig, und es kostete sie nichts extra, so wie es Flohpulver getan hätte. Zudem hatte der alte Apotheker ihr ja mitgeteilt, das der Kamin ihres Zielortes nicht an das magische Netzwerk angeschlossen war. Sie seufzte kurz und dann konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr Ziel und verschwand.

Der kleine Hund der frei im Park herum lief stutzte kurz und wandte sich dann wieder dem Geruch der süßen Dackeldame zu.

Sie kam in einer einsamen Gegend aus, direkt neben einen kleinen Schild auf dem der Name dieses kleinen Örtchen, das wohl jede Landkarte übersehen würde, in abgeblätterten Lettern angezeigt wurde. Daneben stand, das es noch drei Meilen entfernt war. Sie schaute die Straße entlang. Warum war sie hier in dieser Einöde ausgekommen? Jetzt musste sie noch über eine halbe Stunde durch die mit Felder gerahmte Straße dackeln, bevor sie überhaupt zum Kern des Dörfchens gelangte.

Mürrisch machte sie sich auf den Weg, innerlich verfiel sie wieder in Gedanken.

Nachdem sie damals ihre ZAK gemacht hatte, Dumbledore starb und bei dessen Beerdigung Harry und sie einvernehmlich sich voneinander distanzieren wollten, bis der ganze Alptraum vorbei wäre, hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es bedeuten würde, wenn Hogwarts geschlossen werden würde. Doch Hogwarts öffnete nicht noch einmal die Tore für sie. Ihre Mutter war schockiert, als Ginny sich wehrte, Fleurs Hilfsangebote in Anspruch zu nehmen um dann ihren Abschluss in Beaubatoux zu machen. Das war einer der heftigsten Streitereien die sie mit der besorgten Molly Weasley je gehabt hatte. Nein, Ginny wollte nicht nach Frankreich abgeschoben werden. Nicht nachdem Fred und George auch ohne UTZ durch die Welt liefen und sogar Ron sein letztes Jahr nicht antreten musste, weil er volljährig war und natürlich Harry mit Hermine folgen durfte.

Damals konnte sie nicht verstehen, das Molly Weasley auf der verzweifelten Suche, nach etwas Normalität, wenigstens ihr jüngstes Kind und einzigste Tochter, vor der Welt und dem Krieg der ihn ihr tobte, bewahren wollte. Und sie verstand auch nicht, warum sie nicht mit Ron und Hermine, Harry beim Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort unterstützen durfte. Doch nachdem Fleur und Bill Mitte Juli geheiratet hatten und Harry noch einmal für zwei Wochen zu seinen Verwandten gehen musste gab sie es auf, ihnen zu folgen um sie zu überreden sie mitzunehmen. Ron wartete auch nicht auf sie, er ging am 31. Juli aus dem Haus und kehrte nicht so schnell zurück.

Ginny blieb bei ihrer Mutter und Fleur zurück, die bald schon schwanger wurde, obwohl Bill nie da war. Es war eine düstere Zeit in der man täglich auf Lebenszeichen hoffte, von denen die an der Front standen, doch nur selten ereichten sie Nachrichten von Ron, Harry und Hermine, in denen stand, das alles gut wäre, und sie sich wieder auf einer heißen Spur befanden um diese Horcruxe zu vernichten, von denen ihr Harry erzählt hatte. Ginny wurde immer depressiver und gleichzeitig reifte in ihr ein fester Entschluss. Sie machte einen außerschulischen Apparierkurs um wenigstens etwas zu tun zu haben und bestand ihn schon nach wenigen Wochen Training. Im Winter wurde sie 17 Jahre alt. Am Abend ihres Geburtstages nahm sie noch die Glückwünsche ihres Vaters entgegen, der bis spät im Ministerium zu tun hatte und ging dann auf ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich hin, den letzten Brief von Harry vor sich und dachte nach, was sie nun mit ihrer Freiheit anfangen wollte. Sie überlegte nicht lange, bevor sie einen Brief an ihre Eltern schrieb und dann die Dummheit ihres Lebens begann.

Mit einen leisen Schreckenschrei wachte Ginny aus ihren Gedanken, als von hinten eine Stimme sie ansprach. Sie hatte nicht gehört, wie sich der Traktor genähert hatte. „Wolln sie bei mir mitfahren, junge Dame. Sonst müssen sie noch lange laufen." Sie sah entsetzt in das freundliche Gesicht eines Bauers in mittleren Jahren und nickte mechanisch. „Ich hab auf dem Anhänger noch was Platz, machen sie es sich gemütlich." Sie ging zum Anhänger und sah, das er mit alten Schrott beladen war. Komische rostige Muggelgeräte standen auf ihm rum. „Beeilen sie sich." Ermunterte er sie und dann überwand sie ihre Scheu, vor dem Fremden und kletterte zwischen den Kühlschrank, der ihr wie ein Foltergerät vorkam.

Bald schon tuckerten sie in ein Dorf und sie verabschiedete sich von dem Landwirt, der mit seiner neuen alten Anschaffung weiterfuhr.

Das Dorf war sehr klein und die Häuser waren so eng aneinander gedrückt, das sie fast nicht auseinander zuhalten waren. Sie fragte eine alte Frau nach der gesuchten Adresse und diese schickte sie , nach einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihren Umhang, mit undeutlichen Gemurre und Verwünschungen, auf einen komplizierten Weg durch alle möglichen Gässchen, hin zu einem fensterlosen Hinterhof, wo nur eine kleine Türe mit Schild verriet, das hier die Apotheke wäre.

Ginny dachte schon, die Frau wäre verrückt gewesen, sie sah ja immerhin etwas komisch aus in ihren alten verschlissenen Kittel und dem Kopftuch.

So was verwahrlostes hatte sie noch nie gesehen, langsam konnte sie verstehen, das nur eine Lieferadresse angegeben war. Doch etwas ließ sie stutzen ehe sie hineinging. Das Schild. Sie schaute sich um. Sie war hier eindeutig in einem reinen Muggelgebiet, seit wann gab es bei denen magische Apotheken?

Zögernd näherte sie sich der Türe und klopfte an, doch sie war nicht verschlossen, wie sie zu spät merkte und schwang bei dem dumpfen Klopfen auf und offenbarte ihr den Blick auf einen sehr sauberen und hellen Innenraum mit vielen Fenstern, die wohl in einen Garten auf die anderen Seite führten. Dort gab es auch einen Tresen und dahinter stand ein Mann. „Kommen sie ruhig rein, ich beiße nicht." Empfing sie eine freundliche Stimme. „Oh, ja. Guten Tag." Sie ging zögernd rein. Der Mann schaute sie von unten bis oben an, dann lächelte er ihr ins Gesicht. „Guten Tag, machen sie sich nichts draus, offene Türe findet man hier überall, es ist fast, als ob die Menschen hier keine Klinken benutzen könnten. Was kann ich für sie tun?" Falls er überrascht war über ihr Aussehen ließ er es sich jedenfalls nicht anmerken. Nur, Ginny hatte plötzlich heftige Bedenken, diesen Muggel gegenüber das mit dem Rezept zu klären. „Ähm." ließ sie vernehmen. „ich.. ich brauche ein bestimmtes Medikament. In London hat man mir ihre Adresse gegeben." Sie verstummte. „Ja, dann immer mal her damit." Erwiderte der Angestellte munter. „Ich weiß nicht, es ist sehr vertraulich. Könnte ich bitte ihren Chef haben?"

Der Kerl schien sich gerade herrlich zu amüsieren, wahrscheinlich ein häufiger Charakterzug in dieser Gegend, wenn sie an die alte Frau dachte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob der da ist. Ich bin mir aber sicher, das wir das nicht nötig haben werden, geben sie mir das Rezept und ich gucke was ich für sie tun kann, wenn es dann immer noch ein Problem gibt, kann ich den Alten immer noch bescheid sagen. Er mag es nicht so gerne, wenn man ihm beim Frühstück stört."

„Ja, wer hat das schon gerne." Erwiderte Ginny leise im Gedanken bei dem Londoner Apotheker aus der Winkelgasse. Sie schaute dem jungen Mann tief in die Augen und reichte ihm das Rezept. Er warf einen Blick drauf und schaute sie kurz an. Als er wieder mit ihr sprach, war er ernster. „Und das konnte ihnen nicht eine Apotheke in der Winkelgasse beschaffen?" Ginny atmete erleichtert aus. „Warum sagen sie mir nicht, das sie ein Zauberer sind?" fuhr sie den Mann leicht vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser beäugte sie leicht spöttisch „Vielleicht, weil ich keiner bin?" Ginny ernüchterte. „Oh, tut mir leid."

„Was meinen sie, wie es mir leid tut, als Squib geboren worden zu sein? Ich hätte zweifellos etwas besseres gewollt, als hier als unterbezahlte und schikanierte Ladenbedienung, Muggeln Hühnerpflaster zu verkaufen und ihnen den Wunderdoktor vorzuspielen und als Hilfskraft bei der Trankzustellung und dem Paketversand dauernd Überstunden machen zu müssen." Er sagte es leicht verbittert, doch war wieder dieses charmante Grinsen in seinen Blick. „Aber ich kann von Glück sagen, das ich wenigstens ein kleines Talent habe, auch wenn es mir als Nichtzauberer nur eingeschränkt möglich ist. Der Alte hätte, mich zweifellos schon längst hochkant rausgeschmissen, wenn ich nicht mein Handykap durch exakte und disziplinierte Arbeitsmoral und Ergebnisse in der Assistenz beim Brauen von Zaubertränken ausgleichen könnte. Die Lage der Squibs auf dem Arbeitsmarkt sieht nicht rosig aus, wenn man nicht gerade bereit ist, auch mal zu putzen oder Nachttöpfe zu scheuern. Sie glauben gar nicht, was mein Arbeitsvertrag sonst noch beinhaltet."

Ginny hatte während seiner Rede nur stumm ihm zugepflichtet, immer noch etwas gedrückt, weil sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte. Jetzt ergriff sie das Wort. „Ich verstehe sie, ohne UTZ kommt man in unserer Welt, leider aber auch nicht viel weiter, wenn man kein ausreichendes Kapital hat."

Ein schwaches Geräusch ertönte, als ob ein Stuhl über rauen Boden schrabben würde.

„Ach, ich glaube ich kann mich in die Höhle des Löwen trauen. Er scheint fertig zu sein. Warten sie kurz, ich hole ihnen das gewünscht sofort. Aber leider muss er bei so einen Rezept erst sein Okay geben, das ich es verkaufen darf. Manchmal tut er so, als könnte ich nicht lesen." Mit Kopfschütteln begab er sich zum Vorhang der zum Hinterraum führte, doch dieser wurde plötzlich zurückgezogen und eine dunkle Gestalt prallte fast mit dem Angestellten zusammen.

Der Mann wich zurück und wurde von einem harschen „Jack, ich bezahle sie nicht, damit sie mit ihrer Freundin, quatschen, ich habe ihnen schon mal gesagt, das wenn sie ihre Zukunft weiterhin in diesen Laden sehen, es aufhören muss. Außerdem bin ich mir keineswegs im unklaren darüber, das sie sehr wohl lesen und schreiben können, also fordern sie nicht meine Geduld heraus." Dann wandte der Apotheker sich Ginny zu und stockte mitten im Satz. „Frida, sie bekommen Hausverbot wenn sie nicht..." Sein Blick traf Ginnys und beide erstarrten. Das war doch nicht möglich. Ginny glaubte nicht wen sie sah. Er war zwar erheblich älter als damals, doch das traf wohl auf alle zu. Er fing sich als erstes und seine Züge nahmen die alte und wohlbekannte Maske an.

„Guten Tag Ms. Weasley. Welche Ehre verschafft mir ihr Besuch?" ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu finden, starrte sie ihn an. „Professor Snape ?" entfuhr es ihr und sie blickte von Jack zu Snape und konnte nicht glauben, das ihr das hier jetzt passierte.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Reviews sind wie ausgestreckte Hände, die sich dem Autor entgegenrecken und wenn eine tiefe Schlucht des Schreibstaus sich vor einem auftut, bildet schon eine kleine Anzahl von ihnen eine Brücke, die stark genug ist, um einen solchen Stau zu überwinden und auf der anderen Seite mit frischer Kraft voranzuschreiben.


	3. Unverhoffte Zusammenkunft Teil 2

**3. Unverhoffte Zusammenkunft Teil 2**

„Guten Tag Ms. Weasley. Welche Ehre verschafft mir ihr Besuch?" ohne jeglichen Ausdruck in Severus Snapes Gesicht zu finden, starrte sie ihn an. „Professor Snape ?" entfuhr es ihr und sie blickte von Jack zu Snape und konnte nicht glauben, das ihr das hier jetzt passierte.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Besinnung, gab sie es auf in den Gesichtern der beiden eine Erklärung finden zu wollen. Jack der Angestellte musterte sie sowieso , als würde er sie für verrückt halten und schaute auch von einem zum anderen. Soviel ging Ginny durch den Kopf, all diese Andeutungen von Jack. Ihre jetzige Situation und der Grund ihrer Anwesendheit und nicht zuletzt beschwor Severus Snapes Anblick auch wieder die tote Gestalt Harrys hervor, die sie schon seit langen erfolgreich aus ihren Gedanken verdrängt hatte. Damals auf dem letzten Schlachtfeld, als alles zu Ende ging...

Mit einem leichten Schaudern drückte sie die aufkommenden Gefühle wieder hinunter und versuchte den auftretenden Schwindel in den Griff zu bekommen. Sie schaute auf, sah das Snape wieder seine Worte fand. „Ganz genau Ms. Weasley, aber es sollte ihnen nicht entgangen sein, das ich meinen Namen bereits kenne und auf weitere Nennung des Professorentitels gerne verzichte." Sagte er mit spöttischen Unterton Ginny fand sich plötzlich im DADA unterricht wieder, im Gedanken vorm Lehrerpult stehend und wegen ihrer fehlenden Hausaufgaben, vor allen anderen Schülern von Professor Snape eiskalt bloßgestellt. „Ist ihnen etwas, Ms. Weasley, sie sehen ganz blass um die Nasenspitze aus?" kam es verräterisch sanft von seinen Lippen und sie schrack auf. Die Situation hatte sich geklärt.

„ Nein, keineswegs Prof…Ähm...Mr. Snape," fing sie zögernd an. „ Dann seien sie nicht so entsetzt." Fauchte er und das genügte und sie straffte sich und blickte ihm in die Augen, sie war längst keine 15 Jahre mehr und er auch nicht mehr ihr Lehrer. Trotzdem schaute sie immer noch leicht entsetzt. Jeder wusste was Snape getan hatte, die ganze Zaubererwelt, war durch seinen Mord an Dumbledore, auf ihn aufmerksam geworden. Es war ein Skandal, das er als ein vertrauensvolles Mitglied, des Lehrkörpers, ja sogar Hauslehrer, so eine Tat begonnen hatte. Nach dem Mord war er zusammen mit den anderen Beteiligten für eine Weile untergetaucht und für lange Zeit, war es das letzte Mal das er ein Lebenszeichen von sich hinterlassen hatte. Offiziell gesehen jedenfalls. Ginny war sich sicher, das die Leute vom Orden des Phönix von Anfang an, sehr wohl etwas von seinem genaueren Verbleib gewusst haben mussten, doch all das war erst nach dem Endkampf bei den Prozessen öffentlich geworden. Hätte Harry nicht so auf seinen Alleingang gepocht und am Ende sogar die Arbeit mit dem Orden gänzlich gemieden, dann wäre vielleicht einiges anders geworden.

Man hatte Severus Snape nach einer sehr umstrittenen Verhandlung freigesprochen, und so schnell er ins Blickfeld der Maßen bei seiner Ergreifung geraten war, so schnell verwand er wieder spurlos und keiner wusste, wo er hingegangen war. Nun, Ginny wusste es ja jetzt und war immer noch nicht bereit es zu glauben.

Eine Muggelapotheke in der Einöde, wer dachte schon an so was? Das er sich überhaupt mit Muggeln und ihren Gebrechen auskennen sollte, erschien ihr schon als unmöglich.

„Ich...ich bräuchte ein Medikament, deswegen kam ich her." sagte sie leise und Jack hob in diesen Moment das Rezept und enthob sie eines weiteren Kommentars. Oh Merlin war das hier unangenehm. Snapes Blick glitt aber bald von ihr herab auf seinen Angestellten und riss ihm das Pergament einfach aus der Hand. Er warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und blickte dann wieder zu ihr und dann wieder auf das Pergament. Wenn er dabei nicht so unbeteiligt gewirkt hätte, wäre Ginny weggelaufen. Doch er schien keinerlei Reaktion zu entwickeln, ganz anders als der betroffene Apotheker aus der Winkelgasse.

Jack sprach seinen Chef an „Soll ich es suchen gehen?" Als er dabei den leeren Blick seines Chef sah, stützte er seinen Arm in die Seite und fügte hinzu. „Ich weiß wo ich es finde, keine Sorge. Ich bin es nicht, der schon mal was falsches verkauft hat." Wenn sein Kommentar auch reichte um Severus Snape wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen, machte er keine Anstalten ihm das Rezept wieder zu reichen. „ Sollten sie damit auf die Eskapaden ihres Vorgängers ansprechen, dann sollten sie nicht vergessen, das es noch mehr Gründe für ein Kündigung gibt, als nur bloße Unfähigkeit. Es bleibt dabei Jack, sie sind gewarnt, wenn ich Frida hier drin noch mal sehe und die Uhr mir etwas anderes als den Feierabend anzeigt, trennen sich unsere Wege."

Die Hab-ich-es-dir-nicht-gesagt-Miene mit der Jack, Ginny bedacht hatte, wich von seinem Gesicht und er wurde irgendwie kleiner und nickte bloß. „Ja, Sir"

„Ich werde selbst gehen." Entschied Snape und wandte sich um, kurz bevor der hinter dem Vorhang verschwand warf er noch mal einen Blick in Ginnys Richtung. „Wenn sie sich nicht gut fühlen, Ms. Weasley, dann sollten sie sich vielleicht setzten. Jack bringt ihnen sicher einen Stuhl." Dann verschwand er im Hinterraum.

Zurück blieben der verdatterte Jack und Ginny, die immer noch unter ihrem Schwindel zu leiden hatte. „Brauchen sie einen Stuhl? Ich hole ihnen gerne einen." fragte der Angestellte leise, fast schon mechanisch, immer noch seinen Blick auf den leicht verschossenen Vorhang gerichtet. Ginny trat näher an den Tresen und hielt sich dezent fest. „Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Mir geht es gut." Jack betrachtete sie leicht zweifelnd. „Sicher?" Sie nickte und mühte sich ein beruhigendes Lächeln ab. Der Schwindel würde wohl bald weggehen, sie wollte keinen Aufstand machen, schon gar nicht wenn sie bedachte in wessen Haus sie sich befand.

„ Woher kennen sie ihn?" holte Jacks Stimme sie aus ihrer Versenkung und musterte sie neugierig und als sie nicht antwortete legte sich sein Blick wieder auf den Hinterraum, während er mit den Unterarmen auf den Tresen gestützt dastand. „Ich weiß nicht viel über den Alten. Aber wenn sie ihn kennen, dann wissen sie wohl selber um seine Mitteilungsfreude." Ginny musste lächeln. Dieser Jack war wirklich eine Frohnatur, wenn er bei diesen Vorgesetzten sein Lachen noch nicht verloren hatte. „Sie sind wohl nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen." Stellte sie fest und er blickte sie kurz an. Verbitterung überflog seine Züge. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Meine Familie ist nicht so vermögend gewesen, das sie mich für nichts und wieder nichts dort sieben Jahre durchschleppen wollten. Einen Brief hatte ich zwar bekommen, doch es wäre wohl kein Ort gewesen zu dem ich gehört hätte, beschloss der Familienrat. Stattdessen habe ich die Dorfschule besucht und dann mir von meinen Verwandten den Rest abgeschaut. Die Schule des Lebens nennt man das wohl, soll ja angeblich nicht die schlechteste sein. Aber warum ist das von Bedeutung? Er ist ja wohl um einiges älter als sie."

„Er war mein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Eine Stille entstand zwischen ihnen, während er sie ansah, als zweifle er an ihren Worten, doch dann ließ er ein Zischen hören. „Jetzt wird mir einiges klar. Manchmal hat er wirklich eine verwirrende Art sich auszudrücken, wenn er mich kritisiert. Wenn sie mir früher begegnet wären, Jack, dann hätte es noch Hoffnung für sie gegeben. So aber sehe ich schwarz , das aus ihnen noch mal was wird ." Er imitierte Snapes Sprachweise, mit einer Art, die langjährige Übung verriet Ginny stellte sich bildhaft vor, wie er mit seiner Freundin unter Snapes Nase wohl reden mochte, wenn er Fremden gegenüber schon so mitteilsam war. „Warum aber meint er das meine Talente in diesen Bereich liegen würden?" Jack schien verwirrt und Ginny wollte ihn nicht dumm sterben lassen. Sie hatte zwar keinerlei Interesse daran weiter über ihren ehemaligen Lehrer zu debattieren und langsam baute sich in ihren Kopf ein unangenehmer Druck auf, doch dazu hatte sie sich schon zu sehr darauf eingelassen. Sie seufzte kurz und fuhr im verhaltenen Ton fort. „Ich glaube er meinte damit nicht irgendein Talent, von dem sie noch nichts geahnt haben. Früher unterrichtete er Zaubertränke. Zweifellos hätte eine Förderung in diesen Bereich, ihnen sehr wohl von großen Nutzen sein können."

Jack verstand und nach kurzen Überlegen zuckte er mit den Schultern und bemerkte leichthin. „Den als Lehrer? Nein danke, seine Fördermaßnahmen reichen mir vollends. Außerdem dann hätte er mich nicht eingestellt und ich säße wohl arbeitslos auf der Straße. Das wäre ihm einfach zu teuer geworden." Ginny musste ihm wohl zustimmen und deshalb nickte sie matt. Wann kam Snape endlich wieder, sie musste unbedingt bald nach hause. Das Pochen in ihrem Kopf hatte sich mittlerweile festgesetzt und sie legte ihren Blick sehnsuchtsvoll auf den fadenscheinigen Vorhang.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	4. Der Anfall

**4. Der Anfall**

Severus Snape, der ehemalige „treuste Todesser des dunklen Lordes" stand vor seinem Tränkelager. In ihm lief alles durcheinander, dabei war er doch sonst immer so auf Selbstbeherrschung bedacht. Er verstand es nicht, vielleicht lag das am vorschreitenden Alter und dem Lebenswandel der letzten Jahre. Er ließ einfach nach. Doch es machte ihn gegen seinen Willen verrückt und er verfluchte sich selbst im Stillen. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Seit sechseinhalb Jahren lebte er nun schon hier und nie hatte irgendjemand der über seine Vergangenheit wusste etwas über seine Existenz erfahren können.

Und jetzt spazierte Ginny Weasley hier einfach so in sein Leben und wenn das nicht schon gereicht hätte, war sie auch noch sehr krank. Suchend ging er die Reihen ab und verfiel dabei in Gedanken.

Er lebte seit seinem überraschenden Freispruch recht zurückgezogen, selbst die Muggel des Dorfes hatten ihn noch selten zu sehen bekommen. Er nahm an ihrem Leben nicht teil und sie schien es dafür nicht zu kümmern, das ein Fremder in ihrer Mitte hauste.

Das ging soweit, das nicht einmal, für ein Dorf so üblicher Tratsch über ihn verkehrte. Severus Snape hatte sich von vorneherein darum bemüht im Hintergrund zu agieren, hauste und arbeitete in einem der verwinkelten Hinterhöfe und ließ den Publikumsverkehr von den jeweiligen Angestellten erledigen, meist ausländische Einwanderer. Squibs, die keinerlei Interesse an den Hintergründen der magischen Gesellschaft und politischen Geschichte und Lage Großbritanniens hegten, kaum ein Wort English sprachen und allenfalls ein Hühnerpflaster von einem Wadenwickel unterscheiden konnten. Diese waren meist so exotisch, das sie als Attraktion des Dorfes zweifellos genügten. Leider waren sie meist auch höchst einfältig und das Arbeitsverhältnis von dementsprechend kurzer Dauer.

Da half es auch nicht, das Severus es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht hatte, jedes Rezept persönlich zu kontrollieren, nachdem diese kleine Chinesin Mia Xiuo, seine fünfte Angestellte in kurzer Zeit, einer korpulenten Dame die ein paar Schlankheitspillen aus dem Muggelfernsehen verlangt hatte, die Snape garantiert nicht führte, stattdessen auf eigene Faust einen Verringerungstrank verkauft hatte. Zwei Wochen später, kam die Frau wieder und wollte mehr haben und das dumme Chinesische Huhn hatte ihr noch mal zwei Flaschen verkauft, auch wenn sie schon geahnt hatte, das es Ärger bedeuten könnte und die Frau schwören ließ nichts zu verraten. Nachdem die Frau vier Wochen lang verdünnten Verringerungstrank zu sich genommen hatte, stellte sie einige sehr beunruhigende Nebenwirkungen an sich fest und war wieder in die Apotheke gekommen und er war per Zufall auf die Vorgänge aufmerksam geworden.

Eine Stunde später verließ die Frau das Haus, ohne mehr zu wissen, warum sie überhaupt gekommen war. Immer noch schlanker als vor der Behandlung, doch ihre Gesundheit hatte Severus ihr nicht mehr geben können. Ein Paar Monate später war sie an den Folgen verschieden. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, das sie, süchtig nach noch mehr Schlankheit, alle Pillen die sie bisher ausprobiert, alle auf einmal nebeneinander genommen hatte, weil eines davon so gut gewirkt hatte, aber sie sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr entsinnen konnte welches es gewesen war.

Snape hatte Mia Xiuo sofort aus seinen Diensten entlassen und sich eine neue Kraft suchen müssen. Diesmal legte er von Anfang an mehr Wert auf Können und nahm sich vor. Außerdem florierte sein eigentliches Gewerbe, mit Heil –und sonstigen Tränken, das hinter den Kulissen stattfand, so gut, das er sich dafür ein auch ein wenig Unterstützung leisten konnte. Doch auch der gescheiterte Chemiestudent aus Australien, war ein Reinfall. Scheinbar war es um seine angeblich vorhandenen Kenntnisse etwas gemogelt, den er panschte die Rezepte ziemlich nach Gefühl, statt präzisen Vorgaben zusammen und schickte oft das falsche an die magischen Apotheken.

Dann war er auf Jack gestoßen. Ein Glücksgriff, den er wirklich zu schätzen wusste. Als sie sich das erste Mal begegneten, war Jack ein ziemlich magerer Junge, dem man kaum glauben schenken durfte, wenn er behauptete volljährig zu sein. Zudem war er ziemlich abgerissen und verwahrlost, wenn man mal seine verfilzten Haare betrachtete. Er trat in den Laden und hielt ihm einen leicht verknitterten Abschnitt des Stellenangebots aus den Tagespropheten entgegen. Hätte er sich mit einer Bewerbung vorgestellt, hätte Severus ihn sofort aussortiert. Aber er war gerade da und es gab wirklich keinen Ansturm an weiteren Interessenten. So ließ er ihn wenigstens mal im Laden Probearbeiten und machte derweil selbst Mittagspause.

Als Severus später wiederkam, stand die Apotheke immer noch, vielmehr war überhaupt kein Kunde da gewesen, doch Jack war unterdessen nicht untätig geblieben und hatte die eingegangenen und sich häufenden Trankbestellungen der nächsten Wochen sortiert und prüfte nun mithilfe eines Zaubertrankalmanach, den er im Hinterraum gefunden hatte, was davon noch im Lager zu finden war und was neu gebraut werden musste. Severus schwankte zwischen heftiger Wut, das jemand in sein Allerheiligstes eingedrungen war und Bewunderung wie gut der Junge auch beinahe identische Tränke unterschieden hatte. Er bot ihm die Stelle an und akzeptierte auch nach einigen Überlegen, das Jack die Bedingung stellte, als Untermieter einziehen zu dürfen, weil er keine andere Bleibe hatte. Natürlich nicht ohne seinerseits Einschränkungen auszusprechen.

Doch Jack war genauso verzweifelt eine Stelle zu finden, wie Severus einen Angestellten haben wollte, das er sogar den recht ungewöhnlichen Arbeitsvertrag nach einigen Zögern klaglos unterschrieb. Er hatte sich fügsam und bereitwillig von seinen wilden Haarschopf mit den Rastalocken getrennt und trug die Haare nun schon seit Jahren, zwar lang aber einigermaßen gekämmt, doch mehr Zusprüche machte er bei den fettigen Haaren seines Chefs natürlich nicht. Severus hatte eine zuverlässige Hilfe für Geschäft, Lager und Hausarbeit gefunden und konnte sich eigentlich nicht beklagen zumal Jack auch noch nach der intensiven Lektüre eines Kochbuches das kochen gelernt hatte. Nur seine Freundin Frida war ein erheblicher Störfaktor, auf den Severus gerne verzichten würde, aber nicht konnte.

.Severus hatte gerade die Trankflaschen gefunden und wappnete sich für seinen erneuten Auftritt im Laden, da ertönte ein leiser Schrei und Jack rief: „Mr. Snape, ich brauche Hilfe." Severus eilte erschrocken nach vorne. Was sich ihm dort für ein Anblick bot, damit hätte er niemals gerechnet. Jack kniete auf dem Boden vor dem Tresen und beugte sich über die leblose Gestalt von Ginny Weasley, deren bläuliche Gesichtsfarbe nichts gutes verhieß. „Jack was ist geschehen?" Ein ängstliches Blick, der deutlich machte, das Jack von der Situation überfordert zu sein schien, veranlasste Severus auf weitere Erklärungen zu verzichten und sich ebenfalls über Ms. Weasley zu beugen. Sie war wirklich bedenklich verfärbt im Gesicht. „Sie ist plötzlich umgekippt, einfach so. Hätte ich ihr doch einen Stuhl geholt, aber sie wollte nicht." gab Jack leise von sich und blickte Severus hilfesuchend an, doch dieser hatte keine Zeit um ihn zu rügen und zog einen der Tränke aus seiner Tasche und bemühte sich gerade ihr den Trank einzuflössen. Jack verfiel immer mehr in Panik, beim Anblick der leblosen Frau und sah nur tatenlos und zitternd zu, wie Severus ihr die Zunge aus dem Hals hielt, damit sie nicht erstickte und gleichzeitig mehr von dem Trank einflösste. Doch sie hatte nur einen geringen Schluckreflex und der Trank zeigte keinerlei Wirkung.

„Jack hol mir aus dem Lager, drittes Regal von rechts, viertes Brett von unten ganz links die Flasche mit der dunkelrosa Flüssigkeit." Jack rührte sich nicht, sondern blickte Severus nur schreckenserfüllt an. „Lauf endlich und reiz dich zusammen, Junge." Zischte Severus ungnädig und langsam kam Bewegung in Jack und er rannte davon. Severus blieb alleine zurück und fühlte nach ihrem unruhigen Puls. Entsetzt musste er feststellen, das der Herzschlag immer schwächer wurde. Ihm war sofort klar. Wenn der Trank nicht wirkte, hatte sie eine geringe Chance, diesen Tag überhaupt zu überleben. Er wartete angespannt auf Jacks Rückkehr, doch Jack blieb verschwunden.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	5. Rettung in letzter Minute

**5. Rettung in letzter Minute**

Severus blieb alleine zurück und fühlte nach ihrem unruhigen Puls. Entsetzt musste er feststellen, das der Herzschlag immer schwächer wurde. Ihm war sofort klar. Wenn der Trank nicht wirkte, hatte sie eine geringe Chance, diesen Tag überhaupt zu überleben. Er wartete angespannt auf Jacks Rückkehr, doch Jack blieb verschwunden.

Jack stand vor dem Trankregal und suchte den dunkelrosa Trank. Panisch tasteten seine Finger durch die Reihen, zogen verschiedene Flaschen hervor, doch nichts war auch nur ansatzweise der richtige. Ihm war so übel vor Angst, das er sich nicht mehr an die einfachsten Dinge erinnerte. Wo war nur dieser Blöde Trank hingekommen? Er kannte doch sonst den ganzen Lagerbestand auswendig.

Immer unruhiger werdend, ging sein Blick durch die Reihen. Seine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub. Endlich fand er wirklich die dunkelrosa Flasche neben einer violetten. Sie lag genau da, wo sein Chef gesagt hatte, Jack hatte nur das Regalbrett verwechselt. Mit einem hastigen Griff packte er nach der Flasche. Doch seine schweißnassen Hände ließen das Glas einfach durchfallen, er versuchte noch danach zu greifen, doch dadurch fiel auch noch die violette Flasche und sie zerschellten am Boden und große Spritzer landeten auf Jacks Umhang. „Nein, nicht!" Entkam ihm ein Schreckensschrei.

_Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Was mache ich denn jetzt?_ Die Gedanken fuhren mit ihm Karussell und plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig. Er war sich sicher, das er noch am selbigen Abend wieder auf der Straße sitzen würde, oder sogar in einer Zelle unter dem Ministerium, weil er Ms. Weasley auf dem Gewissen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Stattdessen schlurzte er kurz auf und verfluchte sich selbst. _Wie blöd muss man sein?_ Was sollte er nur Mr. Snape sagen? Noch bevor Jack nach einer weiteren Flache Ausschau halten konnte, stieg ihm ein wirklich übler Geruch in die Nase und forderte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Irgendwie roch es nach Müllverbrennung. Er schaute ahnend an sich herab und zuckte zusammen.

„Sch." Jack musste feststellen, das alles noch schlimmer kommen konnte als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein von den Tränken nassgewordener Umhangsaum fing gerade an sich rauchend und stinkend in seine Bestandteile zu zersetzen. Mit einem Ruck befreite er sich vom schwellenden Stoff und rannte mit dem Umhang zum Fenster und schaffte es auch es mit einem harten Ruck zu öffnen und den mittlerweile eine Stichflamme schlagenden Umhang herauszuschmeißen.

Dann rannte er eilig zurück. Wenn nun der Garten brannte, konnte man sich nachher noch drum kümmern, aber einen brennenden Umhang inmitten von teilweise recht explosiven Tränken zu hinterlassen, wäre nicht nur fahrlässig sondern das Todesurteil für alle. Schlitternd kam er wieder vor dem Regal aus. Die Pfütze ätzte sich auf dem Holzboden, doch dieser war magisch versiegelt und konnte nicht so leicht entzünden.

Aus dem Vorraum, hörte er wie Mr. Snape drängend nach ihm rief. „Jack, wo bleibst du?"

Jack atmete einmal tief durch und suchte dann nach einer weiteren Flasche, fand aber zunächst keine. Doch seine Hysterie war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und er konnte sich wieder dran erinnern, das einer dieser dunkelrosa Tränke von einer Apotheke in New Port angefordert worden war. Es kam ihm auch wieder in den Sinn, das es sich dabei um ein Muskelrelaxionsmittel handelte. Natürlich brauchte Ms. Weasley das im Moment mehr als sonst jemand. Er rannte in den Lagerraum mit den Kisten und hebelte das Paket mühevoll auf. Zum Glück stand das Brecheisen nicht weit entfernt.

Aus der Ferne hörte er Mr. Snape wieder rufen, konnte aber nicht hören was. „Ja, ich komme sofort." schrie er zurück und wühlte sich durch die Holzwolle, schnappte sich den Trank und hastete zurück.

Als er wieder in den Vorderraum kam hatte sein Chef Ms. Weasleys Oberkörper auf dem Schoss, wahrscheinlich damit sie leichter atmen konnte und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und flößte den Inhalt der jungen Frau ein.

Zitternd und blass blieb Jack neben ihm hocken und hoffte inständig, das sein Missgeschick kein Leben forderte. Mr. Snape ignorierte ihn völlig und fühlte aufmerksam nach Herzschlag und Puls. Erst nach einer Weile konnte Jack die bittere Anspannung in Mr. Snapes Gesicht etwas schwinden sehen und spürte selbst, das die Atmung wieder ruhiger und klar ertönte. Ms. Weasleys Lider zuckten und dann fing sie an sich schwach zu regen.

„Jack hilf mir sie in die Küche zu bringen." Mr. Snapes Ton war wieder ruhig, scheinbar hatte er es bereits geschafft sich zu fassen.

Snape blickte seinen Mitbewohner an, doch dieser hörte ihn nicht und schaute mit glasigen Blick auf Ginny Weasley. „Jack, träum nicht rum sonder tu was." Blaffte Severus ihn an und da erst schaute Jack auf und schüttelte die Benommenheit ab. „Bitte? Wo soll sie hin?"

„In die Küche. Mach mir den Weg frei, ich werde sie tragen." Jack nickte und stand auf um den Vorhang wegzuklappen. Ms. Weasleys Gewicht war ziemlich dürftig und so war es für Severus kein Problem ihren schwachen Körper auf die Arme zu nehmen und in die Küche zu transportieren. Jack folgte ihm mit besorgten Blicken, aber nun stumm wie ein Fisch. Natürlich bemerkte Severus, das aus dem Tränkelager ein beißender Geruch entströmte und das Jack eben noch seinen Umhang getragen hatte, dieser aber nun fehlte.

Doch im Moment kümmerte es ihn nicht weiter, es gab wichtigeres zu erledigen.

Er setzte Ginny auf einen der beiden Holzstühle und diese war mittlerweile wieder so gut bei Sinnen, das sie sich halten konnte. Sie blickte irritiert umher und hielt sich eine Hand gegen den Hinterkopf. Innerlich atmete jetzt auch Severus auf, noch vor fünf Minuten hatte er gedacht, das sie auf dem Boden seines Ladens in seinen Armen krepieren würde, und nun saß sie schon wieder. „Was ist passiert?" murmelte sie und schaute zu Severus auf.

„ Jack, geh bitte ins Bad und hole mir aus dem Sanitärschrank das Kühlkissen." Sagte Severus leise, ihre Frage ignorierend, und blickte Jack hinterher, bis dieser aus dem Raum verschwunden war. „Prof... Mr. Snape, wo bin ich hier?" fragte Ginny leise aber eindringlicher und blickte ihn mit schmerztränenden Augen an." Severus seufzte überdrüssig. Er hasste Fragen zu beantworten. Und das schon seit einigen Jahren. Schließlich ließ er sich aber doch dazu herab und setzte sich neben sie und erwiderte ihren Blick.

„Ihnen scheint es ja schon wieder gut zu gehen, wenn sie meinen Namen so gut behalten haben. Aber sie sollten trotzdem sitzen bleiben, Ms. Weasley." Er drückte sie nachhaltig auf dem Stuhl zurück, als sie Anstalten machte aufzustehen. Jacks Schritte erklangen wieder auf dem Flur und dann trat er mit dem Kühlkissen im Arm ein. „Gib her." Severus nahm es ihm ab und murmelte einen kurzen Spruch, dann gab er das nun kühle Kissen an Ginny Weasley weiter und sie drückte es dankbar gegen die Beule am Hinterkopf.

„Wie geht es ihnen Ms. Weasley? Sie haben uns ganz schön Angst gemacht." Mitfühlend blickte Jack auf sie hernieder. „Jack, du siehst doch, das es ihr nicht besonders gut geht. Also lass sie in Ruhe und hol ihr lieber ein Glas Wasser." Jack blickte Severus leicht entrüstet an, doch bei dem Blick den dieser ihm zuwarf, entschied er sich wohl, lieber keinen Aufstand zu machen und zu gehorchen.

Wenig später saß Ginny Weasley schon ziemlich gerade und trank winzige Schlucke von ihrem Wasser. „Was ist passiert, Mr. Snape?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage und blickte Severus drängend an. Der nette Angestellte stand hinter ihm, schien aber keine Antworten geben zu wollen. „Ms. Weasley, sie haben einen Anfall erlitten und sind nur durch schnelle Hilfe an einem Koma vorbeigekommen. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, das sie so etwas schon mal hatten?" Ginny Weasley blickte ihn abwesend an, nickte aber. „Ja, aber längst nicht so..." Dann klärte sich ihr Blick auf und sie fixierte ihren ehemaligen Lehrer genauer. „Mein Arzt sagte, es könne zu Schwindelattacken kommen, aber das ..." Severus Snape ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Wann hat er das gesagt?"

Sie fuhr etwas zusammen. „Vor drei Tagen. Ich schätze, er hat vorausgesetzt, das die Medikamente meine Anfälle hemmen würden. Aber die habe ich nicht nehmen können. Wo sind die eigentlich? Sie wollten sie doch aus dem Lager holen?" Ihr Blick sprach große Verwirrung aus und Severus wandte sich ab.

„ Wie sie bereits bemerkt haben, enthalten ihre Medikamente Wirkstoffe die bei Anfällen, die Auswirkungen lindern. Aber sie verfügen über keinerlei Heilfunktion. Warum kommen sie erst heute zu mir und nicht schon vor drei Tagen? Sie sollten sich doch darüber klar sein, das ihr Gebrechen höchster Aufmerksamkeit bedarf."

Ginny schwieg dazu und wandte ihre Aufmerksam wieder dem fast leeren Glas Wasser zu. „Könnte ich noch etwas Wasser haben, bitte?" fragte sie den Angestellten, nachdem sie den Rest getrunken hatte. Jack nickte und nahm ihr das Glas ab und wandte sich der Spüle zu. „Ich...ich habe es wohl ein wenig unterschätzt." Sagte sie schließlich leise in Severus Richtung gewandt. Dieser bemerkte trocken und leicht harsch. „Das sehe ich. Ms. Weasley, sie gehören ins St. Mungo. Ich werde Jack veranlassen, das er sich mit per Kamin mit einem Heiler in Verbindung setzt."

Plötzlich versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen und Severus drückte sie wieder auf den Stuhl. „Nein, ich kann nicht." Sie blickte ihn flehend an, verlor aber ihre Worte bei seinen entschlossenen Blick. „Warum können sie nicht?" Seine Stimme war vollkommen ruhig.

„Ich...Das ist meine Sache welche Gründe ich habe. Ich würde jetzt gerne nach hause gehen. Geben sie mir die nötigen Medikamente und dann gehe ich." Ginny war sich sicher, das er sie nicht gehen lassen würde, doch als er dann nickte und endlich seine Hände von ihren Armen nahm, atmete sie erleichtert aus. „Danke."

Sagte sie leise und wollte sie wieder erheben . Doch Snape mache eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nein, bleiben sie sitzen und trinken noch was. Jack wird ihre Familie benachrichtigen, die können sie dann abholen."

Wenn das beruhigend klingen sollte, so hatte Severus Snape sich wohl geirrt. Statt sich einfach zu beruhigen, begehrte sie noch heftiger auf als zuvor. „Nein, nicht meine Familie." Severus Snape erwog gerade an ihren Verstand zu zweifeln und doch einen Arzt kommen zu lassen, als sie weitersprach. „Wir...ähm. Wir halten keinen Kontakt mehr. Ich möchte nicht, das sie mit ihnen in dieser Sache in Verbindung treten." Und wenn es ihn dennoch wunderte, wie es sein konnte, das eine Weasley ihre Familie verleugnete, so akzeptierte er ihre Meinung stillschweigend. Er fragte sich nur, wen sie sonst hatte. Sie schien ja noch ledig zu sein, immerhin hätte sie ihm widersprechen können, wenn das Ms. Weasley nicht mehr zutraf. Sollte sie denn auch keinen Freund haben? Er erinnerte sich an die 16-jährige Ginny Weasley und ihre sporadischen Beziehungen. Er selbst hatte sie nie in Flagranti erwischt, aber man hörte im Kollegium so einiges und wenn es auch nur vom alten Slughorn weitergetragen worden war.

„Ich kann alleine gehen, glauben sie mir. Und den Eisbeutel brauche ich auch nicht mehr." Damit legte sie den Beutel nieder und blickte ihn immer noch leicht gequält, wie ihre Augen ihm verrieten, doch tapfer das Pochen ihres Kopfes aushaltend an. „Kommt gar nicht in Frage, Ms. Weasley." Doch was sollte er sonst tun? Severus fiel erst mal gar nichts ein. Er blickte kurz zu Jack hinüber musste aber einsahen, das er ihn nie alleine mit Ms. Weasley wegschicken konnte. Er atmete tief durch. „Wo wohnen sie Ms. Weasley?"

Ja sie war natürlich verwirrt. Wer dachte denn auch, das sich jemand wie er um ihr sicheres heimkommen scheren könnte, dennoch antwortete sie ." In London, drei Blocks von der Winkelgasse entfernt in einem Muggelviertel." Er nickte. „Gut. Dann bitte ich sie jetzt, noch brav sitzen zu bleiben, ihren Kopf zu kühlen und ihr Wasser zu trinken. Jack und ich ziehen uns um und dann werden wir sie heimbringen." Jack ließ hinter ihm ein unfeines Grunzen vernehmen, doch auch Ginny ließ einen wenig damenhaften Laut vernehmen. Sie blickte von einem zum anderen und schien ihre Möglichkeiten abzuwägen. „Okay..." sagte sie schließlich langgezogen und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Wenn das dann geklärt ist. Jack folge mir." Severus ging und hörte Jack hinter sich hertrotten. Seine Schritte führten ihn aber in das Tranklager anstatt dem Wohnbereich und so blieb Jack dann am Türrahmen stehen und schaute ihm zu wie er die ätzende Lache der verschütteten Tränke mit einem „Evanesco" verschwinden ließ. „Tut mir leid." Erklang Jacks Stimme leise. „Das braucht es nicht, ich hätte selbst gehen sollen. Woher hast du den Trank genommen?" Severus ließ sich von Jack erzählen wie er an die Kiste mit der Bestellung gedacht hatte und dann den Trank genommen hatte, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt. Irgendwie roch es immer noch nach verbrannten Kunststoff und der angesengte Holzboden konnte es ja nicht sein.

Da fiel Severus der fehlende Umhang wieder auf. „Jack, wo ist dein Umhang?" fragte er ahnungsvoll und als er dann das Aufkeimende Entsetzen auf der Miene seines Angestellten las, stürzte er diesen hinterher, als er sich zur Gartentür aufmachte.

Vom Umhang war nicht mehr viel übrig, doch der Geruch der synthetischen Fasern hing noch in der Luft. Severus beachtete den schmorenden Stoff nicht weiter Schlimmer war der Anblick seiner einzigen Mitbewohnerin, die seit Jahren, emsig von ihm gepflegt und mittlerweile zu groß für seine Wohnung ihr Leben im Garten genoss. Die drei Meter hohe Topfpflanze hatte eindeutig bessere Tage gesehen und stand in vollen Brand. Scheinbar hatte der Umhang sie getroffen und somit ihr Ende herbeigeführt. Grimmig löschte Severus sie, doch es war ersichtlich, das es keine Rettung mehr für sie geben konnte.

Jack stand in einiger Entfernung, als Severus vorwurfsvoller Blick ihn traf scharrte er verlegen mit einem Fuß in der Erde. „Entschuldigung. Ich werde ihnen eine neue Blume besorgen Mr. Snape. Severus erwiderte nichts. Er war sich sehr wohl sicher, das Jack so was nur alle paar Jahre geschehen ließ und konnte ihm das nicht so übel nehmen, doch wieso sollte er ihm das sagen? „Wenn wir gleich wiederkommen, weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast, nicht wahr?" fragte er bissig und erntete ein schuldbewusstes Nicken.

Dann wandte er sich ab und holte die Medikamente für Ms. Weasley.

Als sie fertig angezogen zu Ginny zurückkehrten, fanden sie die Frau noch genauso am Tisch sitzend vor, wie ehedem. Ihr Zustand hatte sich soweit verbessert, das sie leicht gestützt von Jack und Severus sogar alleine laufen konnte. Doch ihr Widerstand ließ nicht lange auf sich warten als Severus die Rückkehr per Kamin erwog. Doch nachdem er ihr geduldig und mühsam die Unmöglichkeit einer Apparation zu Dritt erklärt hatte, ließ sie mit sich machen was Severus wollte und erklärte sich bereit im tropfenden Kessel auszusteigen und dann direkt in ihre Wohnung gebracht zu werden.

Severus kam das sehr recht. Zwar wäre es besser für sie, wenn ein Heiler sich ihre Brust noch mal anschaute, doch würde es selbst am Rande zur Muggelwelt noch erheblichen Aufwand bedeuten nicht aufzufallen und erkannt zu werden. Nur Jack schien etwas enttäuscht, schließlich war er noch nie in der Winkelgasse gewesen, weil seine Familie das nicht für nötig befand und auch sein Chef und Vermieter in Bezug auf freie Tage etwas eigentümlich reagierte. Severus wusste, das er Jack nicht immer von der Winkelgasse und der etwaigen Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit seines Chefs durch andere Zauberer bewahren konnte, doch nachdem nun Ms. Weasley in ihr Leben getreten war, würden manche Dinge auch ohne Kontakt zur Außenwelt durchdringen.

Mit einem unwirschen Murren, mit dem er die Gedanken an die nun wohl folgende Zukunft bedachte, zog er sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und half Ms. Weasley in den Kamin. Severus war erst zwei- oder dreimal in seinem Leben mit jemanden zusammen im Kamin gereist, doch er traute es sich dennoch zu und fasste Ginny noch etwas fester. Jack, der den Ernst der Situation wohl vergessen hatte und nun ein Abenteuer witterte, würde direkt nach ihnen reisen. Um seinen Mitbewohner musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, obwohl er ein Squib war, hatte er schon vor Jahren durch ein Theoriebuch sich selbstbeigebracht wie es auch ihm möglich wäre, auf diese Art zu reisen. Bei den wenigen Malen, wo er ein Paket persönlich ablieferte, hatte es auch immer geklappt. Mit einem Schub verschwanden sie im Kamin.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	6. Zwei verlorene Seelen

**6. Zwei verlorene Seelen**

Sie kamen im tropfenden Kessel an und stiegen aus dem Kamin, ohne das jemand sie weiter beachtete. Severus hätte nie gedacht, das er noch mal in die Nähe der Winkelgasse kommen würde, doch all seine Ängste bestätigten sich nicht. Es war nicht mehr wie in den Zeiten des Krieges, wo jeder jeden misstrauen musste und man in jedem Gesicht einen Feind sah und die Kamine bewacht wurden.

Severus verwirrte es etwas, das letzte mal, als er hier war, war er gerade erst auf der Flucht wegen dem Mord an Dumbledore und es war ein so großes Risiko nicht entdeckt zu werden, trotzdem hatte er es geschafft.

Ginny Weasley an seiner Seite riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ging langsam in Richtung Tür zur Muggelwelt. Draußen regnete es mittlerweile und so zog auch sie ihre Kapuze über. Wenig später erschien Jack und sie gingen gemeinsam mit Ms. Wesleys Anleitung durch die Straßen und gelangten in immer verfallenere Gassen. Schließlich in einem dreckigen Hinterhof, der mit Müll vollgestopft war und über dem gräuliche Wäschestücke vergessen auf einer gespannten Leine hingen hielten sie an.

„Ich muss nur den Schlüssel suchen." Sagte Ginny leise und kramte in ihren Beutel herum. Severus Blick glitt derweil über die heruntergekommene Umgebung. Als er ein Klimpern am Schloss hörte drehte er sich wieder um und sie folgten Ginny in den Gebäudeflur, der nach nassen Hund und schlimmeren stank. Und wirklich tapste ihnen ein mittelgroßer und nasser Mischlingsköter von der Treppe entgegen und fing an sie zu beschnuppern.

Ginny zog ihre Kapuze herab und auch die anderen enthüllten sich.

„Ach Ringo, hat dein Herrschen dich wieder ausgesperrt, weil du nass bist? Oder hast du wieder gejault?" gurrte Ginny leise und streichelte den Hund, als gäbe es nichts wichtigeres.

Dann erst deutete sie den beiden Männern zu folgen und sie stiegen die Treppe hinauf. Bis zum zweiten Stock ging es noch, doch dann stieß Ginny abermals an ihre Grenzen und es war nur Jacks schnellem Eingreifen zu verdanken, das sie nicht hinten rüberkippte.

Kurzentschlossen nahm Severus Snape sie trotz Protestausrufen auf den Arm und trug sie das letzte Stück hoch.

„Das sollten sie nicht tun, ich kann schon noch alleine laufen, es dauert nur etwas länger, Mr. Snape"

wand sie leise ein.

„Darüber bin ich mir sehr wohl im Klaren, Ms. Weasley, doch das hier ist ein großes Haus und wenn auch nur ein verständigerer Anwohner als der Hund dort, uns hier sieht, denkt er direkt an eine satanische Messe oder ähnliches und das sollten wir verhindern. Wo wohnen sie denn jetzt?" Entgegnete Severus und ließ auf Ginnys Geheiß seine Last auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz runter.

„Glauben sie etwa, Mr Snape, das ich hier so rumlaufen würde, wenn das ein Problem wäre?" fragte sie müde. Zeitgleich hörte man ein oder zwei Treppen tiefer eine Türe aufgehen und eine Gruppe Menschen laut johlend das Haus verlassen. Ginny erwiderte Severus Blick und wandte sich ab. Ja es stimmte, das drei in schwarze Umhänge gekleidete Personen, einen nachhaltigeren Eindruck machten, als eine alleine.

Sie öffnete die Türe und nachdem diese durch einen ruck dagegen aufging bat sie ihre Begleiter verlegen herein.

Ginny Weasley lebte alleine, das sah Severus sofort. Und sie lebte scheinbar nicht nur alleine, sie war auch alleine, wenn er sich die Wohnung betrachtete, die nicht einmal zur Hundehütte getaugt hätte. Der Putz fiel von den Wänden, genauso wie im verkommenen Treppenhaus. Die wenigen Tapeten, die noch übrig waren aus besseren Zeiten, hingen scheinbar nur durch ein paar Stabiliätszauber vorm runterfallen gehindert an den stockfleckigen Wänden. Die zwei kleinen Fenster waren fast blind und eines hatte einen Sprung. Und besonders ordentlich oder sauber war es auch nicht.

Nein, Ginny Weasleys Wohnung enthielt wirklich nicht den geringsten Hinweis, das jemals ein zweites Augenpaar ihr Innenleben gesehen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das auch für die plötzlich sehr lebhafte Farbe auf ihren Wangen verantwortlich.

Dabei hatte sie doch so eine zahlreiche Familie, wie Severus noch sehr genau wusste. Stimmte es wirklich, das sie keinen Kontakt mehr mit ihnen hatte?

So weit es ging, sammelte Ginny verstreute und schmuddelige Kleidungsstücke zusammen und schmiss sie in eine Nische in der ein unordentliches Bett verborgen lag. Severus war geschockt. Selbst Jack, der eindeutig vorbelasteter war, zog zischend Luft ein und wechselte einen stummen Blick mit seinen Chef.

„Ich hatte in den letzten Tagen nicht viel Muße zum aufräumen." Erläuterte sie entschuldigend und wuselte hin und her, konnte aber am erbärmlichen Gesamtbild nichts ändern. Mittlerweile hatte Jack die Türe hinter sich geschlossen und merkte das es hier eindeutig zog. Wahrscheinlich kam das vom Fenster und er zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Doch es lag immer noch so ein abgestandener und moddriger Geruch im Raum.

Ginny entging sein Verhalten nicht. „Manchmal funktioniert die Heizung nicht bis hier oben, aber dafür-" wandte sie leise ein, doch Severus hatte genug gesehen _Aber dafür ist es zu bezahlen_. Führte er ihren Satz im Gedanken weiter und musterte sie genauer und verstand plötzlich so einiges.

Er unterbrach sie.

„Ms. Weasley machen sie sich keine Umstände und legen sie sich sofort hin, sie sind krank und brauchen Ruhe. Ich lasse ihnen noch was von dem Mittel da, es sollte bis morgen reichen. Dazu sollten sie aber jegliche Anstrengung meiden." Er schaute sich wieder zweifelnd um. Wie konnte sie sich hier ausruhen, wenn es sogar einen Hund besser im Flur als in der Wohnung gefiel? Doch Ginny ließ sich gehorsam auf ihr Bett und den Haufen an Kleidung plumpsen und schaute zu, wie Severus die Medikamentflaschen auf den von Essensresten verkrusteten Tisch legte. Doch dann schien ihr wieder etwas einzufallen und sie fuhr auf.

„Wie viel bin ich ihnen schuldig Mr. Snape?" fragte sie leise und huschte zu ihren Beutel, doch als sie keine Antwort bekam, schaute sie fragend auf.

„Ms. Weasley gehen sie ins Bett und ruhen sie sich um Himmels Willen aus. Das regeln wir alles später." Lehnte er ab, doch sie gab nicht nach.

„Ich hätte es gerne sofort erledigt. Rechnungen habe ich nicht so gerne." Natürlich hatte sie das nicht, denn die Rechnungsgebühren die aufgeschlagen wurden schienen ihr Vermögen schnell zu übersteigen.

„Ich komme morgen noch mal vorbei und bringe ihnen Nachschub, dann können wird weiter überlegen." erwiderte er ruhig und wandte sich zu Jack um ihn zum gehen aufzufordern.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein Mr. Snape. Ich werde wohl lange damit auskommen, also wie kann ich mit ihnen in Kontakt-" er unterbrach sie harsch mäßigte aber seinen Ton alsbald.

„Was nötig ist oder nicht bestimme immer noch ich selbst, Ms. Weasley. Ich werden morgen wiederkommen, und sie werden hier sein und sich nicht einen Meter aus der Wohnung entfernt haben."

Sie schwieg und nickte still. Ein Geräusch an Severus Seite lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.

Jack stand vor dem offenen Kühlschrank und blickte interessiert in seine Tiefen. Severus ignorierte ihn.

„Dann wünsche ich ihnen noch einen guten Tag und viel Erholung Ms. Weasley sagte er mahnend und winkte dann seinen Begleiter Jack. „Komm wir gehen."

Jack schloss den Kühlschrank und wandte sich ihm hinterher, verabschiedete sich aber auch kurz noch.

Zurück blieb eine einsame Ginny Wesley.

Als sie unten aus dem Treppenhaus traten merkten sie, das der Regen aufgehört hatte und trafen draußen auf die Gruppe Jugendlicher, die randalierend die Treppe benutzt hatten. Severus Snape hatte ja schon viel in seinen Leben gesehen, doch als er nun diese Punker sah, verstand er nur zu gut, wieso Ms. Weasley sich in diesen Haus so unbehelligt fühlte. Die Halbstarken glotzen sie zwar an, doch war ihr Blick alles andere als neugierig. Gelinde interessiert musterte er die zahlreichen Ringe an den unmöglichsten Körperstellen, die überall hervorblitzten, doch Jack neben ihm sagte etwas.

„Das war ja gerade heftig, finden sie nicht?"

Darauf wollte Severus eigentlich nichts erwidern, doch als Jack fortfuhr geriet er ins Wanken in wie weit er dieses Gespräch zulassen wollte.

„Sie hat mir zwar erzählt, das sie keinen UTZ hat und sich deshalb benachteiligt fühlt, aber das es so schlimm ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. War sie damals als ihre Schülerin auch schon so arm?" Severus traf die Erkenntnis hart, das Jack verraten hatte, das er zuviel wusste und er wollte nicht darauf eingehen, doch er wusste das Jack das nur neugieriger machte.

„Nein, Jack, so ein Ausmaß hat es lange nicht erreicht." Sagte er schließlich knapp und sie kehrten in die Straße vor dem Tropfenden Kessel ein, niemand beachtete sie weiter.

„Manchmal muss man ja echt froh sein, das es einen selbst nicht so schwer erwischt hat." Bemerkte sein junger Begleiter trocken und sah ihn an.

„Ganz recht." Entgegnete Severus und nahm sich dann ein Herz. „Hast du Lust noch mit in die Winkelgasse zu kommen? Ich muss noch etwas besorgen." Natürlich hatte Jack Lust, trotzdem schaute er seinen Chef an, als sei er geistig verwirrt, doch diesen machte die zweifelhafte Miene nichts aus. Er war derselben Meinung. Es war verrückt von ihm hier aufzutauchen, also musste es doch Wahnsinnig sein alle Vorbehalte zu überwerfen.

Am Abend erst waren sie durch den Kamin zurückgekommen und Jack machte sich sogleich an die Intensivreinigung des von ihm in Unordnung gestürzten Tranklagers. Selbst als Frida kam und nach ihm verlangte, machte es ihm nichts aus, das Severus Snape sie verscheuchte und irgendwelche Einwände vorbrachte. Es war ein so aufreibender Tag gewesen, da konnte Jack nicht auch noch seine Freundin gebrauchen, der er doch nichts erzählen durfte, was sie verstanden hätte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sie sogar ein Paar Gerüchte über die Anwesendheit einer Fremden im Dorf gehört und wollte ihn jetzt ausquetschen.

Jack schrubbte den Boden, bis die Säurespuren sich verflüchtigt hatten und war dabei total im gedankenversunken und musste immer wieder an die kranke Ms. Weasley und ihre Wohnung denken. Es schüttelte ihm immer noch, wenn er dachte, das er sich beinahe auch in einer ähnlichen Lage befunden hätte und nur ein sehr gnädiger Wind des Schicksals in Form des Mannes bei dem er wohnte, arbeitete und lebte, hatte ihn davor bewahrt.

Es war schon Jahre her, seitdem er mit der Stellenanzeige hier aufgetaucht war. Mit nichts weiter als diesen Papierfetzen, den er in einer Tonne nahe einer magischen Siedlung gefunden hatte. Welch ein Glück.

Er war gerade fünfzehn gewesen, als ihm der ganze Stress mit seiner Familie zuviel geworden war. Nie waren sie zufrieden mit ihm, da er als Squib nur diese komische Schule besucht hatte und alles was er konnte im Bereich der magischen Welt, in der er lebte, fehl am Platze war.

Lange Jahre hatte er still darunter gelitten ausgeschlossen zu sein, bis ihm schließlich klar geworden war, das nicht die Welt seines Zuhauses unzureichend war, sondern das er selber einfach nicht dorthin passte. Und so packte er seine Sachen und kehrte ihr den Rücken um in der Muggelwelt sein Glück zu finden.

Die Ernüchterung kam sehr schnell. Spätestens als ihm das in Pfund umgewechselte Geld ausging und er als Minderjähriger ohne Ausweis und Muggelpapiere in einer dreckigen Stadt mit Hafen festsaß, ohne irgendetwas erreicht zu haben. Er wusste damals nicht wohin und hatte lange Zeit am Hafen verbracht und sich nicht entscheiden können ob es weiser wäre sich in das Wasser zu stürzen oder sich auf eines der Schiffe zu schleichen um in der Fremde ein Leben ohne Papiere leben zu können. Doch soweit kam es nicht. Die Herumtreiber des Hafens hatten bald bemerkt, das ein Neuer dazugekommen war und sich ihm genähert. Zum ersten Mal in Jacks Leben, fand er Menschen, die ihn nicht auffällig fanden, sondern als einen der ihren annahmen und er zog einige Zeit mit ihnen rum und verlor sich ganz in seinen Treiben und begann manchen Fehler.

Ihm wurde schnell klar, womit die anderen ihr Geld verdienten, war er doch oft nicht fern, wenn jemand sie ansprach und die Gruppe sich für einige Momente trennte. Und er erkannte auch, wofür sie das meiste Geld ausgaben und irgendwann machte er einfach mit.

Ein paar Monate später, von denen ihm nicht viele Erinnerungen erhalten geblieben waren, fand er sich in einer Suchtklinik wieder und noch ein paar harte Wochen später verließ er diese wieder auf eigene Faust und nahm nichts mehr mit, als einen nüchternen Verstand und den festen Entschluss noch mal von vorne anzufangen.

Doch auch dieses mal war ihm kein Glück beschieden, auch die mieseste Tätigkeit erforderte Zeugnisse oder Qualifikationen, die er nicht hatte. Zuletzt machte er sich verdrossen wieder auf dem Weg nach hause, doch der Weg war lang, wenn man kein Geld hatte und auch noch dementsprechend aussah. Doch immerhin traf er ab und an auf magische Siedlungen, wo die Leute seine Lage auch ohne weites Wissen akzeptierten und wenigstens zu Essen gaben.

Und eines Abends als er von seinen Betteleien in einer sehr abweisenden Gegend an einer Reihe großer Mülltonnen vorbeikam schluckte er all seinen Stolz hinunter, denn sein Magen knurrte wieder mal erbärmlich und er fing an in der Tonne zu wühlen. Doch scheinbar schien der dazugehörende Haushalte sich ausschließlich von Papier zu ernähren, denn was andere fand man kaum in der Tonne. Immerhin war sie sauber und da es so kalt war, stieg er in die Tonne und deckte sich mit dem Papier zu.

Doch erst gegen Morgen, als er sich Papier für ein dringendes Geschäft rausriss und damit entfernte, fand er die Hilfe, die er brauchte.

Seine Angelegenheit dauerte durch die unzureichende Ernährung bedingt ein wenig qualvoller und länger als sonst und so las er unterdessen in seinen sich immer noch bewegenden Klopapierstücken aus Tagesprophetseiten.

Dort hatte er die Anzeige gefunden.

Es hatte eine Unzeit gedauert, bis er die dazu gehörende Zeitung und das Datum ausgemacht hatte. Es war gerade mal vierzehn Tage her und so packte ihn der Mut der Verzweiflung und er machte sie auf den Weg.

Noch bis heute konnte er nicht wirklich sagen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, als er am ersten Probetag alleine in der Apotheke war, sich in den Hinterräumen umzusehen. Vielleicht war es nur die Langeweile, vielleicht suchte er auch nach etwas Geld, das ihm auf dem Weg zur nächsten Chance beistehen konnte.

Auf jeden Fall behagte ihm nicht der seltsame Blick den dieser düstere Mann ihm zugeworfen hatte, als er durch die Türe trat und sein Anliegen vorbrachte nicht sehr und dieser verfinsterte sich nur noch als Jack behauptete viel älter als seine wirklichen knapp sechzehn Jahre zu sein. Doch immerhin hatte er ihn nicht sofort rausgeworfen und brachte ihm auch das Vertrauen entgegen alleine zu sein. Damals war er sich gar nicht darüber klar, das es auch gleichzeitig eine Probe war, ob er denn wirklich vertrauenswürdig war, und heute war er so froh das er nichts illegales getan hatte.

Stattdessen fand er ein dickes Buch über Tränke und jede Menge sich stapelnder Bestellungen und er vergaß seine unehrenhaften Absichten und las sich die Pergamente durch. Neugierig auf Wissen war er schon immer gewesen und so war es ein leichtes für ihn, das er nachschaute welcher Trank da war, welche er nicht fand und so weiter.

Im Nachhinein wusste er auch, das es schief gehen hätte können und das es vielleicht ungefährlicher gewesen wäre die Kasse zu erleichtern und abzuhauen, doch immerhin hatte es ihm dazu gebracht versorgt zu sein. Und er hatte etwas gelernt, das ihm helfen konnte, falls dieses Arbeitsverhältnis einmal endete.

Das sah aber nicht so aus. Snape ließ ihn zwar hart arbeiten, aber er war auch zufrieden zustellen. Doch eines strapazierte diese Zufriedenheit enorm. Frida, die sich zu Jacks Freundin erkoren hatte, ohne das ihm selber das so ganz klar war. Natürlich unterhielt er sich mit jeden, der die Apotheke betrat, da sein Vorgesetzter eher schweigsam war und die Stille liebte, doch Frida übertrieb es ein wenig indem sie täglich etwa dreimal auftauchte und so war er eigentlich dankbar dafür, wenn Snape sie ihn wenigstens manchmal ein wenig vom Hals hielt. Auf jeden Fall wollte er nicht wegen ihr sein gemachtes Nest verlieren, so unbequem es auch erscheinen mochte, es war das beste, was er jemals besessen hatte.

Als sein Chef das nächste mal an ihm vorbeikam und einen Blick auf den blankgescheuerten Boden warf, sah Jack eindeutig, das es genug war und hörte auf mit der mühseligen Tätigkeit.

„Machen wir die Apotheke heute noch mal auf?" fragte er, doch Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast die Zeit vergessen Junge. Für heute lassen wir es gut sein. Lass uns lieber schauen, was wir essen wollen."

Jack stand auf und räumte die Putzsachen weg, dann folgte er Severus in die Privaträume.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	7. Mit den Gedanken im Grab

**7. Mit den Gedanken im Grab**

Ginny war froh als die Beiden Männer sie endlich verlassen hatten und sank schlapp in ihre Kissen. Doch ihr wurde noch lange nicht warm. Irgendwo zog es durch die Ritzen, doch die war müde und so schlief sie nach einer Weile bibbernd ein.

In dieser Nacht verfolgten sie wieder die alten Stimmen, Harry der starb, Molly Weasley die nicht verstand, ihre Geschwister, die sie verachteten.

Es hatte eigentlich nie einen wirklichen Bruch gegeben, der die Weasleys auseinandergerissen hatte. Es hatte Molly zwar sehr enttäuscht das Ginny sich nicht um die Angst ihrer Mutter kümmerte, sondern Harry, Ron und Hermine in den tobenden Krieg folgte und große Risiken einging. Sie hätte es akzeptieren können. Doch alles was danach vorgefallen war, konnte die ohnehin schon gestörte Beziehung nicht zusammenhalten. Ginny war nicht mehr dieselbe nach den Vorkommnissen bei der großen Entschlacht. Ginny hatte Dinge gesehen und selber getan, wovon Molly nie erfahren hatte.

Und dann starb auch noch Harry ihr mitten unter den verzweifelten Händen weg. Ginny hatte immer sehr viel Verständnis für Harrys Lebensaufgabe gehabt. Sie liebte ihn wegen seiner großen Entschlusskraft und wenn das Schicksal eine andere Wendung genommen hätte, hätte sie ihn auch geheiratet. Ihr und Harry war schon nach den Vorkommnissen von Dumbledores Tod klar gewesen, das sich Gedanken um so eine Zukunft noch nicht lohnen würden. Die Zeiten waren zu unsicher, es konnte soviel geschehen. Wer dachte da noch an mehr, als manchmal einen kurzen Moment Zweisamkeit, der oft nicht über einen Kuss hinausging?

Doch obwohl es allen gegenwärtig vor Augen stand, das das alles kein Spiel war, Ginny hätte nie gedacht das Harry sterben würde. Noch heute hatte sie tief in sich ein klein wenig Hass für ihre Umwelt übrig, das selbst die kurze Zeit, die sie noch hatten nie ganz ungestört war. Immer war jemand in der Nähe und konnte nicht dulden, das Harry ein wenig Ruhe fand. Ginny hatte es aber auch nicht übers Herz gebracht dem dauernd nervös herumplappernden Ron und der gute Ratschläge verteilenden Hermine das zu sagen. Sie hatten genauso viel Recht an ihrem Freund wie sie selber. Doch man konnte nicht verleugnen, das er von all den Menschen, die Erwartungen an ihn stellten und immer an ihn herumzogen nicht genervt war. Ginny versuchte ihm eine sehr stille und verständige Freundin zu sein, doch ausgerechnet bei ihr verlor er zuletzt immer die Geduld und schickte sie weg. Dann kam sein letzter Tag. Er und Voldemort brachten sich gegenseitig um und so vieles was sie Harry schon wochenlang hatte sagen wollen, verklang ungehört über seinen blutgetränkten Leichnam auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Es war schwierig wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Die Welt hatte sich geändert. Natürlich betrauerten auch Andere Harrys tragisches dahinscheiden. Doch wie schon bei Voldemorts ersten Rückschlag überwiegten die Feiern über den Sieg, die Trauer um die Opfer. Ginny ging auf keine dieser Partys. Doch die Anderen schon. Neville hätte sie es ja noch gegönnt, das er durch das Heldentum, welches er beim Kampf gegen die Todesser an den Tag gelegt hatte, sich einfach nicht dem Ruhm entziehen konnte und zu jeder Party hingeschleppt wurde. Er war es aber auch, der sich bei ihr dafür entschuldigt hatte. Sie hatten ein langes ernstes Gespräch darüber geführt. Ginny hatte es ihm verzeihen können. Das Leben ging schließlich weiter, ob sie wollte oder nicht.

Doch Ron zeigte seine Trauer auch auf eine eher ungewöhnliche Art. Ginny trieb es noch heute die Zorntränen in die Augen. Nicht das Ron Harry nicht vermisste, doch er fand auch Vorteile. Endlich war er nicht mehr nur ein Freund von jemand Berühmten. Jetzt war er endlich eigenständig – und er hatte die dauernd weinende Hermine nur noch für sich. Selbst die Beerdigung verließ er früher, weil ihm irgendjemand eingeladen hatte und mit ihm über seine Zukunft reden wollte. Ron hatte nicht sehr lange darüber nachgedacht und traf eine Entscheidung. Niemand hatte ihm vorher eine sehr gute Stelle bieten können, seine Schulnoten waren nicht so besonders. Aber nun hatte er die Möglichkeit und seine Karriere war ihm wichtiger.  
Ginny kam sich verraten vor. Doch niemand verstand sie. Ihre Eltern hießen es gut und selbst Hermine sah über das mangelnde Taktgefühl hinweg.

„Konnte er es nicht um einen einzigen Tag verlegen?" schrie Ginny sie an, doch Hermine schnufte nur in ihr feuchtes Taschentuch und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wir dürfen uns nicht unterkriegen lassen. Mir müssen weitermachen, Harry-" Hermine war verstummt und heulte wieder los: „Harry hätte das nicht gewollt."

Ginny war noch nie zorniger gewesen und schaffte es an diesen Tag sich mit jedem deswegen zu überwerfen. Überall hörte sie nur salbungsvolle Worte und Floskeln und ihre Familie machte da mit und überhäufte sie mit scheinheiligen Verständnis, obwohl sie rein gar nichts verstanden. Ihr Bruder Percy wagte es sogar ihr zu sagen, nachdem sie den Minister angeschrieen hatte, das sie nun ihre Aurorenkarierre vergessen könnte.

Der Tag des Begräbnisses verging, nach und nach verabschiedeten sich die Trauergäste unter mehr oder weniger fadenscheinigen Begründungen und irgendwann blieb keiner mehr übrig. Jedenfalls niemand, der Ginny davon abhalten konnte neben Harrys Grabstein zu verhaaren bis der Morgen kam.

In den Tagen die darauf folgten, musste Ginny erkennen das die Welt um sie herum sich völlig geändert hatte. Die Menschen schien verrückt geworden zu sein. Der Tagesprophet platze aus allen Nähten vor lauter Verlobungsanzeigen und die Sparte der Nachrufe verschwand darunter völlig.

Es war ein so herrlicher Sommer, doch tief in ihren Herzen tobte schwerster Winter. Jeden Tag apparierte sie zu Harrys Grab. Da war es ruhig, dort störte sie niemand. Der Held der Zaubererwelt war tot und warum sollte man sich an einen hässlichen Marmorstein versammeln um seiner zu Gedenken? Immer noch erzählte Ginny ihm alles, bei dem er ihr nie zuhören wollte. Jetzt musste er, doch das war kein Trost und sie fühlte sich immer leerer.

Nach hause ging sie nur noch, wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden ließ. Das Verhalten ihrer Mutter, machte sie fertig. Molly versuchte es mit allen Mitteln und tapste doch von einem Fettnäpfchen ins nächste. Ginny konnte es nicht ab, von allen wie eine trauernde Witwe umsorgt zu werden, wenn doch gerade diese Menschen es immer verhindert hatten das sie auch nur Ansatzweise von sich behaupten durfte, das sie das Recht dazu hatte.

Harry war ihr Freund und ihre große Liebe, doch ihre gemeinsame Zeit war nie von der Art, das sie seine Anwesendheit im Alltag vermisst hätte. Sie hatten nie einen normalen Alltag zusammen, wie hätte er ihr da fehlen können?

Und trotzdem zerriss es ihr das Herz. Alle nahmen wieder ihr normales Leben auf, heirateten, bekamen Kinder, hatten Erfolg. Doch Ginny saß weiterhin nur an Harrys Grab oder wanderte stundenlang in der Stadt herum. Sie wurde nicht mit ihrer Vergangenheit fertig.

Ein paar Wochen nach den Geschehnissen wachte sie eines morgens auf und musste feststellen, das sie mit ihren Besuchen bei Harry aufgehört hatte. Es beschämte sie etwas, das sie tagelang nicht mehr an ihn gedacht hatte, doch irgendwie fühlte sie sich erleichtert. Alles hätte so gut werden können, doch Ginny hatte keineswegs ihre Lebensfreude wiedergefunden. Vielmehr versumpfte sie jetzt ganz und alles war ihr egal. Einen Tag war sie dort, am nächsten ganz irgendwo anders und immer schleppte sie dabei jemanden ab. Oder wurde abgeschleppt, ganz wie ihr etwas benebelter Zustand und die Ansicht es zuließ. Und es war, als hätte die Welt sich gegen sie verschworen. Alle die ihr vorher sagten, sie solle endlich weiterleben und mal wieder ausgehen, schienen es vergessen zu haben. Molly erkannte wohl, das sie ihre Tochter verkannt hatte und nachdem Ginny wochenlang nicht eine Nacht nach hause gefunden hatte, bestand sie darauf sie von diesen Wege abbringen zu müssen. Kurz gesagt, sie erwischte einen sehr schlechten Augenblick bei ihrer Tochter und selber war sie auch nicht die ruhigste. Ein Wort ergab das andere und Ginny schmiss ihrer Mutter den gesamten Hass an den Kopf, der in ihr schwellte und den sie für die Welt empfand. Sie zählte auf, was jeder einzelne der Familie für ein Heuchler war und was sie überhaupt dachte. Molly war ganz still geworden und hatte Ginny angeschaut, als hätte sie ihre Tochter noch nie gesehen.

Irgendwann kam Arthur hinzu und weil es ein Sonntagabend war, befanden sich auch die meisten ihrer Geschwister und Angetrauten in der Nähe. Der Fuchsbau war groß, doch schalldicht war er bestimmt nicht. Ginny war in diesen Moment alles egal, doch als sie sich plötzlich alleine gegen alle anderen sah ergriff sie die Flucht und zog noch in derselben Nacht überstürzt mit Arnold dem Minimuff aus.

Seither hatte sie weder ihren Vater noch ihre Mutter wiedergesehen. Sie war nicht so wie Percy es gut konnte, sie hätte sich vielleicht am nächsten morgen, als sie nüchtern war reumütig entschuldigt und mit verständlicheren Argumenten ihre Probleme geschildert. Doch dazu kam es nicht mehr, denn bei ihrer Rückkehr lief sie den Zwillingen, Ron und Percy in die Arme. Noch nie waren die vier einer Meinung, doch als sie nach einer kurzen Diskussion Ginny herausschmissen, waren sie es. Ginny empfand es als sehr ungerecht und machte sich von dannen. In den sieben Jahren die darauf folgten, war sie nie zu irgendetwas eingeladen worden. Ab und an, traf sie einen ihrer Brüder, Fleur oder Hermine in der Winkelgasse. Doch obwohl Ginny noch zum Anfang hin versuchte eine Gespräch aufzubauen, wurde sie ignoriert. Ginny vermutete das wenigstens die Zwillinge auch wussten, wo sie wohnte, doch niemand kümmerte sich drum.

Ihre Familie stand nicht mehr hinter ihr.

Severus und Jack saßen schon zeitig an diesen Morgen beim Frühstück. Severus, weil er immer so früh aufstand und Jack, weil er nicht schlafen konnte. Die ganze Nacht über hatte er sich nicht vom Anblick der verschimmelten Wohnung lösen können. Dementsprechend müde saß er vor seinem Kaffee. Sein Vorgesetzter schien das seltsame Verhalten nicht zu bemerken und las unbekümmert im Tagespropheten und schlürfte seinen geliebten Earl Grey Tee.

Alles war so wie immer, nur das es draußen noch recht dunkel war und Severus noch lange nicht beim Ende seiner Lektüre angekommen war.

„Mr. Snape?" Der Angesprochene sah beiläufig auf und gab ein leises: „Hmmm?" von sich. Jack wusste, das er nicht ansprechbar war, aber es gab keinen besseren Zeitpunkt: „Mr. Snape, könnte ich wohl für heute Urlaub bekommen?" fragte Jack bittend.

Die Reaktion seines Chefs war sehr ...interessant. Severus Snape spuckte vor Überraschung beinahe seinen Tee aus, wovon er gerade einen Schluck genommen hatte. Höchst alarmiert und unheilvoll, sah er auf Jack hinab.

„Bitte, ich weiß es ist zu kurzfristig, aber einen Tag kommen sie doch auch ohne mich aus." flehte der junge Mann. Severus Blick verdüsterte sich: „Ich komme auch sehr gut zwei Tage ohne dich aus. Ich darf sogar von mir behaupten, das sich deine Stellung bei mir eigentlich erübrigen würde, wenn ich nicht so ein wohlwollender Mensch wäre. Bist du dir sicher, das du Urlaub willst?" Schon alleine wie er „Urlaub" aussprach hätte Jack an normalen Tagen entmutigt, so aber nicht heute.

„Wie viele Jahre arbeite ich jetzt schon bei ihnen ohne auch nur einen freien Tag zu haben? Von mir aus brauchen sie mir den Tag auch nicht zu bezahlen, aber mir zu kündigen wäre, mit Verlaub gesagt, ziemlich dumm." Verkündete Jack ernst. Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und legte seine Zeitung bedächtig zur Seite: „Ich nehme an du willst mit Frida einen Ausflug machen?" fragte er spitz, doch Jack schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

„Um was handelt es sich dann, wenn man fragen darf?" Severus Ton duldete kein Widerstreben, doch Jack war es egal: „Fragen dürfen sie immer. Aber das werde ich für mich behalten. Sie mögen über mich Tag und Nacht verfügen, doch meine Freizeit und was ich damit mache, ist ganz alleine meine Entscheidung und Angelegenheit. Führen sie sich nicht auf, als sei ich ihnen Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich bin volljährig." Jack hütete sich bei seinen kleinen Ausbruch zu beleidigend zu werden, doch sein Chef schien es gänzlich zu ignorieren: „Noch nicht lange mein Junge. Wahrlich noch nicht lange." Erwiderte er zwar ruhig, doch mit eindeutigen Bedauern.

Was sollte Jack darauf erwidern? Mr. Snape hatte ja recht, so ganz genau war die Altersfrage nie erläutert wurden, doch der Chef war ja nicht blind. Jack konnte sich aber in der Regel nicht beschweren, wie ein Kind war er von ihm nie behandelt worden.

„Du verstehst natürlich, das ich in dem Fall unmöglich auf deine Hilfe verzichten kann." kam es von Severus Snape und er betrachtete seinen Schützling mit fragenden Ausdruck. Jack verdrehte die Augen: „Sie sind ein-" entfuhr es ihm, dann hielt er aber die Klappe.

„Ja, du wolltest etwas anmerken?" fragte Severus unbeeindruckt. Jack gab es auf: „Entschuldigung. Ich hatte eigentlich vor meine überaus kostbare Freizeit mit einen guten Werk zu verbringen. Ihnen mag es ja nicht aufgefallen sein, aber Ms. Weasleys Kühlschrank war mehr als nur leer. Wie soll die arme Frau denn alleine zurecht kommen, wenn sie nicht einmal etwas zu essen hat. Ich hatte also vor einzukaufen und zu schauen, wie es ihr geht."

Severus Ausdruck veränderte sich nur unmerklich. „Daran wäre jeglicher Urlaub verschwendet." bemerkte er trocken, als ein heftiger Einwand sich in Jack aufbaute erstickte er ihn mit einer Handbewegung: „Du brauchst keinen Urlaub und den Lohn werde ich dir auch nicht kürzen, du kannst ihr sowieso noch einen Trank vorbeibringen, den ich gestern vergessen hatte."

Einen Moment misstraute Jack seinen Ohren, doch er schien sich nicht verhört zu haben: „Danke." Sagte er verblüfft und ging sich seinen Umhang holen.

„Nimm dir etwas Muggelgeld aus der Zuckerdose." Bemerkte Severus als Jack noch mal an ihn vorbeikam und den Rest seines Kaffees trank. Jack tat, wie ihm geheißen und dann folgte er Severus Snape noch ins Tranklager und erhielt von ihm den Trank: „Du brauchst vor heute Abend nicht wieder aufzutauchen."

Jack konnte nur nicken und verabschiedete sich zögernd. Er hörte gerade noch wie sein Chef: „Ach mach das du fortkommst." knurrte, dann brachte ihn das Flohpulver nach London.

Als Ginny auf das beständige Klopfen an ihrer Türe hin öffnete, traf sie fast der Schlag. Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt: „Ms. Weasley." ertönte die tiefe Stimme von Ed, ihren ebenso verkommenen wie auch fetten Vermieter. Er sah sie aus seinen rotverquollenen Schweinsäuglein unwirsch an. Ginny atmete tief durch, das er sie persönlich aufsuchen würde, befürchtete sie schon seit Wochen. Das er das aber ausgerechnet im angetrunkenen Zustand erledigen musste, war eindeutig Pech.

„Wollen sie mich nicht im meine eigene Wohnung reinlassen?" fragte er , doch gerade das Klare in seiner Stimme verriet den Berufstrinker. Ginny lehnte sich zurück und öffnete die Türe soweit es ging. Er trat nach kurzen Seitenblick auf ihren nicht sehr sorgfältig verschlossenen Morgenmantel an ihr vorbei.

„Nun? Sie haben mir sicher etwas zu sagen?" Er stand im schmuddeligen Wohnraum und sah sie mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. Alles was Ginny von ihm wusste, war das er früher mal Rausschmeißer vor einer Disco war, dann hatte seine Mutter ihm das Haus hinterlassen und er hatte sich zur Ruhe gesetzt. Er kümmerte sich um nichts – außer um die pünktliche Zahlung der Miete.

„Mr. Ed, ich kann ihnen-" einen anderen Namen hatte noch nie jemand vernommen, doch er hob abwehrend die Hand: „Ne, ne Schätzchen, so fangen wir erst gar nicht an. Lass das süße Gesäusel und komm zum Punkt. Hast du Geld, oder hast du keins?"

Ginny schluckte, sie hatte keines. Jedenfalls nichts was annähernd die Miete deckte. Sie schüttelte verhalten mit dem Kopf

„Heute gar keine Arbeit?" fragte er und beäugte sie mit offenkundlicher Neugier.

Ginny konnte nicht verhindern, das er die Wahrheit erahnte. Er schaute sie nur hart an: „Mädchen, das geht so nicht. Wo komm ich hin, wenn du alle paar Wochen ohne Job dastehst?"

„Ich werde wieder etwas finden." beharrte Ginny und hoffte er würde endlich wieder verschwinden. Sie musste sich dringend etwas wärmeres anziehen und wenn es auch nur Socken wären. „Es ist jetzt schon das dritte mal, wo du nicht zahlen kannst. Entweder du suchst dir bis übermorgen etwas das Geld einbringt, oder dein Zuhause wird neue Bewohner bekommen."

Im Zuge seines letzten Ausrufes klopfte es an die Wohnungstüre und beide schauten sich um. Ginny hatte zwar keine Ahnung wer das sein konnte, öffnete aber trotzdem. Als sie Jack erkannte, lächelte sie ihm müde zu und zog ihn herein. Jacks Blick traf auf den von Ed.

Der Vermieter hatte es plötzlich eilig rauszukommen: „Na ich will dann nicht stören. Scheinst ja doch nicht so dumm zu sein und beschaffst dir einen kleinen Nebenverdienst. Wir sollten uns darüber noch mal unterhalten. Ohne ein Wort an Jack wandte Ed sich zur Türe: „Denk immer an die Miete, Mädchen. Übermorgen komm ich wieder?"

Er hinterließ einen deutlich verwirrten Jack und eine vor Wut kochende Ginny. Erst jetzt merkte sie das Jack schwer beladen war.

„Oh, kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?" fragte sie besorgt, in ihren Erstauen ganz vergessend, das sie mit Jack noch lange nicht beim Du angekommen war. Doch Jack stritt ab: „Nein, nein. Ich war nur einkaufen und da dachte ich, bring...Ms. Weasley doch etwas mit." Verlegen sah er sie an und Ginny merkte, was denn so komisch war.

„Nenn mich ruhig Ginny. Aber das brauchst du nicht zu tun, ich komm schon alleine klar." Jack ließ die Einkäufe auf dem immer noch dreckigen Tisch herab: „Dein Kühlschrank war leer und der Alte hat gesagt, du sollst dich nicht regen. Übrigens hier ist noch ein Trank für dich."

Ginny nahm ihn entgeistert an und ließ sich erst mal auf einen Stuhl sinken. Die Aufregung mit dem Vermieter hatte sie doch erschöpft.

„Was wollte eigentlich dieser Koloss in Menschengestalt bei dir? Ist das dein Vermieter?" fragte er neugierig, doch Ginny gab ihm keine Antwort: „Hast du die Rechnung mitgebracht?" fragte sie leise, es überraschte sie aber nicht, das er verneinte.

„Das geht alles auf Kosten des Hauses. Ich glaube der Alte steht auf dich." Jack meinte das nicht ernst, doch Ginny schien das höchst zu belustigen und sie fiel fast vom Stuhl vor Lachen.

Als sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte wirkte sie noch müder als zuvor. Jack wollte sie nicht länger stören und verabschiedete sich.

Den Rest seines Tages verbrachte er damit auf eigene Faust in der Winkelgasse herumzustöbern. Das war natürlich etwas ganz anderes, als Severus im Nacken zu haben. Leider ging sein Budget nicht weit über das gucken hinaus. Er stand vor den Auslagen des Geschäftes und war hin und hergerissen, doch nichts was er hätte bekommen können, wäre für die Augen von Frida, seiner Muggelfreundin, zu tolerieren gewesen. Es war eine total andere Welt.

Später fand er aber dann doch den Weg nach Hause. Mr. Snape schien ihn nicht großartig vermisst zu haben. Dafür das dreckige Geschirr um so mehr. Es war schon wieder spät, als Severus Snape mit seiner Arbeit aufhörte und sich dem Abendessen anschloss.

Doch bis zum Nachtisch sagte sein Chef nichts. Dann ganz plötzlich bekundete er doch Interesse: „Nun, schien es Ms. Weasley gut zu gehen?"

Jack wollte das nicht so genau festlegen: „Na ja, sie konnte laufen, lachen und sie schien in der Lage zu sein nicht sofort umzufallen. Aber bei der geringsten Aufregung schwankte sie bedenklich. Sie scheint Probleme mit ihrem Vermieter zu haben. Und sie wirkte, als müsste sie dringend die nächsten Tage durchschlafen um wieder gesund zu werden."

In Severus Miene zeigte sich ein kurzes Zucken, doch sein Ton war fast sanft zu nennen: „Jack, aller Schlaf der Welt kann ihr nicht helfen. Was sie retten kann, ist eine gezielte Behandlung. Bei den Muggeln gibt es diese Krankheit leider öfters, als in der magischen Welt, deswegen fehlen uns die Medikamentenvorräte. Sie kann von Glück sagen, das sie gestern zu uns gekommen ist, sonst wäre sie jetzt tot."

Jack erschraken Severus Worte ein wenig mehr als erwartet.

„Warum geht sie dann nicht in eine Muggelapotheke und holt sich dort das passende?" fragte er etwas dümmlich, er hatte recht der Blick seines Chefs musterte ihn kritisch: „Hast du schon mal was von den Drachenpocken gehört?" Jack nickte.

„Gut, dann weißt du auch, das Zauberer sie selten bekommen, wenn es aber geschieht, das es kaum eine Rettung gibt." Erläuterte Severus geduldig: „Muggel haben einen besonderen Schutz gegen Pocken, sie nennen das Impfung. Jetzt könnte man davon ausgehen, das ein Zauberer sich ja auch Impfen lassen könnte. Aber das wird nicht funktionieren, denn seine Krankheit bezieht er oft von magischen Wesen und deswegen ist es nicht dieselbe Krankheit. Man würde sie dann auf jeden Fall nicht Drachenpocken nennen. Ms. Weasley hat das selbe Problem. Sie scheint unter einer besonders eigenwilligen Art von Tuberkulose zu leiden. Du wirst die Krankheit bei uns eher unter Schwindsucht kennen. Vielleicht ist sie bei ihrer Arbeit damit in Kontakt gekommen. Wer weiß mit was sie alles zu tun hatte. Doch nachdem ich ihre Wohnung gesehen habe, wird mir so langsam klar, warum es so ein Ausmaß erreicht hat. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie in den vergangenen Jahren mehrmals Lungenentzündungen hatte, vielleicht hat sie deswegen auch solche Atemnot. Ihre Lunge scheint nur noch in Fetzen zu hängen."

Jack sagte darauf lange nichts, erst als Mr. Snape ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte wachte er wieder aus seinen Gedanken auf: „Das hört sich so an, als käme die Hilfe um Jahre zu spät." Sagte er leise.

„ Es ist keine besonders gute Grundlage. Ich hätte immer gedacht, das sie mittlerweile eine korpulente Mutter von sieben Kindern ist. Das sie aber kaum zwei Drittel von dem wiegt, was sie mit sechszehn auf die Waage bringen konnte und das sie ganz alleine ist verbessert ihren Zustand nicht wirklich. Es ist nur eine Frage des Willens. Es sieht aber so aus, als hätte sie sich schon aufgegeben." Erwiderte Severus und stand auf: „Gute Nacht." sagte er kurz und verschwand dann in seinen Schlafzimmer.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Keine Sorge, es wird in den nächsten Kapiteln noch genannt, was Ginny denn so schockierendes geäußert hat, das Molly und dem Rest der Mund offen stehen blieb.

Reviewgrenze zum weiterschreiben: min. 6 Reviews


	8. Unvorhergesehene Komplikationen

So wieder ein nettes Kapitel und ein wenig Handlung. Verzeiht mir die Sprünge in der Zeit und leicht in die Vergangenheit abschweifenden Gedanken, aber anders habe ich es nicht hinbekommen. Und egal was ich hier behaupte, es wird niemals eine Jack/Ginny Beziehung geben.

**8. unvorhergesehene Komplikationen**

Severus Snape konnte nicht schlafen und obwohl er schon immer zu langwierigen Phasen von Schlaflosigkeit geneigt hatte, beunruhigte ihn diese Tatsache doch etwas mehr als sonst.

Schon als junger Mann, als er gerade erst in Voldemorts Fänge geraten war, hatte er den Schlaf oft dauerhaft für Tage verloren. Nun, er kannte Mittel, damit ihm dieses kleine Problem nicht zum Verhängnis werden konnte falls er tot müde einen Auftrag erfüllen musste und seine eiskaltes Konzentration praktisch nicht mehr vorhanden war. Es gab mehrere Tränke womit er die Zeit überbrücken konnte, bis er wieder in den Tiefschlaf finden konnte und durfte. Das war nicht gerade sehr gesund, aber was sollte man machen?

Doch irgendwann hörte das auf und er hatte Ruhe bis zu dem Tag, als Harry Potter mit einer Leiche aus diesen verdammten Labyrinth gekrochen war. Und seitdem hatte er nie wieder auch nur eine Woche erlebt, wo er Nachts nicht aufgewacht war und um nichts auf der Welt wieder schlafen konnte.

Aber heute war es nicht die Erinnerung, die ihn plagte, sondern seine Gedanken für die er sich schämte. Wenn das auch nie jemand auch nur annehmen würde, Severus Snape konnte sich noch für etwas schämen.

Und wenn er es sich so richtig überlegte, schämte er sich am meisten darüber, das er überhaupt so eine Scham empfand.

Alles hatte an diesen Morgen angefangen, drei Tage nachdem er Jack zu Ms. Weasley geschickt hatte um nach ihr zu sehen. Und der Tag, der nun hinter ihm lag und in dieser wundervollen aber schlaflosen Nacht endete, war die reinste Hölle gewesen.

Früh am morgen, hatte Severus seinen manchmal recht nervigen Angestellten wieder mal erlaubt, Ms. Weasley seine Aufmachung zu machen und ihr neuen Tranknachschub zukommen zu lassen. Jack hätte das sowieso machen müssen, doch irgendwie wurde Severus den Verdacht nicht los, das dieser mit dem Nutzen auch viel angenehmes verband.

Als Jack endlich weg war hatte sich Severus seiner eigentlichen Arbeit gewidmet und ein paar neue Kessel mit diversen Heiltränken aufgesetzt. Das war ihm an seiner Arbeit immer noch der liebste Teil, obwohl ihn das sehr an all die Jahre in Hogwarts und die vielen Fehler seines Lebens erinnerte. Es war ihm immer als selbstverständlich vorgekommen, das er sein ganzes Leben immer mit der Zaubertrankkunst zu tun haben wollte, doch gerade diese Selbstverständnis hatte ihm irgendwann einen Großteil der Faszination genommen, die er einst empfand. Erst als er plötzlich sein Unterrichtsfach gewechselt hatte und ein ganzes Jahr lang kaum je einen Kessel von nahen sah, war die alte Sehnsucht wieder an ihm hochgekrochen, die von ihm forderte, endlich wieder einen wirklich anspruchsvollen Trank brauen zu müssen. Aber die Zeiten waren alles andere gewesen, als das er seinen eigenen Wünschen nachgeben konnte. Es gab soviel wichtigeres und drängenderes als den flammenden Kesseln voller Dämpfe.

Und nachdem alles dann vorbei war, schien es ihm auch nicht wichtig, ob er jemals irgendwann wieder die Möglichkeit zum brauen bekommen konnte.

Bis ihm dann eine Muggelzeitung in die Hände gefallen war und er in ihr einen Artikel las, das in einem unbekannten Kaff, dessen Namen niemanden geläufig war, irgendein total berühmter Doktor, den man vor vielen Jahren wegen seiner Entdeckung irgendwelcher Heilmittel, mit Preisen, Auszeichnungen und höchsten Ehren überschüttet hatte, völlig vergessen und einsam gestorben war.

Was die völlig überzogenen und tragischen Zeilen des Artikelschreibers so schrecklich fanden, erweckte in Severus nur eine stille Wehmut. Gerade erst war er aus seiner Verhandlung als freier Mann herausgekommen und hatte doch alles verloren. Jeder Magier im ganzen Land zweifelte das überraschende Urteil an und Severus war es so, als würden selbst in den Augen der an ihm vorbeiziehenden Muggel das Wissen um die Wahrheit und tiefstes Misstrauen stehen. Nichts anderes wünschte er sich, als das er auch für sich einen Ort um vergessen zu werden finden konnte. Er war verzweifelt und seine Perspektiven waren alles andere als gut und so tat er das nächstbeste, was ihm in den Sinn kam und apparierte in das von der Zeitung genannte Dorf.

Es war so einfach gewesen, dieses Haus hier zu erwerben und sich mit einer Apotheke niederzulassen. Niemand kümmerte es wirklich, wie gesagt, es war ein Ort an dem man wahrscheinlich selbst nach dem Tod, erst mal wochenlang unentdeckt blieb, ehe jemand sich jemand Gedanken machte.

Jedenfalls roch es in der ersten Zeit ziemlich verdächtig in der schäbigen Wohnung über dem Laden.

Severus hatte plötzlich unheimlich viel Zeit und es wurde ihm fast schon unheimlich. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er auch nur einen Moment erlebt, das mal keiner an ihm herumzerrte und irgendwas von ihm verlangte und forderte. Als Kind waren es seine Eltern gewesen, die ihren ewigen Zwist immer über seinen Kopf austobten. Seine Mutter hatte ihm all ihr Wissen hineingestopft, damit er auch nie nur ansatzweise den Eindruck machte ein Muggel oder Squib zu werden. Sein Vater verachtete sie und zunehmend auch ihn dafür, das sie so anders waren und er dagegen nichts machen konnte.

Später, als Severus nach Hogwarts kam, wurde sein Leben von den dortigen Vorgaben gelenkt und in späteren Jahren kamen auch all die Ansprüche hinzu, die seine „Freunde" an ihn stellten.

Das brachte ihn schließlich bis vor den dunklen Lord und hin zu dem Bund und den damit verbundenen Aufgaben, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang verfolgen würden. Und selbst in den Jahren wo Voldemort aus seinen Leben gewichen war, so hatte er doch keinen Moment um das zu tun, was er selber wollte. Albus Dumbledore hatte ihn fest in der Hand und ansonsten waren da noch hunderte von Schülern und das Wohl vom ganzen Rest der Zauberergemeinschaft.

Severus fühlte sich irgendwie leer, in den ersten Tagen seines neuen Lebens. Er durchstreifte die kahlen leeren Zimmer und fragte sich, warum er sich das überhaupt hier antat. Schließlich ließ er sich einfach in einer der verwahrlosten Räume niedersinken und dachte über die Zukunft nach. Er behielt einen kühlen Kopf und erkannte sehr bald, das es keinen Sinn machen würde, hier etwas neues aufzubauen, wenn sein einzigster Wunsch es doch war in der Vergessenheit den einsamen Tot zu finden. Er empfand nichts bei dem Gedanken und so tat er das einzigste um es möglichst bald beenden zu können. Er holte seinen besten Kessel heraus und braute sich ein passendes Mittel um sein Leben zu beenden.

Für so was gab es viele Rezepte und Severus entschied sich naturgemäß nicht gerade für das anspruchsloseste.

Aber als er dann nach einigen Tagen unermüdlichen Brauens endlich seine Phiole verkorken konnte, merkte er, das diese Tage so schön gewesen waren, wie fast kein einziger in den letzten Zwanzig Jahren. Ganz einfach, weil er einmal ungestört das tun wollte, was er wollte. Wie er es wollte, wann er es wollte, wie lange er es wollte.

Die Erkenntnis hatte ein Leichtes Lächeln auf seinen schmalen Lippen aufkommen lassen. Er nahm die Phiole mit dem Gift und verstaute sie in seinen Umhang, reinigte seinen Arbeitsplatz und machte sich dann daran, seine neue Existenz anzugehen.

Das er ausgerechnet die Tradition des alten Muggeldoktors fortführte und eine Apotheke gründete, beruhte nicht auf falscher Sentimentalität. Vielmehr war es das einzigste, was er gut konnte. In all den Jahren von Hogwarts hatte er sich in seiner engen Zusammenarbeit mit Pomona Sprout und Poppy Pomfrey einiges abgeschaut, zumindest waren ihm die genauen Zusammenhalte recht geläufig und so wagte er es einfach.

Und nach einigen Jahren fühlte er sich auch wieder imstande eine leichte Störung seines ruhigen Lebensflusses zu dulden und hatte erlaubt das Jack bei ihm einzog. Es war nicht die schlechteste Entscheidung seines Lebens sich ein wenig mehr als nötig um den halbverhungerten Jungen zu kümmern. Doch so wie der heutige Tag es noch zeigen sollte, war es doch eine seiner schwerwiegendsten Entscheidungen.

Doch noch stand er vor seinen Kesseln und hatte sich mit seinen Gedanken total darin verkrochen und ahnte von nichts. Erst als ihn Geräusche von Außen aus seiner Versenkung holten, schrak er auf und ging mal nachschauen. Jack machte selten so einen Lärm und wenn, dann hatte er berechtigte Gründe dafür. Überhaupt war sein Anblick leicht verwirrend als Severus ihn in der Küche aufspürte, in seiner Tasche sah man noch deutlich die Ausbeulung der Trankflasche, er war also noch gar nicht bei Ms. Weasley gewesen, sah aber ziemlich blass aus.

Als er Severus im Türrahmen erblickte und die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme und der finstere Blick seines Arbeitgebers ihn trafen, wurde er zwar schlagartig ruhiger, aber die Panik in seinen Augen, war nicht minder.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was du da gerade machst?" fragte Severus schneidend und Jack nahm erst mal einen Schluck Wasser aus der Leitung: „Mr. Snape, sie werden nicht glauben was mir gerade passiert ist." Stieß er außer Atem hervor und wagte es doch tatsächlich flehend zu Severus zu blicken: „Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, werde ich es dir wohl kaum glauben können, Jack."

Jack schien kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren. „Setzen." Fuhr Severus ihn an und trat näher. Jack befolgte die Anweisung, doch viel besser wurde es nicht. Was hatte der nur?

„Also... ich war im tropfenden Kessel und ..." er trank wieder einen Schluck Wasser. Severus hätte ihn erwürgen können. Wenn es so wichtig war, wieso redete er dann nicht endlich? Wenn er selber in seiner Jugend so etwas getan hätte nur weil was erschreckend war, hätte er wohl kaum den nächsten Tag erlebt. Doch diese Zeiten waren ja schon etwas länger her und so beschränkte sich Severus darauf ihm durch seinen Blick klar zu machen, das Jack sich ein wenig beeilen sollte.

„... ich dachte mir: Okay, da war doch dieser Laden für Zauberscherzartikel in der Winkelgasse der von Weasleys geleitet wird, also bin ich in die Winkelgasse gegangen und hab mich mal erkundigt, ob die was mit Ginny... ähm Ms. Weasley zu tun haben."  
Severus klappte fasst die Kinnlade herunter. Das der Junge so dreist vorging, hätte er nicht vermutet: „Ja und? Was war da denn?" fragte er drängend, denn er wurde zunehmend neugieriger. Jack schien endlich seinen größten Schock überwunden zu haben und atmete tief durch.

„ Ich bin da also reingegangen und hatte direkt das Gefühl richtig zu sein. Irgendwie schienen die beiden Herren Ms. Weasley ähnlich zu sehen. Ich habe einen ruhigen Moment abgewartet, als gerade keine Kundschaft da war und sie darauf angesprochen. Es schien nicht so, als ob sie das gut fanden, der eine stritt sogar erst ab, das er sie überhaupt kannte und wollte mich schon stehen lassen. Der andere sagte dann, er will nicht wissen was aus ihr geworden wäre, wenn sie endlich verschwunden wäre, würde ihm das reichen. Ich konnte mir das nicht vorstellen und hab sie weiter genervt. Ms. Weasley hat schließlich in derselben Straße gearbeitet und wohnt doch auch nicht soweit weg. Die sind dann aber richtig unfreundlich geworden und wollten mich rausschmeißen. Ich habe versucht denen zu erklären, das Ms. Weasley krank ist und Hilfe braucht, aber die haben mir glaube ich nicht richtig zuhören wollen. Wenn da nicht diese Frau gewesen wäre, hätten die mich sofort rausgeflucht. Sie schien mit einem der Männer verheiratet zu sein, er nannte sie Verity oder so ähnlich. Jedenfalls hat sie die beiden beschwichtigt und dann hat sie mich gefragt, woher ich ihre Schwägerin denn kenne."

Severus war es, als würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen. Diesen Moment hatte er befürchtet, wenn die Weasleyzwillinge es erfuhren, würde bald die ganze Welt Bescheid wissen, wo man den offenbar ungeschoren davonkommenden Todesser finden konnte. Nur schwer konnte er Jack noch zuhören.

„... und dann habe ich ihr auch noch erklärt, das ich mich ein wenig um sie kümmere. Und einer der Mr. Weasleys ist dann netter geworden und schien der Meinung mir von seiner Schwester abraten zu müssen. Ich sollte meine Beine in die Hand nehmen und vor dieser Verrückten weglaufen, meinte er zu mir. Aber keiner wollte mir erklären, was genau denn gemeint war. Letztendlich habe ich nicht viel erfahren, außer das sie sie total hassen. Aber als ich dann schon auf der Straße war, ist mir der andere Mann hinterhergekommen und wollte plötzlich wissen, wo er seine Schwester finden könnte. Aber irgendwie schien er nichts gutes vorzuhaben und ich weigerte mich es ihm zu sagen. Da hat er doch tatsächlich seinen Zauberstab genommen und mich auf offener Straße heimlich bedroht. Scheinbar ging er davon aus, das ich selber ein Rad abhätte, wenn ich mit seiner Schwester Kontakt pflegen würde und es fielen einige unschöne Worte. Es war unheimlich und ich hatte ein so schlechtes Gefühl dabei, ihm zu sagen wo sie lebt. Ich habe mich dann einfach losgerissen und bin weggerannt und er hat mich bis zum Tropfenden Kessel verfolgt. Ich konnte doch jetzt nicht zu Ginny, der Kerl wartet da bestimmt noch." Atemlos hielt Jack inne und entgegnete den starren Blick seines Chefs mit deutlicher Beklommenheit.

Severus konnte es nicht glauben und doch deutete nichts an Jack darauf hin, das er auch nur ansatzweise gelogen hätte. Ihm fiel wieder auf wie panisch die junge Ms. Weasley reagiert hatte, als er ihre Familie verständigen wollte. Und die Reaktion ihrer Geschwister konnte er gar nicht nachvollziehen. Sie schienen Ginnys Arbeitsplatz gekannt zu haben, es hatte sie aber nicht weiter interessiert, erst jetzt, wo sie verschwunden war reagierten sie total über. Und das sie ihre Schwester für verrückt hielten, erschien Severus auch total alarmierend.

„Was ist mit denen los?" fragte Jack leise: „Die benehmen sich ja, als hätte ihre Schwester ein Verbrechen begangen."

Severus schaute auf und erwiderte Jacks unsicheren Blick. Ja, genauso konnte man die Reaktion ausdrücken.

Natürlich erschien es Severus selber unmöglich, das Jack sich noch einmal in den nächsten Stunden zu Ms. Weasley begab. Aber ihr Medikamentenvorrat ging zur Neige. Severus bezweifelte nicht, das sie selber das gar so nicht tragisch finden würde und total unterschätzte. Aber natürlich wusste er auch, das es notwendig war, das sie ihre Tränke nicht einfach so streckte oder sogar vergaß.

Sie kamen zu der Vereinbarung, das Jack, obwohl es ihm offenbar nicht passte, erst am frühen Nachmittag noch einmal wagen würde zu ihr zu gehen und Severus trug ihm für die Zwischenzeit etwas anderes auf.

Doch damit was dieser Tag noch lange nicht vorbei. Jack ging zu Ginny Weasley und Severus merkte, das er gerne mehr über diese Sache gewusst hätte, die die große Familieneintracht der Weaseleys so zerstören konnte. Er schalt sich selber für seine Neugier. Was ging es ihm schon an? War es nicht genug, das er es nicht übers Herz brachte das mittellose Mädchen einfach an das St. Mungos weiterzuleiten, damit die sich mit ihr herumärgern konnten? Nein, stattdessen musste er mal wieder alles an sich reißen und ihr einfach ohne viel Aufhebens helfen.

Irgendwie wurde er auf seine alten Tage immer wunderlicher. Anstatt das er es begrüßte, das sein Leben mittlerweile recht einfach und unkompliziert war, schien er sich nach den Tagen zurück zu sehnen, als er noch Herr über alle Gerüchte und Vorgänge in Hogwarts war. Er hatte durch seinen vielfältigen Umgang, jedes einzelne der kleinen schmutzigen Geheimnisse seiner Schüler und ihrer Eltern gekannt und es hatte ihn insgeheim immer Genugtuung gebracht es in einigen Situationen gegen sie zu verwenden, oder ihnen in selteneren Fällen helfend unter die Arme zu greifen, ohne das diese dummen Kinder irgendetwas verstanden hatten. Meistens blieben seine Förderungsmaßnahmen auch recht geheim, selbst die Schüler seines eigenen Hauses schienen sich nicht so klar zu sein, was er alles für sie getan hatte, wenn er sie vor dem Rest der Welt verteidigte.

Severus Snape war ungerecht und oftmals mehr als selbstgefällig, darüber war er sich klar. Um in Gegenwart des dunklen Lordes zu überleben, musste man sich selber schon sehr gut kennen um nicht überrumpelt zu werden. Aber so ungerecht, wie er sich oft gegeben hatte, war er nun wirklich nicht. Wenn man nur einfach mal Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe nahm, zwei der untalentiertesten Schüler die die Welt je gesehen hatte und denen er trotzdem die Chance gab ihre Schulzeit zu überstehen ohne wegen ihrer schlechten Leistungen runtergenommen zu werden. Das war wirklich ungerecht all den hartarbeitenden Schülern gegenüber, die er in Grund und Boden taktierte. Doch es war wichtige, damit sie nicht nur für irgendwelche dreckigen Aufträge taugten, bei denen ein Schulabschluss unwichtig war. Beide waren Nachkommen von Familien die so verzweifelt waren, lieber ihre Vettern und Cousinen zu heiraten als auch nur in den Verdacht zu kommen, das es ihnen im laufe ihrer Familiengeschichte immer mehr an Würde und Reinblütigkeit verloren ging. Severus hatte es nicht getan, weil er so manche Nacht seines Lebens im Zirkel des dunklen Lordes neben ihren Vätern stand, sondern weil er sich sicher war das sie ansonsten überhaupt keine Chance hatten jemals zu der Erkenntnis zu gelangen, es anders machen zu dürfen. Das sie nicht von Geburt an dazu verurteilt waren als Kanonenfutter für Voldemort herhalten zu müssen, weil sie noch dümmer als ihre Väter waren.

Ja, die alten Zeiten. Manchmal war ihm sein späteres Leben, das so bar jeglicher Verantwortung war richtig vermisst. Und es reizte ihn ungemein, diesen schwierigen Fall mit ihrer Krankheit zu lösen. In St. Mungos würde sich niemand intensiv darum kümmern, das überschritt bestimmt die Auslagen, welche für mittellose Patienten bereitstanden. Und wenn die Heiler dort dann wirklich die miesen Quacksalber waren, für die er sie hielt, dann wäre Ms. Weasley dem Tode geweiht.

Es wurde Abend und Jack kehrt immer noch nicht zurück. Severus hätte es unter anderen Umständen nicht gewundert, wenn der Junge sich davon gemacht hätte, doch gerade nach dem was heute vorgefallen war, traute er ihm doch zu, nach der Erledigung seines Auftrages schnell nach hause zu kommen. War er wirklich so blöd sich auch noch auf Umwege zu begeben? Severus konnte nur noch mit dem Kopf schütteln und abwarten.

Endlich gegen halb Elf tauchte sein Angestellter wieder aus dem Kamin auf, Severus ungehaltene Miene entgegnete Jack mit demselben Ernst.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder geschehen?" fragte Severus ahnungsvoll und einen Moment lang bereute er es, das alles nicht selber übernehmen zu können. Er war sich sicher, kein Weasley der Welt hätte ihn daran hindern können, nach spätestens einer Stunde alles erledigt zu haben. Jack setzte sich hin und schnaufte, während sein Chef ihn sehr argwöhnig betrachtete. Dann sah der Junge ihn an: „Ginny war nicht mehr in der Wohnung."

Severus verstand ihn erst falsch: „Was denkt sich Ms. Weasley eigentlich? Vor einer Woche halb gestorben und nun schon wieder aktiv im Nachtleben?" entfuhr es ihm entrüstet, doch Jack sprang auf: „Ginny ist nicht aktiv im Nachtleben, sie ist von ihrem Vermieter rausgeschmissen wurden." Rief er aufgebracht.

Stille trat ein und Severus starrte ihn an: „Ihr Vermieter hat sie rausgeschmissen?"

„Ja." Behaarte Jack verzweifelt: „Als ich kam, hat mir so ein komischer Typ die Tür geöffnet und behauptet, es wäre seine Wohnung. Ich hab das natürlich nicht einfach hingenommen und dann stand da plötzlich dieser Kleiderschrank von einem Muggel neben mir und blaffte mich an, das er sie gestern rausgeschmissen hat. Sie hat ihre Miete angeblich nicht bezahlt und ist frech geworden, als er sie haben wollte."

Severus musste sich Jacks Erläuterungen bildlich vorstellen, aber so richtig konnte er nicht nachvollziehen warum Ms. Weasley nicht einfach ihren Zauberstab genommen hatte und den Vermieter einen Vergessenszauber aufgedrückt hatte. Warum hatte sie das mit sich machen lassen? Ihm fiel auf, das Jacks Tasche leer war, den Heiltrank war er trotz allem losgeworden, warum also machte er so einen Aufstand.

„Er konnte mir nicht sagen wo sie hin ist und so bin ich sie suchen gegangen. Stundenlang bin ich durch die Winkelgasse gelaufen und habe mich sogar vor dem Weasleyladen herumgetrieben, aber es gab kein Anzeichen das sie dort war. Und irgendwann bin ich in die Muggelwelt gegangen und habe dort weitergesucht."

Severus merkte, das er langsam ungeduldig wurde. Natürlich war es alles andere als gut, das Ginny Weasley nicht erreichbar war, aber musste man deshalb so ein wehklagen veranstalten?

„Und in welchen Hotel hast du sie dann aufgespürt?" fragte er leicht gelangweilt, erhielt aber nur einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Jack: „Mr. Snape, sie war in keinen Hotel. Ich hab sie mitten im Regen auf einer Bank im Hydepark gefunden. Da hat sie schon die letzte Nacht verbracht und ihr ging es wirklich nicht gut."

In Severus Miene zuckte es unmerklich: „Was ist das denn für eine Narretei? Jack, was sucht sie da, das ist tödlich in ihrem Zustand." Fragte er leicht heiser und stellte sich vor, wie es sein musste in dieser Witterung draußen zu schlafen.

Jack nickte verzweifelt: „Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, doch sie wollte nichts davon wissen. Sie wollte nicht einmal den Trank haben, das schien ihr alles total peinlich zu sein, das ich sie gefunden habe. Ginny wollte mich wegschicken und meinte, sie könnte sich wunderbar alleine um sich kümmern."

„Ja, das sieht man ja." Äußerte Severus ziemlich ungehalten und verfluchte die junge Frau für ihren unpassenden Stolz: „Was hast du dann mit ihr gemacht?" fragte er gespannt. An Jacks Miene merkte er schon, das es nicht viel war. „Ich hab sie überredet wenigstens ihren Trank zu nehmen, denn sie sah so matt und fiebrig aus, als hätte sie totale Schmerzen. Aber sie wollte mir keine weiteren Umstände machen. Ich hab ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, dort zu bleiben bis ich wiederkomme. Mr. Snape, wir müssen ihr helfen." Zwei hoffnungsvolle Augen fixierten Severus und er hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung, das Jack schon einen sehr genauen Plan hatte, wie die Hilfe auszusehen hatte. Und Severus sollte recht behalten.

„Können wir sie nicht aufnehmen. Sie muss doch einen festen Platz zum wohnen haben und bis sie eine neue Wohnung kriegt, dauert es doch, zumal sie wohl wirklich keinen Cent mehr hat und auch nicht arbeiten kann." Severus erschien es wie ein Schlag im Gesicht. Sicher, Jack hatte recht, Ms. Weasley konnte man nicht auf der Parkbank lassen, aber was bildete er sich ein so was vorzuschlagen?

„Jack, weshalb haben die Muggel Einrichtungen für solche Fälle? Sie kann sich doch daran wenden." Sagte er leicht verärgert. Jack erstarrte und es missfiel ihm deutlichst, was Severus vorgeschlagen hatte.

„Mr. Snape ich bitte sie-" rief er entrüstet aus, doch Severus fuhr ihm dazwischen: „Dort ist es warm, sie hat ein Dach über den Kopf und was zum Essen wird sie wohl auch kriegen. Was also, gefällt dir an meiner Meinung nicht?" fuhr er ihn harsch an, doch da schien er in ein Wespennest gestochert zu haben. Jack sprang auf und stelle sich ihm entgegen, ziemlich rot im Gesicht und sehr wütend. Mit einen verwunderten Ausdruck, betrachtete sich Severus den Ausbruch.

„Mr. Snape, sie haben wohl nicht mehr alle Sinne zusammen. Ich kann ihnen versichern das diese Obdachlosenasyle die reinsten Dreckkaschemmen sind und eine Frau dort ziemlich schnell unter die Räder gerät. Besonders, wenn sie krank und total erschöpft ist. Wie soll Ginny sich denn wehren, ohne direkt das Zaubereiministerium auf dem Hals zu haben? Und ich glaube nicht, das in ihrem Zustand überhaupt noch Zaubern möglich ist."

Severus spürte auch Wut in sich aufsteigen. Zum einen, weil dieser impertinente Kerl ihn anschrie und zum anderen, weil er recht hatte: „Mäßige deinen Ton, Jack, sonst kannst du noch heute zusammen mit deiner Ms. Weasley in ein solches Heim einziehen." blaffte er ihn an, Jack wurde aber nur noch wütender: „Ach nein, ist es wieder soweit? Sie machen einen Fehler und direkt heißt es wieder: Jack halt die Klappe, sonst fliegst du raus." Spie er verächtlich aus und ihm schien es auch nichts aus zu machen, das Severus Blick sich verdüsterte und er überlegte, welchen Fluch er seinen Mitbewohner an den Kopf werfen sollte : „Ich will keinen weiteren Ton mehr hören." Sagte er scharf und betonte jedes Wort einzeln. Endlich schien Jack wieder vernünftig zu werden, erbleichte um einige Nuancen und verstummte völlig.

„Geht doch." sagte Severus besänftigt: „Und was deine lautstarke Kritik an unserem Verhältnis angeht, dann lass dir gesagt sein, das es immer noch mein Haus ist, in dem du wohnst und es ist auch meine alleinige Entscheidung unter welchen Bedingungen ich bereit bin mir das überhaupt anzutun. Warum soll Ms. Weasley ausgerechnet nach hier kommen?" fragte Severus bemüht ruhig und Jack atmete tief durch: „Wie soll sie irgendwo sonst in Ruhe ihre Medikamente nehmen können, ohne das sie jemand in ein Muggelkrankenhaus schleppt und falsch behandelt?" fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Severus schnaubte, Jack war schon schlau. Er drang tiefer in die Augen des Jungen vor: „Bist du dir sicher, das es nur aus diesen Grund ist? Mir fällt gerade auf, das du mit Frida gar keinen Kontakt mehr hast, obwohl sie mir immer noch jeden Tag in die Arme läuft. Wenn Ms. Weasley herkommen würde, hieße das dann das Frida mit ihren nervigen Besuchen aufhören sollte?"

Jack prallte ein wenig zurück und ein verstehender Zug trat in seinen Blick: „Wenn sie das so wünschen, dann wird Frida ab sofort vergessen sein."

„Ich sehe du lernst dazu und fragst mich nach meinen Wünschen. Ja, ich will Frida nie wieder hier sehen und ja, Ms. Weasley kann hier vorerst nächtigen, falls sie es überhaupt wünscht. Aber ich erwarte von dir, das du dich benimmst. Ich habe nicht vor Feuer mit Feuer zu bekämpfen, verstanden?" Sein harscher Ton stand noch eine Weile zwischen ihnen. Severus bemerkte, das Jack sich irgendwie nicht so angesprochen fühlte und erst nach einer Weile erst zögernd nickte: „Wie sie wünschen, dann werde ich jetzt gehen und mein möglichstes tun um ihr Leben zu retten." Sprach Jack mit bestimmten Ton und drängte sich dann an Severus vorbei. Dieser schaute ihm ernst hinterher. Der ehemalige Lehrer und Meister der Zaubertränke hatte während all der Jahre in Hogwarts so manche infantile Liebe zwischen den Schülern aufgehen und wieder fallen gesehen. Er hatte dieses süßliche Getue immer mit spöttischen Hohn verfolgt und sein bestes Getan um die unhergreifende Unzucht auf den Gängen einzudämmen und so manches nächtliche Rendezvous in verlassenen Klassenzimmern aufzuspüren und weitere Folgen zu verhindern. In Hogwarts ging viel vor, und es hatte sogar mehrmals schüchterne Gesuche von Schülerinnen in Not gegeben, die ein Mittel gegen ihre aufquellenden Bäuche haben wollten. Severus war also bekannt, welche Gefahren und Dummheiten aus leichtfertigen Gefühlsverwirrungen entstanden. Aber wenn Jack sich wirklich für diese Frau entschieden hatte, dann würde er das zwar nicht gutheißen, weil sie sich wirklich nicht lange genug für so was kannten, aber ganz insgeheim für sich musste er eingestehen das Ginny Weasley viel besser für ihn wäre, als Frida.

Und der Stabilität von Ginny Weasley würde es auch nur zuträglich sein können, sich auf den zwar jüngeren, aber vernünftigen Jack einzulassen.

Jack ließ sich lange Zeit, wahrscheinlich war seine Angebetene immer noch recht störrisch. Severus wollte gerade seinen letzten Kontrollgang durch das Haus machen, ehe er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurückziehen wollte, da riss ihn ein Klopfen an der Ladentüre aus seinen Gedanken. Draußen war es dunkel und so musste er erst öffnen um mit einigen Überdruss zu erkennen, das Frida vor ihm stand.

„Mr. Snape, ich weiß ja das es sie einen feuchten Dreck interessiert, aber ich bestehe darauf, das sie mich jetzt sofort zu Jack lassen." Verkündete sie leicht unsicher, aber trotzig.

Severus konnte sie nur von Oben bis unten betrachten. „Ich will Jack sprechen, er wird ja wohl da sein." Stieß sie drängender hervor, wurde aber unter seinem Blick immer kleiner.

„Er ist nicht da, Frida." Sagte er kurz und wollte ihr schon die Türe vor den Kopf zuschlagen, da stellte sich einen Fuß dazwischen. _Muggel_, dachte er erbittert, _denen darf man nicht einmal die Meinung sagen, ansonsten wird man direkt verklagt._

„Oh ich weiß was sie wollen, Mr. Snape." rief sie schrill aus: „Sie wollen uns auseinanderreißen und unser Glück zerstören. Aber das werden sie nicht schaffen. Jack gehört zu mir und wenn ich ihn endlich gesprochen habe, dann werden auch sie keine Macht mehr über ihn haben." Entkam es ihr giftig. Severus schaute sie gelinde belustigt an: „Sie haben unrecht Frida, nicht nur ich will sie loswerden. Auch Jack selber hat mittlerweile bemerkt, das sie ihm nichts bieten können und sich anderweitig umgeschaut. Gerade im Moment befindet er sich bei seiner Freundin. Dürfte ich nun bitten, das sie ihnen bezaubernden Fuß aus der Türe nehmen?" Frida war erstarrt und blickte ihn ungläubig an: „Sie lügen!" Spie sie hervor: „Aber damit werden sie nicht durchkommen. Jack liebt mich und er wird mich noch viel mehr lieben und sogar heiraten, wenn ich ihn endlich gesprochen habe. Also lassen sie mich durch." Damit versuchte sie sich reinzuquetschen, doch Severus war es ein leichtes, dieses Versuch zu vereiteln: „Was wollen sie ihm denn so wichtiges Mitteilen, das er vor ihnen auf die Knie fällt? Schatz, ich bringe eine Kuh und zwei Schweine mit in die Ehe, wir werden wunderbar versorgt sein?" er funkelte sie höhnisch an, als sie zusammenzuckte. Doch leider wurde er sie nicht los, sie erholte sich ziemlich schnell wieder, zog die Schultern hoch und sah ihn so feste an wie es ging: „Sie sind ein niederer Lump, Mr. Snape. Meine Tiere gehen sie gar nichts an, aber ich werde ihnen trotzdem mitteilen, was ich zu ihm sagen werde: Schatz ich erwarte ein Kind von dir."

Damit zog sie die Nase hoch und wandte sich ab. Bevor Severus sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, war sie schon in der nächtlichen Dunkelheit verschwunden.

Und genau deswegen lag Severus nun mitten in der Nacht hier in seinen Bett und fand keine Ruhe. Er war Frida nachgegangen und hatte ihr das Wissen um ihre Begegnung kurzentschlossen mit einem _Obliviate_ entfernt, damit sie wenigstens vorerst nicht damit hausieren ging und alles für sich behielt.

Aber das war nur ein Aufschub. Severus war danach wieder ins Haus gegangen und hatte auf Jack und Ms. Weasley gewartet. Jack hatte das Mädchen in seinem Zimmer einquartiert und war unter Severus strengen Blicken auf die alte Couch gezogen um dort zu schlafen. Eigentlich wäre es der beste Augenblick gewesen um mit ihm über die Sache zu reden, doch Severus hatte es nicht getan.

Stattdessen war er ins Bett gegangen und hatte sich in Plänen und Vorhaben verstrickt, die ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben konnten. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Es würde niemals zu verheimlichen sein, wer der Vater des Babys sein musste, jeder im Dorf wusste um die Freundschaft der beiden. Jacks Leben zu zerstören, indem man ihn zu einer Heirat trieb, kam natürlich auch nicht in Frage. Severus schämte sich, weil er eine Intrige spann. Er schämte sich, weil er bereit war am nächsten Morgen mit dem Brauen eines Abtreibungsmittel zu beginnen und es ihr wenn nötig gewaltsam einzuflößen. Und er schämte sich vor allem, das er mittlerweile Scham empfand so was zu tun. Er hatte so oft soviel schlimmeres getan und es war ihm meistens total egal gewesen.

Es musste am zunehmenden Alter liegen, oder weil er vielleicht doch Jack ins Herz geschlossen hatte. So richtig konnte man das nicht sagen, aber eines wusste Severus, ob er nun handelte oder nicht, es würde Leben zerstören.

Fortsetzung folgt...

**Anmerkung der Autorin: **

Ihr merkt es sicher auch, es dauert einige Zeit bis diese Geschichte weiterveröffentlicht wird. Trotz den in unermessliche Höhe steigenden Leserzahlen, scheint ja kaum jemand wirklich Interesse zu haben, das ich dieses Projekt nicht aufgebe. Am ersten Veröffentlichungstag bekommt man ein paar Reviews und die 300! anderen Leser die dann noch folgen, und beim Vergleich meiner Statistik angezeigt werden, geben keinen Ton von sich.

Das treibt mich nicht gerade in so gute Laune meine wenige Zeit, die mir neben dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt bleibt noch damit zu verschwenden.

Ich habe letztes eine Geschichte gelesen, die weniger Reviews als ich hatte, aber 1000 haben wollte. Ich bin ja nicht größenwahnsinnig, aber 100 möchte ich schon am Ende des Projektes besitzen und fände ich auch angemessen. Dafür bekämt ihr dann eine gutdurchdachte Geschichte, die hoffentlich keiner anderen gleicht. Aber im Moment bin ich versucht es möglichst schnell abzuwickeln und die sich einfach küssen zu lassen, damit sie Hochzeit halten können und das ganze hier genau wie all die anderen Gute-Laune-Geschichten wird, die mit der Realität und meinen Wünschen nicht viel zu tun haben. Haltet mich davon ab und schreibt mir endlich mal eure Meinung und macht die Geschichte bekannter, falls sie wirklich so toll sein soll.

Bitte!


	9. Entscheidungen

Um zu leben bedarf es mehr 

**Kapitel 9**

Entscheidungen 

Als sie am Morgen die Augen öffnete, wähnte sich Ginny Weasley in einen ihrer tiefsten Träume. Sie lag in einen fremden Bett und ihre Umgebung kannte sie nicht, aber irgendwie machte ihr das auch nichts aus. Sie fühlte sich total ruhig und unheimlich wohl in ihrer Situation. Nicht, weil ihre Umgebung fremd war, sondern weil es so still und angenehm warm war. Für gewöhnlich erwachte Ginny meistens schon ziemlich früh am Morgen. Wenn draußen die ersten Autos vor ihren blinden Fenster hupten und ein eiskalter Zug durch ihre ungeheizte Wohnung strich, dann konnte sie nicht einfach in Bett bleiben. Selbst ihre Bettdecke war dann immer irgendwie klamm und das trieb sie zur Flucht.

Doch heute war es anders. Fast, als wäre es zum Ausgleich für die letzten beiden Nächte auf der Parkbank, umfing sie hier eine friedliche Atmosphäre, wie sie es zuletzt vor sieben Jahren im Haus ihrer Eltern erlebt hatte. Es war bei weiten nicht das erste Mal, das sie sich morgens in einer fremden Wohnung wiederfand. Na gut, im letzten Jahr so gut wie nie, aber was machte das für einen Unterschied? Aber es war schon ein Unterschied, wenn man nach langer Zeit in der Fremde einfach mal wieder nach hause gehen und in sein altes Kinderbett kriechen konnte. Es war wie Zauberei, man vergaß sofort alle Sorgen und füllte sich wieder total jung. Nun auf dieses Gefühl verzichtete sie seit sieben Jahren und würde es auch nie wieder in ihren Leben erfahren, aber wie sie gerade hier in diesen Bett lag, kam es schon nahe ran und sie seufzte wohlig. Ginny wusste natürlich wie sie hier hergekommen war und wem das Bett eigentlich gehörte und da vertrieb sie ihre tröstlichen Gedanken schnell wieder.

Es war schon ungewohnt zu wissen, das man im Bett eines fremden Jungen lag, von dem man nicht einmal den Nachnamen erfahren konnte. Immer, wenn sie ihn bei seinen Besuchen darauf angesprochen hatte, war er ausgewichen. Jack hatte ihr genug von seiner Geschichte erzählt, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, bezweifelte sie einige Details an seinen Angaben. Aber was ging sie Jack und seine Vorgeschichte an? Er war schließlich nicht der einzigste Mensch mit Geheimnissen und da sie selber die Gründe ihrer Misere für sich behielt, gestattete sie jedem anderen auch ein großes Maß an Verschwiegenheit. Viel unheimlicher als etwaige Leichen im Schrank, war es sich vorzustellen, das vielleicht nebenan ihr alter Lehrer und der Verräter der Zaubererwelt, Severus Snape schlief und sie sich ausgerechnet in seinem Haus befand.

Es war schon komisch, und Ginny machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken, warum sie sich letztendlich doch auf Jacks Überredungskünste eingelassen hatte. Sie musste ja richtig müde und geschafft gewesen sein, das er sie dann doch herumbekommen hatte. Wenn er sie jetzt in diesen Moment noch einmal gefragt hätte, dann hätte sie niemals ja gesagt. Nun, es war geschehen und sobald sie einen Fuß vor die Türe setzte, dann würde ihr Severus Snape in die Quere kommen. Und dann noch ein Severus Snape, dem man etwas schuldig war. Toller Ausblick, man konnte sich gar nichts schöneres vorstellen.

Frustriert erhob sie sich und schaute sich in Jacks Zimmer um. In der gestrigen Nacht hatte sie nur noch ins Bett gewollt und ihre Umgebung nicht gerade beachtet. Es erstaunte sie, was sie sah. Das hier war garantiert nicht das Zimmer, das sie Jack zugemutet hatte. Überhaupt sah es nicht nach Jungessellenhaushalt aus. Es war so aufgeräumt und dadurch, das nicht einmal eine Socke, oder irgendetwas anders, das auf den Bewohner schließen ließ herumlag, grenzte die Ordnung im Raum, schon an Unpersönlichkeit. Das lag aber bestimmt nicht an Jack selber, obwohl er es so ordentlich hielt. Aber den wahren Grund vermutete sie bei jemand anderen, dessen Pingeligkeit ihr aus alten Zeiten noch sehr gut in Erinnerung war. Wenn man da seine Zutaten nicht korrekt in millimetergenaue Stücke zerteilt hatte, konnte man schon vergessen, das der Trank am Ende in seinen Augen auch nur annehmbar war. Und das bezog sich nicht nur auf die Zaubertrankkunst und VgddK, sondern auf sein ganzes Leben. Ob es wohl im ganzen Haus so aussah?

Ginny musste über ihre eigene Dummheit lächeln, sie war bereits einmal in dieser Wohnung gewesen, also sollte sie sich diese Frage selber beantworten können. Und die Antwort lautete ja, Wenn man hier auch nur in der verstecktesten Schublade einen Hauch von Chaos entdecken konnte, dann wäre es ein Wunder. Severus Snape war ein komischer Mensch, das war ihr schon mit Elf Jahren klar gewesen. Natürlich hatte sie damals andere Gründe für seine Art verantwortlich gemacht, als sie es heute konnte.

Damals in ihrem ersten Jahr, war er ihr einfach als ein sehr böser und hartherziger Mensch erschienen, dem es Spaß machte jeden zu quälen, der auch nur ansatzweise Anzeichen machte, eigene Gedanken zu haben. Später wusste sie es besser. Severus Snape war oft hartherzig und böse und quälte wirklich gerne, aber dafür gab es auch Gründe. Gründe, die schrecklich waren, die sie aber verstehen konnte. Jedenfalls erschien es ihr so, vielleicht würde sie bald auch da mehr Gewissheit haben. Schließlich waren sie ja jetzt Nachbarn. Bei diesen Gedanken zog Ginny ein grimmiges Gesicht. Sie hätte ihre Lage gerne einfach eingetauscht, wenn es sie nur vor der Konfrontation gewahrte, die sie bald haben würde.

Ein komischer Geruch hing plötzlich in der Luft und sie überlegte, was es sein könnte. Ginny hatte einen Verdacht, vielleicht lag Snapes Tranklabor genau unter diesen Zimmer. Das würde passen, denn es wäre ein Grund, warum er diesen Raum an seinen Angestellten gegeben hatte. Jack war schon zu bemitleiden, was musste der Junge getan haben, das er nun freiwillig hier mit diesen Menschen lebte? So was würde sie nicht einmal ihren ärgsten Feind wünschen, und schon gar nicht sich selber. Nun, jetzt saß sie hier...

Ginny hasste Zaubertränke, na ja, wenigstens war sie da nie durchgefallen, aber ihre wahre Leidenschaft war es nie gewesen. Zaubertränke hatte sie nie so richtig gemocht. Es war ihr zu steril und genau, man hatte keinen Spielraum für eigene Ideen und schon das kleinste Versehen löste ein Inferno an explodierenden Kesseln aus. Vielleicht kam es also von ihrer Lebenseinstellung her. Ginny war schließlich in einer chaotischen Großfamilie großgeworden. Improvisieren stand da immer hoch im Kurs. Man musste erfinderisch sein, denn viel Platz hatten sie auch nie, und meistens herrschte das pure Chaos. Selbst in Hogwarts war das so. Ginny selber hatte noch den Vorteil besessen, das sie ein Mädchen war. Ihre Wäsche und Kleider, die von den Hauselfen gewaschen wurden, landeten garantiert wieder irgendwann in ihrer Truhe. Spätestens, wenn die Elfen die BHs, welche mit G. Weasley gekennzeichnet waren, bei dem anderen G. Weasley einräumten, freuten sich die Zwillinge ziemlich. Aber meistens machten sie nur ein paar Experimente, dann bekam Ginny ihre Wäsche irgendwann zurück. Natürlich war das mehr als peinlich, aber irgendwie waren die Hauselfen blind, wenn sie die Schilder in ihren Kleidern, von Georges auseinanderhalten sollten. Auch ihre Mutter sah das nie so eng und spielte das alles mit einem Schulterzucken herunter und erzählte dann davon, was ihre beiden Brüder früher mit ihr gemacht hatten. Man lernte halt schnell, über Unordnung hinweg zu sehen, andere Dinge waren wichtiger, als sich über herumliegende und verschwundene Sachen aufzuregen. Klar konnten die regelmäßigen Suchereien nach vermissten Sachen schon mal ganz lustig sein, aber irgendwann wünschte man sich doch, das ein wenig Ordnung herrschen würde. Jedenfalls hatte Ginny es sich als kleines Mädchen immer gewünscht. Sie hatte sich auch immer eine weitere Schwester gewünscht, aber das war auch nie etwas geworden. Man musste sich den Umständen anpassen und nicht alles andere an sich selber.

Sie war nach Hogwarts gekommen und lernte eine Welt kennen, in der Ordnung alles war. Ginny merkte, das sie diese Ordnung nicht mochte und wollte sich um nichts auf der Welt unterkriegen lassen. Irgendwie kam es ihr nun kindlich vor, das sie sich jemals etwas anderes gewünscht hatte. Irgendwie kam sie mehr auf die Zwillinge, als Ron und Percy, aber selbst das war ihr egal. Ihr erstes Jahr war nicht schön, und es brauchte erst mal die Hilfe eines verfluchten Tagebuches um ihr die Augen für sich selber zu öffnen.

Wenigstens sah es danach lange so aus, als würde sie zurechtkommen. Eigentlich tat sie es auch, aber etwas fehlte ihr immer, so sehr sie sich auch verleugnete.

Ginny entschied, das all ihr Grübeln ihr auch nicht weiterhelfen würde und stand auf. Sie reckte sich wohlig und schaute sich weiter um. Ihr Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihre Theorie, von draußen sah man eine leichte Dampfwolke hochsteigen. Ja, wenn man keinen tiefen Kerker mehr hatte, dann musste man wohl das Risiko eingehen, das die Nachbarn dachten, es brennt. Nur leider sah es nicht so aus, als würde es Nachbarn geben. Das war ihr ja bereits bei ihren ersten Besuch aufgefallen, nur erschien es ihr da noch nicht wert, mal drüber nachzudenken. Langsam erkannte Ginny, worauf sie sich hier wohl eingelassen hatte und das sagte ihr nicht nur das sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, einzuwilligen hier kurzfristig zu leben, sondern das es schon falsch war Severus Snapes Tränke anzunehmen. Wenn sie sich direkt mit ihm wegen seines Lohnes auseinandergesetzt hätte, dann wäre ihr jetzt leichter ums Herz. Aber nein, sie musste sich ja damit zufrieden geben, das er die Bezahlung bis jetzt ablehnte. Und es kam immer mehr hinzu. Zwar wusste sie weniger als zuvor, woher sie das Geld nehmen sollte, aber Ginny erwägte schon einen Brief an ihre Mutter zu schreiben. Wenn man mal den ganzen Zwist und die Irrtümer wegließ, dann würde Molly ihrer einzigsten Tochter, vielleicht diesen lebensnotwendigen Wunsch nicht abschlagen wollen. Man müsste es nur so machen, das Molly den Brief alleine zu Gesicht bekam, so das sie ihn in Ruhe lesen konnte und von niemanden reingeredet bekam. Doch Ginny hatte nicht viel Hoffnung, das so etwas gelingen würde, so oft hatte sie schon Briefe geschrieben, und die waren einfach wieder zurückgekommen.

Zuletzt hatte sie vor drei Jahren, als ihr Minimuff Arnold so schwere Gallensteine gehabt hatte um Unterstützung gebeten. Man hätte ihn wieder heilen können, aber magische Veterinäre waren teuer, teurer, als Ginny es sich kurzfristig von ihrem Ersparten leisten konnte. Doch der Brief kam nicht einmal zurück und weil es Arnold immer schlimmer ging, musste sie ihn einschläfern lassen. Das Geld dafür konnte sie zum Glück noch aufbringen, sonst hätte sie doch tatsächlich überlegen müssen, wie sie ihren geliebten Gefährten selber von seinen Leiden erlösen konnte.

Nach all dem was geschehen war, hätte sie es gekonnt, aber selber gemacht hätte sie es um nichts auf der Welt.

Ein Geräusch von der Türe ließ sie aufhorchen. Jack war gerade eingetreten und er hielt ein Tablett mit Frühstück in der Hand. „Guten Morgen Ginny, wie wäre es mit Frühstück?"

Ginny war überhaupt nicht nach essen zumute. Das drückende Gefühl in ihrer Brust warnte sie, das auch nur ein Happen dieses schreckliche Husten auslösen würde. Dennoch, wenn sie das Tablett so sah, hätte sie sich gewünscht Jacks Mühen wertschätzen zu können. Na ja, wenigstens konnte sie noch den Kaffee trinken, dessen leckerer Duft den ganzen Raum durchströmte und den Geruch nach Zaubertrank überdeckte.

Jack bestand darauf, das sie im Bett bliebe, was Ginny einerseits ein wenig peinlich war, anderseits aber ganz recht. Peinlich war es, weil ihr noch nie irgendwer ein Tablett ans Bett gebracht hatte, damit sie dort Frühstücken konnte. Aber Ginny war es ganz recht, weil sie sich schon denken konnte, woher die Beschränkung auf diesen Raum rührte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Severus Snape erwähnt, das er keine Umstände wegen dem neuen Hausgast haben wollte und Jack vermied das, indem er Ginny von seinem Chef fernhielt. Na ja, damit konnte sie leben.

In den folgenden Tagen nahm das aber bald überhand. Jack besorgte ihr Bücher, Jack kochte extra für sie weiche Sachen, Jack brachte ihr jede Mahlzeit ans Bett. Jack achtete darauf, das sie unterhalten war und fragte mindestens fünf mal am Tag, ob es ihr auch wirklich gut ginge. Für Ginnys Verhältnisse ging es ihr sehr gut. Sie hustete schlimmer, als jemals zuvor, aber zugleich hatte sie auch die Muße sich einfach hinzulegen und auszuruhen. Deswegen litt sie unter ihren Beschwerden kaum noch. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, das sie wirklich aufstehen wollte. Warum denn auch? Ob sie nun sich in der Wohnung blicken ließ oder nicht, es würde sowieso nicht über die Tatsache hinweghelfen, das sie ein zahlungsunfähiger Gast war, den sie aushalten wollten. Ginny fühlte sich auch nicht eingesperrt, aber doch extrem umsorgt. Selbst wenn sie auf die Toilette musste, dann wollte Jack vorher benachrichtigt werden. Damit auf keinen Fall Severus Snape gerade dieselbe Idee hatte und vor der verschlossenen Türe stand. Als Jack ihr diesen Grund nannte, musste Ginny sich erst mal wegschmeißen vor lachen. Sich Severus Snape vorzustellen, wenn er mal ganz dringend musste und das Klo besetzt war, hatte etwas an sich. Doch es darauf ankommen lassen, wollte sie selber nicht.

Die Zeit verflog unheimlich schnell. Ginny schlief fast den ganzen Tag und konnte nichts daran ändern. Spätestens um neun Uhr Abends schlief sie ein und wurde nicht vor 11 Uhr morgens wieder wach. Manchmal auch später. Und kaum hatte sie dann zwei Stunden was getan, wurde sie wieder müde. Ihr dämmerte selber, das dieses unheimliche Schlafbedürfnis Folge der Untätigkeit war. Warum erst wach werden, wenn man doch nichts zum tun hatte?

Doch irgendwann schlug Ginny morgens die Augen auf und stellte fest, das sie schon 9 Tage hier war. Neun ereignislose Tage, in denen sie vom eigentlichen Hausbesitzer nicht zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Überhaupt verlief das Zusammenleben viel ruhiger, als man es sich vorstellen konnte. Nur manchmal hörte man Severus nach seinen Angestellten rufen und dieser zog dann recht missmutig von ihren Bett ab und erledigte seine eigentlichen Aufgaben.

Aber der heutige Tag war irgendwie nicht wie die anderen. Jack schien seltsam schweigend, als er ihr das Frühstück brachte. Und er blieb noch bei ihr und betrachtete sie leicht fragend, während sie ihren Toast aufweichte: „Hast du irgendwas Jack?" fragte Ginny beiläufig, erhielt aber erst mal keine Antwort. Erst als sie ihn fragend anschaute, trat ein anderer Ausdruck in sein Gesicht: „Ginny, ich frage mich jetzt schon länger etwas über dich." Sagte er und irgendwie schien er verlegen. Ginny grinste unwillkürlich. Was bildete sich der Junge eigentlich ein? Sie würde ihm schon noch die passende Antwort geben müssen. Meistens endeten solche Fragen damit, das jemand wissen wollte, wie als sie war und dann ging es immer weiter. Wenn man Jacks jugendliches Alter bedachte, dann wäre das eine gute Frage. Jedes Jahr Unterschied verursachte riesige Distanzen. Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht so ganz daran, wenn jemand sie aufreißen wollte, dann machte der nicht so ein komisches Gesicht. Und so war es dann auch.

„Du hast scheinbar ja Streit mit deiner Familie." Sagte er zögernd und Ginny verdrehte schon die Augen. Das war ja noch schlimmer als eine eventuelle Anmache.

„Na ja, und letztens da bin ich bei deinen Zwillingsbrüdern gewesen und die-" redete er weiter und Ginny unterbrach ihn bestützt: „Du hast was?"

„Ja, ich... wollte mal so schauen, was für ein Angebot der Laden hat und dann... dann bin ich deinen Brüdern begegnet. Ich habe sie auf dich angesprochen, aber da reagierten sie sehr ungehalten. Sie warfen mir vor, das du eine Verbrecherin wärst. Und jetzt frage ich mich die ganze Zeit, ob deine Brüder nicht spinnen." Jack betrachtete sie weich, aber Ginny war das egal. Sie hörte nur heraus, das Jack in ihrer Vergangenheit gestöbert hatte und wurde sauer. „He, warum guckst du denn so böse?" fragte er alarmiert, doch da hatte er schon ein Kissen im Gesicht. Ginny hätte auch das Tablett werfen können, doch dazu war sie zu gut erzogen.

„Was mischst du dich in mein Leben, Jack Irgendwer? Meine Familie und mich, das geht dich gar nichts an. Und warum meine Brüder so über mich reden, das hat dich auch nicht zu interessieren. Für was hältst du dich?" Fauchte sie ihn an und er schaute sie hilflos an und brachte sich wegen eines zweiten Kissens in Deckung: „Und merke dir eins, Jack. Zuviel Neugierde schadet nur."

„Uh, das hört sich ja an, als würdest du mir was tun wollen. Danke für deinen Ratschlag, aber wenn ich so was bräuchte, dann gehe ich nach unten und frag den Alten nach seinen Lebensweisheiten. So was erzählt er mir mindestens dreimal am Tag. Oder noch viel besser, geh doch selber, ihr versteht euch sicher ganz prächtig und ich hätte endlich meine Ruhe. Ich wollte dir nur helfen, Ginny. Ich habe deine Brüder und ihre Meinung kennen gelernt, na und? Das ist halt so passiert. Tut mir leid, wenn du das so ernst nimmst. Ich wollte ihnen ja nicht glauben, aber wenn ich dich jetzt so ansehe, dann ist da vielleicht doch was dran." Rief er aufgebracht und schmiss die Kissen zurück. Ginny ernüchterte das etwas. Das Jack laut werden konnte, hätte sie ihm wirklich abgesprochen und eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Sie hätte ihren Ärger runterschlucken sollen. Schließlich war sie älter und sollte wenigstens vernünftiger sein. Menschen wie Jack, waren praktisch unfähig irgendwas falsch zu machen, weil sie immer alles nur gut meinten.

„Trotzdem geht es dich nichts an. Ich frag dich ja auch nicht nach deiner Familie." Sagte sie ruhiger, aber immer noch etwas aufgewühlt und funkelte ihn an. Scheinbar wollte Jack jetzt auch nicht so tun, als wäre es für ihn kein Problem über seine Vergangenheit zu reden. Ginny hätte ihm sowieso nicht zuhören wollen, wenn er ihr irgendwas erzählen wollte.

„Schön." Sagte er nur kühl und nickte ihr zu: „Ich gehe jetzt, du weißt ja wo die Küche ist. Stell die Sachen einfach dort ab, wenn du fertig bist. Ich mache es dann schon weg." Es klang leicht säuerlich, obwohl er es ja gewesen war, der jeden eigenen Handschlag bei ihr verhindert hatte. Damit verschwand er dann und klatschte die Türe lautstark zu.

Ginny blieb alleine zurück und fragte sich, was gerade passiert war. Warum war sie überhaupt so ausgerastet? Sie wusste es nicht wirklich, genauso wenig wie sie wusste, ob Jack oder eher Fred und Georges Worte sie so kränkten. Eine Verbrecherin also, mehr war sie nicht mehr für die anderen. Sie hatte es tief in ihrem Inneren gewusst, aber wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Der Krieg hatte aus allen Beteiligten Verbrechern gemacht. Auf beiden Seiten hatte man gemordet, wenn es denn am Ende überhaupt noch verschieden Seiten gegeben hatte. Am Ende war alles im Chaos ausgebrochen. Wenn es auch aus unterschiedlichen Gründen geschah, Mord war Mord. Natürlich waren Dinge geschehen, die nicht hätten passieren dürfen, aber sie selber war dabei bestimmt nicht die schlimmste gewesen. Auch sie hatte einige Todesser töten müssen, weil sie sich durch keinen anderen Fluch hatten abhalten lassen, sie selber umzubringen und vorher noch schrecklich foltern zu wollen. Irgendwie waren die Todesser anfangs in der Überzahl gewesen und hatten für kleine Ablenkungen Zeit genug. Man konnte sich entweder durch sein ganzes Fluchrepertoire kämpfen um die Gegner abzublocken, oder sich die Sache einfacher machen und ihnen den letzten aller Flüche aufhetzen. Wer immer noch davor zurückschreckte, sich der gleichen Mittel wie die dunkle Seite zu bedienen, der wurde bald von den Todessern überwältigt und landete auf den mittlerweile blutgetränkten Boden um auf grauenhafteste Weise zu sterben.

Und dann kam der Moment, in dem alles in Ginnys nächster Nähe innehielt und gebannt dem Kampf zwischen Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort verfolgten. So hatte Ginny auch Muße genug sich von ihren Kontrahenten freizumachen. Nachdem Harry und Voldemort genau vor ihrem Augen gemeinsam gefallen waren, hatte Ginny aufgehört gegen etwas kämpfen zu wollen. Es war zuende und alles war verloren. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen und war neben den vielen toten Körpern niedergesunken, die um sie herumlagen. Heute konnte sie es kaum mehr glauben, aber mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld, im Zentrum, in dem alles entschieden wurde, hatte niemand auf sie geachtet. Fast als hätte niemand mitbekommen, dass das große Ende schon gekommen war und nichts mehr etwas an der Lage ändern konnte.

Ginny hatte die Toten schon beweint, als rings um sie her noch die letzten Todesser verzweifelten Widerstand leisteten, um nach dem Fall des Lordes wenigstens noch entkommen zu können. Und ihre Gegner, die Auroren, waren nicht weniger zimperlich in ihren Mitteln. Es war halt eine Schlacht gewesen und dabei hatte die Gerechtigkeit nicht viel mitzureden gehabt. Mehr als je zuvor, vernahm Ginny nun die Schreie und umherzischenden Flüche um sich herum, sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, wenn sie die vielen Leichen auf dem roten Gras sah. Und obwohl Ginny vor Schmerz fast zerrissen wurde, bekam sie mit, welcher Irrsinn um sie herum vorging.

Es waren nicht alles grausame monströse Todesser, die sich gegen die heldenhaften Kämpfer des Lichtes gewendet hatten. Natürlich, Harry war tot und war keine achtzehn Jahre alt geworden, aber die zusammengescharrten Anhänger Voldemorts, die ihnen entgegenstanden, waren oftmals auch nur Kinder gewesen. Ginnys Blick glitt über die Leichen um sich herum. Unter den zerfetzten Todesserroben, blickten ihr leblose bleiche Gesichter entgegen. Manche kannte sie von früher, aus der Schule her, andere waren ihr gänzlich unbekannt. Aber sie waren nicht selten noch jünger als sie selber und ihre erloschenen Augen und verrenkten Glieder, ließen das Grauen dieser Stunden erst richtig an sie selber herankommen. Man konnte nicht einmal sagen, wen sie selber ermordet hatte.

Ginny war freiwillig hergekommen um gegen die große Ungerechtigkeit und für das Gute an der Seite ihrer Freunde zu kämpfen, aber keines der bleichen aber jugendlichen Antlitze um sie herum, zeigte auch nur einen Funken derselben Entschlossenheit. Ginny konnte nicht glauben, das sie ihre Entscheidung herzukommen, selber getroffen hatten. Andere hatten sie für diese jungen Menschen getroffen. Die eigenen Eltern vielleicht, deren Herzen voller Angst steckten und denen Voldemort befohlen hatte auch noch ihre Jüngsten zu ihm zu bringen. Ginny blickte auch auf Harry und dem was einst Tom Riddle gewesen war. Beide sahen so aus, als wäre ihnen das Inferno um sie herum total egal, weil längst alles entschieden war. Sie spürte tief in sich, das etwas total falsch gelaufen war. Es war soviel unrecht geschehen. Es hätte andere Lösungen geben müssen, als alles in einer riesigen Schlacht enden zu lassen. Es hätte nie soweit kommen dürfen. Vielleicht wäre dann viel Leid verhindert wurden.

Und während sie sich immer tiefer in ihren Schmerz und das eigene Grauen verstrickte, glitt ihr Blick rund. Sie sah alte Bekannte und gute Freunde, die gleichermaßen fielen. Und dann blieb sie an zwei Todesserinnen hängen, die sich gerade mit einen bulligen Gegner auseinander setzten. Beiden Frauen waren die Kapuzen hinabgerutscht und die entblößen blassen Gesichter und die strähnigen blonden Haare, ließen auf eine enge Verwandtschaft schließen. Vielleicht Mutter und Tochter, vielleicht auch Geschwister.

Obwohl alles so schnell ging, schien es Ginny als bliebe die Zeit fast stehen. Sie sah nur noch die beiden verzweifelten Frauen in den Todesserroben, die so aussahen, als wollten sie nur noch flüchten und bedrängt wurden. Beide hatten keine Zauberstäbe mehr, waren von ihrem Gegner entwaffnet wurden. Eigentlich waren sie hilflos, und hatten nur noch sich selbst. Alles sah so aus, als ob sie sich vergeblich stellen wollten, aber auf Widerstand stießen. Für einen Moment rätselte Ginny, wer der ihr Gegner war, aber sie kannte ihn nicht einmal vom sehen. Es war wohl einer der vielen, die vor einigen Tagen auftauchten und für den Orden kämpfen wollten. Unterstützung konnte man immer gebrauchen und wer für die Sache war, konnte nicht auf der Seite von Voldemort sein. Ein guter Mensch war man deswegen aber nicht. Schändung auf dem Schlachtfeld, war außerdem kein Zeichen einer guten Gesinnung. Und dieser Mann war nicht der einzigste, der über die Stränge schoss. Überall geschah Unrecht, und man musste dafür auch die gute Seite verantwortlich machen.

Ginny trennte sich mit plötzlicher Entschlossenheit von Harrys Leichnam und beteiligte sich wieder am Kampf. Der Krieg war vielleicht entschieden, doch die Schlacht tobte immer noch. Noch war es nicht wirklich zuende und so beschloss Ginny Weasley zum Ende beizutragen.

Der bullige Mann, fiel bald von Ginnys Todesfluch getroffen, reglos in das blutgetränkte, zertrampelte Gras. Die beiden Frauen schauten sie erschrocken und zugleich erleichtert an und erhoben sich rasch und plünderten ihren erledigten Gegner aus, um ihre Zauberstäbe zu finden. Ginny verfolgte es regungslos, nicht wissend, ob es wirklich das war, was man richtig nennen konnte. Die jüngere der Frauen, der man in der Nähe ansah, das sie nur ein Mädchen war, riss ihren Zauberstab an sich und richtete ihn gegen Ginnys Brust. Doch die andere, die eindeutig ihre Mutter sein musste, schrie etwas im Weglaufen und blieb erstarrt stehen. Im Gesicht ihrer Tochter stand große Unsicherheit. Ginny rechnete damit, das dieses Mädchen sie töten würde, und wenn sie es getan hätte, dann wäre Ginny nicht einmal verstimmt gewesen. Zuviel war geschehen um noch einen gemeinsamen Weg zu finden. Doch ihre Mutter kam zurückgelaufen und riss das Mädchen am Ärmel mit sich weg. Ginny blieb alleine zurück und blickte ihnen nach. Das letzte was sie in den Augen des Mädchens gesehen hatte, war große Dankbarkeit und das bestärkte Ginny, das sie recht getan hatte. Diese beiden Frauen, waren harmloser gewesen, als die Hälfte von Orden des Phönix um sie herum. Die beiden entkamen und Ginny sah sie nie wieder und erfuhr nicht, wer sie wirklich waren. Die Schlacht tobte weiter und immer noch lag Harry neben seinem ärgsten Feind tot auf dem Feld. Ginny blieb in seiner Nähe und doch wurden an diesen Tag noch einige Zauberer mehr, Opfer ihrer Flüche. Nur scherte sie sich nicht mehr darum, ob sie ein Todesserzeichen hatten, oder nicht.

Es hatte keine weiteren Folgen für sie, obwohl ihr Tun nicht verborgen geblieben war. Angeblich waren alle Todesser gefangen, oder getötet worden, was natürlich nicht so war. Also mussten die Leichen in den Reihen des Ordens, wohl alle von diesen Todessern stammen. Vorzugsweise von denen, die das Inferno überlebt hatten und denen man eine Verhandlung bereiten konnte. Mit rechten Dingen ging es nicht zu, und so mancher, der kaum etwas getan hatte, wurde so als vielfacher Mörder abgestempelt. Ginny wollte nicht, das irgendwer wegen ihrer Taten belangt wurde und letztendlich war sie es selber, die eingestand, das man den ein oder anderen Toten nicht einen der gefangenen Todessern ankreiden konnte, sondern das sie es selber gewesen war. Offiziell hieß es dann, der Schmerz wegen Harrys Tod, hätte sie so handeln lassen und es wäre ein Versehen gewesen, das sie im Eifer des Gefechtes, den falschen getroffen hatte. Und ihr verzweifeltes Auftreten, bei der Beerdigung und danach, stützte diese These. Es wurde unter den Teppich gekehrt. Ginny widersprach dem nicht, obwohl sie es besser wusste. Jeden, dem sie den Tod bereitete, der hatte es auch verdient.

Ein neues Ministerium wurde gebildet, weil das alte durch die vielen Todesfälle in seinen Reihen nicht mehr bestehen konnte. Doch wirklich besser wurde es dadurch nicht. Ihre Umwelt nahm es einfach hin und sie verdrängten alle aufnehmenden Unannehmlichkeiten noch besser als Ginny es selber konnte. Auch wenn man nicht darüber sprach, man konnte nicht verleugnen, das die Verbrechen auf der guten Seite niemals geahndet würden, selbst wenn sie so offensichtlich waren.

Deswegen fragte auch niemand nach ihren Taten.

Das neue Ministerium war nicht gerade durch hartes Durchgreifen bekannt. Zwar bestraften sie die erwischten Todesser mit aller Härte, so das Askaban bald aus allen Nähten platzte, aber was dahinter steckte, wurde einfach vertuscht. Ginnys Zauberstab wusste einige grauenhafte Geschichten zu erzählen. Doch das alles hieß ja noch lange nicht, das man ihr Recht einräumte.

Aber auch in den Monaten nach der finalen Endschlacht, hatte sich Ginny nicht mehr darum gekümmert, wer angeblich auf welcher Seite stand, denn so was erschien ihr nun als nichtssagend. Als Voldemort tot war, verschwanden offiziell von ein zum anderen Tag alle, welche dem dunklen Lord eine treue Gesinnung gezeugt hatten. Die Todesserzeichen waren verschwunden und niemand wollte ein Muggelhasser und Anhänger gewesen sein. Im innersten ihres Herzens waren sie ja schon immer für die Rechte der Muggelgeborenen tätig und hatten womöglich auch noch zum Schutz einen im Keller versteckt. Na ja, das konnte ja stimmen, wenn man auch den wahren Grund der Anwesendheit im Keller anzweifeln durfte. Alle verleugneten alles. Wie immer, wenn ein System fiel.

Doch es ging nicht wirklich um diese Tatsache, das sie sieben Jahre später alleine stand und von ihrer Familie nur abfälliges und schweigen erwarten konnte. Es trug nur bei. Es ging um etwas, das man ein großes Missverständnis nennen könnte, aber doch nur die Wahrheit war. Bei ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen durch die magische Welt, ließ sie nichts aus und auch die Knockturngasse wurde zu einer ihrer liebsten Straße. Offiziell war die Knockturngasse nun ein gutes Beispiel für die Integrität von Muggelgeborenen. In den Läden wurden sie quotenweise angestellt und alles warb mit seiner Toleranz. Wenn man die Augen aufmachte, konnte man diese Farce aber leicht durchschauen. Zumindest Nachts blieb dort alles in alter Ordnung und man hörte immer noch, recht politisch unkorrekte Parolen. Überall gab es schwarze Schafe und Wölfe, die verschwanden auch nicht, wenn sie sich im Licht der Sonne, mit weißer Farbe überschütteten.

Ginny ging mit jedem netten Typen aus, auch wenn er ihr Nachts in der Knockturngasse begegnet war und sie fragte nicht lange nach irgendwelche Grundsätzen und der Vergangenheit, denn sie erwartete keine ehrliche Antwort. Eigentlich spielte es doch keine Rolle mehr, und sie wollte in der Gegenwart leben. Aber das Unglück zog sie magisch an. Und manchmal erzählte ihr auch jemand, was er damals erlebte. Es waren allesamt schreckliche Geschichten, die allesamt aufzeigten, das es keinen Krieg gab, bei dem nicht beide Seiten verloren. Sie traf natürlich auch auf Menschen, denen sie beim näheren hinsehen am liebsten sofort einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt hätte. Und je nach dem in welcher Stimmung sie war, tat sie es auch. Ihre Meinung wollte sie nicht verhehlen. So ein Duell in tiefer Nacht, blieb meistens nicht ohne Aufsehen. Natürlich war eine Weasley in der magischen Gesellschaft ziemlich bekannt. Sie war reinblütig, mit fast allen über tausend Ecken verwandt und zumindest zu der Zeit, die einzigste weibliche Nachkommin ihrer Familie. Und so sprach sich ihr ‚schlechter Umgang' und die ‚negative Entwicklung' schnell herum. Was auch immer das heißen sollte, schließlich gab es doch nur noch eine Seite und alles war gut.

Damals bei der letzten Auseinandersetzung mit ihrer Mutter, war Ginny eindeutig nicht richtig bei Sinnen gewesen und hatte ihre innerlichen Standpunkte ziemlich offen dargelegt. Schonungslos offen, und überhaupt nicht an die herrschenden Ansichten angepasst, obwohl man es auch anders hätte ausdrücken können. Ginny sprach nicht nur von ihrer Wut über das unmögliche Verhalten, gegenüber ihr und Harrys Tod und Andenken. Sie machte sich auch über die momentane Gesellschaft her, sprach von Verrat an den eigenen Grundsätzen, Vertuschung von Untaten und der Hinwegheuchelei über bestehende Tatsachen. Natürlich war es nicht gerade weise, solche Dinge von sich zu geben, auch wenn es nur im Familienkreis war. Die Weasleyfamilie stand durch ihren Dienst im Namen der guten Sache, dem Ministerium so nah wie nie zuvor. Arthur, Percy, Ron und seine Frau Hermine arbeiteten sogar dort bzw. wurden dort gerade ausgebildet. Man konnte ihre heile Welt nicht einfach scheinheilig nennen. Ginny musste sich selber eingestehen, das sie damals viel rumgestreunt war und sie verstand auch die Kritik ihrer Familie, die es vor den Kopf stieß, obwohl es ja eigentlich ihr Leben war und nicht deren. Doch kriminell und fanatisch war sie nicht wirklich, und das würde sie auch nie werden. Gut, nachdem sie zuhause rausflog, war sie überall gewesen, wo das Leben billig und die Jobs ertragreich waren. Das machte die Sache nicht gerade besser, mussten doch alle denken, sie wäre entgültig verkommen. Sie tat nichts illegales, außer schwarz zu arbeiten. Nur leider glaubte ihr das niemand mehr, wenn man an diese Vorfälle in der Schlacht zurückdachte, mit denen alles anfing.

Die reine Wahrheit war der letzte Tropfen Gift, der noch gefehlt hatte um sie zu einer Ausgestoßenen zu machen. Derer gab es viele, mehr als man vermuten konnte. Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen auch zurückgeschreckt den Aufenthaltsort von Severus Snape zu verraten. Ginny war sich sicher, das die freigesprochenen Todesser Zeit ihres Lebens meldepflichtig waren, doch das er das nicht tat, war offensichtlich. Aber sie war nicht zum Ministerium gegangen und hatte ihn angezeigt. Sie war sicher, das man Dinge auf sich beruhen lassen musste, sonst hörte dieser ganzer Irrsinn niemals auf.

Ginny wurde durch ein lautes Krachen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und hastete an die Türe ihres Zimmers um zu lauschen. Sie haderte ein wenig mit dem Gedanken, dem nach zu gehen. Doch dann entschied sie sich das Tablett zu nehmen und die Küche zu suchen. Der Flur war leer und das Geräusch schien aus dem untenliegenden Laden gekommen zu sein. Sie wurde das Tablett los und wagte sich bis zur Ladentreppe vor, doch man hörte nichts, außer leisen Stimmen. Es schien nicht nötig zu sein sich einzumischen und so beruhigte sie sich wieder und beschloss mit einen guten Buch wieder ins Bett zu gehen.

Stunden später, als es schon längst wieder dunkel war wurde sie vom hereinkommenden Jack in ihrer Lektüre unterbrochen. Ginny legte das Buch weg und schaute auf die Uhr. Mittlerweile war es schon spät, aber sie fühlte überhaupt keine Müdigkeit in sich. Der Streit ging ihr doch nahe und sie wollte sich gerade wegen ihrer morgendlichen Auseinandersetzung entschuldigen, doch Jack schien das längst vergessen zu haben. Trotzdem beschäftigte ihn irgendwas und er sah sehr ernst und unruhig aus und er trug eine Tasche bei sich, die ziemlich gefüllt aussah. Ginny blickte ihn stumm an, irgendwas war unheimlich. Wollte er etwa jetzt noch Wäschewaschen?

Er setzte sich an ihren Bettrand: „Ginny, kannst du etwas für dich behalten?" fragte er leise und Ginny überlegte nicht lange: „Ja, du musst mir nur sagen, was es ist." Scheinbar war er trotzdem nicht so ganz überzeugt: „Ähm... denk jetzt bitte nicht falsch, wegen dem Streit und so. Das hat nichts damit zu tun, aber es zu erklären würde jetzt zu lange dauern. Und ich habe keine Zeit. Ich möchte nur, das du etwas für mich tust, aber es für dich behältst." Bittend schaute er sie an und Ginny richtete sich alarmiert auf: „Was?"

„Ginny, ich werde weggehen." Sagte er schließlich und Ginny starrte ihn begriffslos an und fragte sich, was geschehen war.

„Mr. Snape weiß es nicht, und er soll es auch erst erfahren, wenn er mein Fehlen von selbst bemerkt, okay? Nicht, das du gleich sofort zu ihm rennst."

Ginnys Blick wurde immer enger: „Wie käme ich dazu? Aber was ist los? Hast du jemanden umgebracht, oder was soll diese Nacht und Nebelaktion, Jack?"

Doch Jack schüttelte nur den Kopf, wurde aber eine Spur bleicher: „Ich habe Scheiße gebaut und muss erst mal etwas Zeit zum nachdenken haben. Mr. Snape wird es dir schon noch erklären. Ich kann aber nicht einfach so verschwinden. Deswegen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben könnten. Schreib mir einfach, was hier geschieht, damit ich weiß, wann ich wieder auftauchen sollte. Sag aber nichts zum Alten, oder sonst wem."

Ginny blickte ihn erstarrt an, als er ihr einen Zettel mit einer Postfachadresse gab: „Bist du verrückt?" sagte sie leise: „Du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen?"

„Deswegen sollst du mich ja auch auf dem laufenden halten, denn du wirst ja wohl noch einige Zeit hier bleiben müssen. Jedenfalls würde ich es dir ans Herz legen" Beharrte er leicht störrisch. Ginny schüttelte energisch und fassungslos den Kopf und stand auf und lief umher: „Ich weiß ja, es ist deine Sache, aber meinst du, dadurch ändert sich was? Wo willst du leben, was willst du machen? Lass dir gesagt sein, ich weiß wovon ich rede, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung davon habe, was du hast." Verkündete sie sorgenvoll, doch er verzog nur das Gesicht: „Bitte Ginny, du bist schlimmer als meine Mutter. Ich weiß selber, das es Mist ist, wegzurennen. Ich bin keine fünfzehn mehr. Aber im Moment geht es nicht anders. Und wenn du Angst vor dem Alleinsein mit Mr. Snape hast, dann kann ich dir nur versichern, das er dich nicht beißen wird."

Ginny fühlte sich wirklich etwas beschämt, denn das war einer ihrer ersten Gedanken gewesen. Deswegen gab sie sich schließlich geschlagen und nahm mit einem unwilligen Seufzer den Zettel an: „Danke Ginny, du bist eine echte Freundin. Du kannst mir gerne auch schreiben, wenn er Probleme macht. Ich glaube mittlerweile habe ich für alles, was er verlangt eine zufriedenstellende Lösung gefunden."

Ginny nickte nur, war sich aber selber total unsicher darüber, ob sie es überhaupt auf Probleme mit Severus Snape ankommen lassen sollte. Jack wollte schon wieder gehen, da fasste sie ihm am Arm: „Moment." sagte sie nur und umarmte ihn kurz: „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück und lass dich bloß nicht von irgendwem mitschleppen." Jack lehnte sich kurz in ihre Umarmung und dann machte er sich los und verschwand nach einen letzten Blick.

Ginny Weasley blieb alleine in der Stille des Hauses zurück. Für einen Moment erwägte sie, das gegebene Versprechen nicht zu beachten und Severus Snape sofort Bescheid zu sagen. Sie unterstelle ihm mal, das er wusste wie man Jack von Dummheiten abhielt. Doch dann tat sie es nicht, Jack war erwachsen und er musste selber wissen was er tat, auch wenn hier bestimmt die Hölle los sein würde, wenn jemand merkte, das sie die geheime Informantin abgab. Ginny seufzte schwer und legte sich wieder ins Bett. Doch natürlich fand sie jetzt erst recht keinen Schlaf mehr.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Hier musste ich unterbrechen, obwohl es wieder eine dieser dummen Stellen ist, an denen man weiterlesen will. Aber das vorangegangene Gespräch zwischen Jack und Severus kommt schon bald.


	10. Männersache Teil 1

Um zu leben bedarf es mehr Kapitel 10 Männersache Teil 1 

Am Morgen nach Ginny Weasleys Eintreffen, befand sich Severus Snape in noch schlechterer Laune als sonst. Die Tatsache, das er sich am gestrigen Tag von Jack einfach so überrumpeln gelassen hatte, missfiel ihm und still für sich rechnete Severus schon damit, das sein Haus bald zu einer Herberge liebesverrückter Jugendlicher mutieren würde. Und wenn er sich an das Chaos in Ginny Weasleys Wohnung erinnerte, dann konnte er nur hoffen, das es an den äußeren Umständen lag und nicht an einen Mangel an Ordnungssinn.

Aber als Severus an diesen Morgen, so zeitig wie immer aufstand, lag Jack immer noch auf der Couch und die ganze Wohnung lag still und ruhig da. Fast als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er die beiden ja auch ein wenig überschätzt, schließlich war zumindest Ginny Weasley keine Jugendliche mehr und Jack wusste welche Regeln hier herrschten und würde ihr das zu ihrem eigenen Wohl auch nahe legen. Severus atmete ein wenig erleichtert durch, doch so ganz fiel sein Verdruss nicht von ihm ab. Der Schlafmangel und die angestrengten Überlegungen, was Fridas ungeborenes Kind angingen, hielten ihn auch nicht davon ab, sofort mit seinen führmorgendlichen Tätigkeiten zu beginnen und vor dem Frühstück schon ein paar Tränke aufzusetzen.

Später, als Severus schon bei seinen Tee saß, kam Jack schlaftrunken hereingeschlurft und wünschte müde einen guten Morgen. Severus ignorierte ihn, so wie jeden Morgen und las seelenruhig seine Zeitung weiter. Jack machte sich da nichts draus, er kannte das wahrscheinlich zur Genüge. Doch Severus war gar nicht so ruhig, wie es den Eindruck machte und die Berichte in der Zeitung waren auch nicht halb so interessant, als der Anblick seines Angestellten und Schützlings. Und nach einer Weile beobachtete er Jack doch aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er Frühstück zubereitete und es auf ein Tablett packte. Einen Moment war Severus verwirrt, doch dann ging ihm auf, was das mit dem Tablett sollte.   
Der ehemalige Tränkmeister wusste nicht so recht, ob er es begrüßen sollte, das ihre neue Mitbewohnerin Frühstück ans Bett bekam, oder er es besser fand, das sie wohl vorerst die Stille seines Reichs nicht mit ihrer Anwesendheit zunichte machte. Eigentlich kam beides auf dasselbe aus und so sagte Severus nichts, als Jack mit dem Tablett und der Hälfte des Kühlschrankproviants in Richtung seines ehemaligen Zimmers verschwand.

Aber nachschauen tat er Jack doch. Als Jack keinerlei Anstalten machte, sofort wiederzukommen, beendete Severus sein karges Frühstück und widmete sich wieder den aufgesetzten Tränken. Eine Dampfwolke lag im Raum, trotz dessen, dass das Fenster auf Lüftung stand, und es trieb ihm, wegen des ätzenden Gestanks die Tränen in die Augen. Das fehlte Severus gerade noch, wahrscheinlich hatte er bei einen der drei Kessel etwas beim Umrühren vernachlässigt. Das kam sehr selten vor, aber auch ihm geschah durchaus so was, und gerade heute ließ seine Konzentration doch etwas zu wünschen übrig und er geriet immer wieder ins Grübeln. Vielleicht hätte er es heute bei zwei Tränken gleichzeitig bewenden lassen sollen, das Tranklager war sowieso noch voll bis oben hin, aber in der Verwaltung hatte sich durch Jacks Ausflüge in den letzten Tagen einiges angesammelt, was dringend erledigt werden musste.

Severus durchwanderte hustend den Raum und riss das Fenster auf. Er wartete, bis der Dunst verschwunden war, ehe er sich wieder dem Raum zuwandte. Draußen zogen die giftigen Dampfwolken hoch und glitten an Jacks Zimmer vorbei. Zum Glück gab es keine anliegenden Nachbarn, welche sich beschweren konnten. Um den Hinterhof herum lagen nur verlassene Lagerschuppen, welche früher einmal einer Autowerkstatt und einer Schreinerei gehörten. Aber als immer mehr junge Menschen ihrem Heimatdorf den Rücken kehrten, mussten diese zwei Betriebe mangels Arbeit aufgeben und vom 'Dorfkern' blieb nur die alte Praxis des Arztes übrig, die Severus nach dessen Tod übernommen hatte. Natürlich gab es noch einen kleinen Laden, und man bekam von den umliegenden Bauernhöfen ziemlich frische Nahrungsmittel. Es gab auch eine Frau, die ein wenig schneiderte, doch soviel lag Severus nicht am Kontakt mit den Dorfbewohnern. Für alles andere außer Lebensmittel, musste man sowieso meilenweit bis in die nächste größere Stadt fahren, oder wer die Möglichkeit dazu hatte besorgte sich alles durch Bestellung. Und diese Möglichkeit schöpfte Severus Snape ganz aus.

Er wandte sich zum Raum um, auf dem nur noch ein leichter Nebel lag, der würde nicht weiter gefährlich sein. Aber einen Moment fragte sich Severus, ob Ms. Weasley das Fenster zu gehabt hatte, wenn nicht, dann würden ihre sowieso angeschlagenen Lungenflügel bestimmt durch den hereinziehenden Dampf gereizt werden. Aber was ging es ihn an? Jack war bei ihr und der würde sich schon darum kümmern. Das war ja auch die Bedingung für ihre geduldete Anwesendheit. Wenn die nächste Zeit so ruhig verlief wie dieser Morgen, dann konnte Severus Snape mit der derzeitigen Lage leben.  
Doch da gab es immer noch einen Grund, weswegen seine Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt werden konnten. Und dieser Grund hieß Frida.

In den folgenden Tagen geriet Severus Snape immer mehr in Unruhe. Frida tauchte nicht auf, wofür Severus dem Himmel danken musste. Aber das Problem schob sich nur auf. Irgendwann würde sie den Vergessenszauber überwinden, denn die körperlichen Anzeichen ließen sich nicht verleugnen. Und dann würde sie wieder vor der Türe stehen und nach Jack verlangen. Und spätestens dann musste Severus wirklich handeln. Nur was sollte er tun? Aber Frida war nicht das einzigst interessante, genauso wenig bekam er nämlich Ginny Weasley zu Gesicht. Jack regelte alles alleine und umsorgte sie sichtbar nach besten können. Und das auch noch, ohne seine Arbeit zu vernachlässigen. Der Verwaltungskram war erledigt, das Tranklager von oben bis unten geschrubbt, der Lagerraum für die Kisten war saubergekehrt und kein Fetzen Holzwolle war mehr zu finden, und das Essen stand so pünktlich wie nie auf dem Tisch. Selbst die Toilette war noch sauberer als zuvor und wurde täglich von Jack geschrubbt, so das der Geruch nach Reiniger gar nicht mehr verflog.

Und das machte Severus doch Gedanken, denn der Grund dafür war ziemlich ersichtlich. Ms. Weasley bekam also eine mehr als desinfizierte Toilette, damit sie auch mit ja keinen einzigen Tropfen, der ihr nicht gehörte, aber zweifellos noch aufzufinden war, in Kontakt kam. Severus fand das ein wenig übertrieben von Jack, bis ihm dann einfiel, das die weiblichere Seite der Menschheit mitunter noch viel unangenehmere Toilettenangewohnheiten hatte, wenn sie sich nicht wohl fühlten, weil sie nicht sicher sein konnten, das wirklich alles 'keimfrei' war. Als ehemaliger Hauslehrer hatte Severus oft genug das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, Kontrollgänge in Mädchentoiletten zu machen. Und was es dort an Abscheulichkeiten zu erblicken gab, konnte man in den Räumen ihrer männlichen Mitschüler vergebens suchen. Jacks Putzfimmel hatte also auch einen beidseitigen Effekt. Also ließ Severus ihn machen, und merkte, das Jack sich offenbar durch zwei teilte.

Noch nie hatte Severus es so deutlich gesehen, das Jack mit aller Macht versuchte allem gerecht zu werden und sich alle Mühe gab. Natürlich war es auch nichts geringeres, was sein Chef von ihm verlangte, aber es fiel doch noch deutlicher als sonst auf. Jack verbrachte viel Zeit bei Ginny, und was sie in der Zeit machten, wusste Severus nicht zu sagen. Wenn er Jack gerade selber brauchte, dann rief er ihn, ansonsten ließ er es laufen. Das Chaos in der Wohnung war ausgeblieben und Ginny Weasley war auch nicht wirklich eine Belastung, jedenfalls nicht für Severus Nerven. Er scheute sich nur davor weiter nachzufragen und Jack auszuhorchen, obwohl ihm ihr körperlicher Zustand natürlich sehr interessierte. Natürlich auch nur aus rein praktischen Gründen. Falls sie durch das viele essen, welches Jack ihr dauernd brachte, plötzlich zehn Kilo zugenommen hätte, dann musste Severus das wissen um die nötige Menge ihres Medikamententranks zu berechnen.

Aber für solche notwendigen Kleinigkeiten hatte der Junge keinen Blick. Das sie häufiger hustete, war zwar wichtig zu wissen, aber man rechnete so schon damit. Und das sie sich schlapp fühlte, war auch logisch, sonst würde sie nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett verbringen. Aber Severus wollte nicht neugierig sein, ihm interessierten die intimeren Details des Zusammenlebens der beiden keineswegs. Es gab keine der sonst für Liebesgeschichten so typischen Auswüchse, wie gemeinsames Kichern bis spät in die Nacht, einen geistesabwesenden Ausdruck im Gesicht und Gedankenlosigkeit bei der Arbeit. Jack wirkte so normal wie immer und Severus musste still für sich eingestehen, das er der einzigste von ihnen war, dessen Konzentration im Moment nachließ.

Jack erzählte ihm natürlich von selbst aus, was ihm an Ginny auffiel und enthielt sich aber intimerer Details. Auch, wenn ein kleiner Nebeneffekt davon, nicht unbedeutend für die möglichst schnelle Heilung von Ginny war, Severus wollte es nicht wissen und er zweifelte diesen angeblich so positiven Schub für die Heilung sehr an. Wenn jeder, der im Leben nicht glücklich war, todkrank würde, dann wäre die Welt sehr bald ausgestorben. Es stand zwar so in den Büchern, die Severus über die Heilung ihres Lungenleidens gelesen hatte. Es kam auf den ausgeblichenen Zustand des Patienten an. War dieser glücklich, dann konnte er geheilt werden. Wenn nicht, dann nicht. Aber wie so oft in seinen Leben, war die Theorie aus Büchern in der Praxis noch verbesserungswürdig.

Severus experimentierte etwas am vorgeschriebenen Heiltrank herum, damit er wirklich helfen konnte, doch er hatte noch keinen wirklichen Durchbruch errungen, zur Zeit hatte er seine Gedanken nicht so richtig beisammen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Das ist natürlich noch nicht das ganze Kapitel was ich versprochen habe, (zu kurz und ohne Inhalt, wie ich finde.) deshalb habe ich es geteilt. Aber ich sitze jetzt schon seit Wochen vor dem Bildschirm und kriege keinen Satz hin, den ich im folgenden Kapitel brauche (Tag aus Severus Sicht, Dialog zwischen Severus und Jack... und alles was sonst da reingehört...) Ich habe tausend Ideen im Kopf und Seiten voller Stichworte für spätere Kapitel, aber es will nicht werden. Eigentlich glaube ich mittlerweile, das es keinen Sinn mehr macht, nach so langer Pause überhaupt weiterzuschreiben und das hemmt mich auch und bringt mich nicht weiter. Ich will die Geschichte aber nicht abbrechen, solange es noch Leser geben sollte, die darauf warten, das es weitergeht. Also, liest das hier noch jemand und hilft mir ein wenig durch die Blockade? Ich bekomme auch gerne eine Mail...


	11. Männersache Teil 2

Puh, es hat ewig lange gedauert, bis ich Zeit hatte, das hier endlich on zu stellen. Ich hoffe die Wartezeit war nicht unerträglich. Es ist zwar nicht viel neues, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr wollt bald schon mehr lesen. Reviewt einfach mal einen Satz und dann fühle ich beschwingt genug um weiter kreativ zu sein. 

Wir sind immer noch beim Rückblick, was zwischen Severus und Jack passiert ist und erst in Kap 12 geht es dann endlich wieder voran mit dem SS/GW Pairing. Dann aber hoffentlich richtig...

Und noch was anderes: Liest eigentlich keiner den dritten Teil von WH und Tdau gern genug um mal zu reviewen? Und auf Fictionpress und FF.de gibt es unter demselben Accountnamen auch eine neue Originalgeschichte, die einfach keiner reviewen will. Wenn gar keiner sich als Leser outet, spare ich mir die Mühe das weiter der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich zu machen und behalte es denen vor, die mir auch sagen, wie es war. Ich habe weder die Zeit noch Möglichkeit Reviewern groß zu danken, außer das ich versuche Ratschläge einzubinden, weiterzuschreiben und meine Geschichten auch zu beenden.

Um zu leben bedarf es mehr Kapitel 11 Männersache Teil 2 

Am Nachmittag hatte Severus sich dazu entschlossen, wie er in der Baby-Angelegenheit vorgehen wollte. Einen Abtreibungstrank hatte er nicht angefangen zu brauen, obwohl er es vorgehabt hatte. Er hatte es einfach vergessen und gerade das hielt er für ein sicheres Anzeichen, das er die Sache nicht so beenden sollte, oder das er langsam die Auswirkungen für Jahrzehntelange Arbeit als Spion, Todesser, Hauslehrer und Zaubertränkemeister zu spüren bekam. Noch vor einigen Jahren wäre es unmöglich und unverzeihlich gewesen, wenn er eine derartig drängende Angelegenheit wie das aufsetzen eines Trankes vergessen hätte. Obwohl das noch harmlos gewesen wäre, wenn es nicht gerade um eine todbringende Krankheit, oder einen Auftrag des dunklen Lordes gehen sollte.

Aber vielleicht war es auch nicht die aufkommende Vergesslichkeit an sich, sondern einfach sein inneres Widerstreben ein Leben zu nehmen, das so jung und unschuldig war wie ein ungeborenes Baby nur sein konnte. So oft er es auch in der Vergangenheit ohne großes Zögern getan hatte, er würde sich heute nicht mehr wohl dabei fühlen können. Es waren nur sieben Jahre, seitdem er das letzte Mal einen speziellen Trank an eine seiner Schülerinnen aus Slytherin, welche in Nöten war, ausgeteilt hatte. Doch die Zeiten hatten sich geändert, und die Umstände waren auch nicht wieder dieselben. Er musste es nicht mehr tun. Damals war eine schwere Zeit und die dunkle Bedrohung einer Auseinandersetzung inmitten des Kerns der Zaubererwelt lag spürbar nahe. Ob die Mädchen einer Todesserfamilie abstammten, oder neutrale Slytherins waren, machte da keinen Unterschied. Alle hatten Angst um die Zukunft. Und manche hatten Beziehungen. Wie hätte sich das angehört, wenn rausgekommen wäre, das die ehemals ehrenwerte Tochter einer großen Familie einen Bastard bekommen musste, der den Familienruf zerstörte. Und er, Severus Snape, hatte nichts dagegen unternehmen wollen. Solche Dinge wären auf ihn zurückgefallen und hätten mehr Aufsehen verursacht, als er es als Spion brauchen konnte.

Er war kein Spion mehr, und musste niemanden Rechenschaft außer sich selber ablegen.

Und es entsprach dem Wunsch der Mädchen, oder ihrer Familien selber, das er ihnen ein Mittel gegen die unliebsame Schwangerschaft gab. Doch heute war das anders.

Frida war vielleicht auch noch recht jung und zudem in seinen Augen eine beschränkt wirkende und ungebildete Muggelfrau. Aber sie ging nicht mehr zur Schule und wenn es auch nicht viel war, sie hatte immer noch den Hof ihrer Eltern und somit ein Dach über den Kopf. Als eine Muggelpomeranze vom Dorf, ohne viele Perspektiven im Leben, konnte sie ein Kind bekommen. Und selbst wenn es trotz der modernen Muggelsitten noch anstößig sein sollte, Frida hatte selbst genug Selbstbewusstsein und einen offenen Mund um sich und eine ganze Horde Kinder durchzuschlagen. Das würde ihr Leben nicht zerstören und ihr nichts verbauen.

Das einzigste was Severus wirklich interessierte, war, das Jacks Leben dadurch zerstört wurde. Es lag zwar weit voneinander entfernt, aber Severus hatte am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen, was alles geschehen konnte, wenn eine Mischehe nicht so funktionierte wie sie sollte. Und auch wenn Jack nicht zaubern konnte, an der magischen Welt würde er mit Frida als Anhang nicht mehr viel teilhaben können. Und überhaupt war seiner Herkunft abschwören zu müssen, immer schon ein schmerzlicher Prozess gewesen. Auch davon konnte Severus selber mitreden. Lange genug hatte er überlegt, wie er diese Situation für Jack händeln sollte. Er mochte den Jungen, der sich in den letzten Jahren unter seiner Führung zum Mann entwickelt hatte. Severus Snape verspürte ein gewisses Maß an Verantwortungsbewusstsein seinen Schützling gegenüber. Wenn auch sonst nichts mehr und niemand mehr von seinen alten Leben übrig war, für die Menschen die er mochte, ging er seit jeher durchs Feuer.

Natürlich spielte es auch eine nicht zu geringe Rolle, das Severus ohne Jack in der Nähe mit seiner Existenz, dem Laden und einer schwerkranken Frau ganz alleine war. Das war nicht der Hauptgrund, aber Severus zweites Problem. Nebenher hatte er sich aber auch um die bei ihm, trotz aller nur verfügbaren Medikamente, immer noch dahinsiechende Ginny Weasley Gedanken machen müssen. Im beiden Angelegenheiten wusste er sich keinen Rat. Zuletzt hatte er dann über sich selber nachgedacht und erkannt, das beides auch zu viel war um es zu einen zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis zu führen.

Severus konnte nicht alles kontrollieren und es war nicht an ihm die Dinge zu lenken. So gerne er auch alles tat um allen zu helfen, von denen er überzeugt war, das sie seiner Hilfe wert waren, manche Dinge gingen einfach nicht.

Ginny Weasleys Wohlergehen lag in seinem Können und niemand anderer konnte ihr helfen.

Aber bei Jack war das anders. Severus fühlte sich verantwortlich, aber er hatte nicht die Verantwortung.

Wenn die beiden nicht zusammen finden sollten, dann konnte niemand daran etwas ändern.

Trotzdem musste schnell eine Entscheidung getroffen werden, und Severus war klar, das er mit Jack über seine schwangere Freundin reden musste. Es konnte jeden Tag wieder geschehen, das Frida von alleine auftauchte, man konnte es nicht aufschieben. Jack musste sich selber entscheiden.

Jack ahnte nichts, als sein Dienstherr ihm schon am frühen Nachmittag vom Putzen abzog und ihn bat in den Wohnbereich zu folgen. Aber spätestens als Severus Snape ihm mit seltsam verkrampfter Gelassenheit in der Miene bat, im gemeinsamen Wohnraum auf dem unbequemeren Sessel Platz zu nehmen und selber sich ihm mit verschränkten Armen gegenübersetzte, da wusste Jack, das übles auf ihn zukam. Doch ahnte er immer noch nicht, was es genau sein konnte. Um all das zu erkennen brauchte Severus, Jack dafür erst gar nicht in die Augen schauen und irgendwelche Legilimentiktechniken anzuwenden. Die ganze Körpersprache seines Jugendlichen Schützlings sprach von Unwissenheit, obwohl Jack allmählich aus jahrelanger Gewohnheit in die Defensive ging. Der Junge war sich keiner Schuld bewusst. _Nicht mehr lange_, dachte sich der immer ungehaltener werdende Apotheker und ehemalige Zaubertrankmeister. Und dabei wusste er nicht, ob er mehr auch Jack und seine Verfehlung wütend war, oder ob es eher die Entgültigkeit war.

„Habe ich was angestellt, Mr. Snape?" fragte Jack etwas gereizt. Scheinbar erwartete er nichts angenehmes. Severus versuchte es kurz zu machen: „Jack, was habe ich dir über Beziehungen zu gewissen Personen am Arbeitsplatz gesagt? Und du hast es gehört und ich habe mich auf dich verlassen. Aber so wie es scheint, bin ich verlassen und du hast meine Regeln in den Wind geschlagen." Severus Ton klang streng, doch immer noch beherrscht. Jack schaute ihn fragend an. Vielleicht wunderte es sich über das vertraulichere „Du", welches mit der formellen Frage und den Vorwürfen in einem schweren Kontrast standen.

„Nicht schon wieder." Entfuhr es Jack schließlich: „Mr. Snape, ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen. Aber wenn es um Frida geht, dann können sie es sich sparen. Ich habe mit Frida Schluss gemacht, wie sie gewünscht haben." Als ihn Snapes dunkle Augen mit einen schärferen Blick begutachteten, wurde Jack etwas kleinlauter: „Ich wollte es jedenfalls, " gestand er: „sie muss nur noch einmal vorbeikommen, damit ich es ihr sagen kann. Aber vielleicht hat sich das von selbst erledigt. Auf jeden Fall habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen, das muss doch auch gelten."

Severus war überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Er erhob sich aus dem Sessel und fing an durch den kleinen Raum zu gehen. Währenddessen starrte er Jack wortlos an und das veranlasste Jack erst recht misstrauisch zu werden: „Worauf wollen sie eigentlich hinaus?" fragte er leicht fassungslos und verfolgte seinen Chef ebenfalls mit Blicken. Und dann, als fiele es Jack gerade wie Schuppen von den Augen, zuckte der Junge zusammen: „Oder meinen sie etwa Ginny? Das meinen sie doch nicht im Ernst, oder?" Es hörte sich fast amüsiert an und Severus registrierte, das irgendwas nicht stimmte. Doch natürlich ließ er Jack das nicht spüren. Es war im Moment unwichtig. „Das wäre auch ein Thema." Entgegnete Snape ausweichend und näherte sich seinen Schützling und blickte auf ihn nieder. „Aber das meine ich nicht. Was mich eher interessiert, ist die Tatsache, das du ein undankbarer Kerl bist." Fauchte er Jack an. Dieser starrte erst ungläubig, erholte sich aber schnell aus seiner Verwunderung. Doch noch bevor er etwas erwiderte, fluchte Severus weiter: „ Ein undankbarer Kerl und ein niederer Lump ohne jeden Anstand. Vielleicht denkst du, es könnte mir ja egal sein, Jack. Ich stimme dir zu, es ist deine Angelegenheit was du mit Frida oder sonst irgendwem machst oder lässt. Doch wenn es darum geht, das ihr mitten am Tag in meinen Laden miteinander kopuliert, obwohl du beileibe nicht einmal an so etwas denken solltest, dann geht es mich doch sehr wohl etwas an."

„Kopu-was...? Mr. Snape, haben sie zuviel getrunken, oder was ist mit ihnen los?" empörte sich Jack und der Blick mit dem er Severus bedachte, grenzte hinter der Wut fast schon an Sorge um das Wohlergehen seines Chefs.

„Vergreif dich nicht im Ton mit mir. Ich rede von Kopulation, auch Koitus genannt. Das ist Latein. Aber ein Squib wie du wird den Unterschied wohl nicht erkennen. Sagt dir Geschlechtsverkehr mehr, oder brauchst du weitere Ausführungen? Wenn du nur das verstehst, dann kann ich gerne weiter ausholen. Du hast Frida geschwängert und jetzt sag mir, wie du das sonst getan haben solltest, wenn du seit Wochen nicht im Dorf gewesen bist." entkam es Severus scharf, doch er bemühte sich nicht zu laut zu werden. Diese Sache war nichts, was Ms. Weasley angehen würde.

„Sie vergreifen sich mir gegenüber im Ton, Mr. Snape. Und was fällt ihnen überhaupt ein, mir sowas zu unterstellen." Jacks Wangen röteten sich vor Wut und er wollte aufspringen, doch Severus verhinderte es indem er sich ihm in den Weg stellte: „Bleib sitzen, bis ich mit dir fertig bin!" herrschte er ihn an und Jack wirkte gegen die plötzliche Autorität im Raum hilflos und setzte sich wieder, obwohl er zu kochen schien.

„Ich unterstelle dir nichts, ich kann es beweisen. Geh zu Ms. Faretree und frage sie selber, wenn du es weiter verleugnest. Aber dann regle das auch. Ist mir egal was du tust. Weise sie ab und breche ihr das einfältige Herz. Du wirst das ganze Dorf gegen dich haben und das bringt Ärger in mein Haus. Brenn mit ihr durch, denn hier leben könnt ihr nicht. Ziehe zu ihr in den Schweinestall, den sie Bauernhof nennt und mache sie nach altem Muggelbrauch zur ehrenwerten Mrs. Baddock. Handel, aber lass dir gesagt sein, das alles Konsequenzen für dich haben wird, also wähle weise."

Es war heraus. Severus hatte nicht soweit gehen wollen, Jacks Schweigen zu seinen Familienhintergrund zu brechen. Doch die Sache regte ihn so auf, das er es nicht mehr an sich halten wollte.

„Seit wann wissen sie es?" fragte Jack etwas ernüchtert und Severus fragte sich, ob er das mit der Schwangerschaft, oder mit seiner Familie meinte.

„Oh, bitte, Jack. Squibs gibt es zuhauf und es wird sie immer geben. Aber welche Familie ist heutzutage noch so starrsinnig und gibt ihren Squibgeborenen Kindern keine angemessene auch für die Muggelwelt taugliche Erziehung? Das Zaubereiministerium hatte schon zu deiner Kinderzeit Gesetze zum Umgang mit Squibs, die für Bildung sorgen sollten. Es war doch klar, das ich mir Gedanken machte, wenn ich einstellte und unter meinen Dach beherbergte. Und da ich die immer noch etwas altmodischeren Zaubererfamilien durchging und zudem eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen dir und meinen ehemaligen Schüler Malcolm Baddock feststellte, war es doch kein Wunder, das ich es herausfinde."

„Ich weiß nicht wie Malcolm aussieht. Er war mein Cousin. Wir hatten nie viel miteinander zu tun, ich kannte ihn nie richtig, bis er dann mit seiner Mutter in den Tod ging. Wer lässt denn auch seinen Sohn Seite an Seite mit der Schande der Familie aufwachsen? Er hätte sich ja anstecken können, wie seine Eltern meinten. Wussten sie auch das? Mein Onkel war ein dreckiger Todesser gewesen und als er vor sieben Jahren nach Askaban kam, hat sich meine Tante umgebracht und Malcolm mitgenommen. Meine Familie fand es sogar richtig. Doch das ist vorbei und die Baddocks sind für mich allesamt gestorben. Nennen sie mich also nie wieder bei diesen Namen." Jack wirkte trotz aller Bitterkeit gefasst, doch der Frust schlug schnell wieder durch: „Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, das ich mit Frida hier geschlafen hätte. Ich bin vielleicht ein Squib und nicht gerade sehr bewandert in _Latein,_" das letzte Wort spie er mit Geringschätzung aus und betrachtete Snape, mit einen ziemlich streitbaren Blick. „ aber ich kann ihnen versichern, das ich Frida Faretree niemals auch nur angefasst habe. Sie ist schwanger? Gut, ich habe nichts damit zu tun. Und ich habe es auch nicht vor jemals zu wollen." fügte er schnell noch hinzu.

Severus war es, als ob er zurückprallte. Jack log nicht, sein Geist lag offen vor ihm und außer Wut, Verletzung und Fassungslosigkeit war da nichts, das ihn lügen strafte. Ein Moment des Schweigens stand zwischen ihnen und Severus spürte einen eisigen Klumpen von Hass, das er so vorgeführt wurde. Frida konnte froh sein, das sie nicht Anwesend war. Wie konnte eine Muggel so unverfroren lügen? Die Antwort konnte Severus sich gleich geben. Fridas Lüge war nicht felsenfest und er hätte sie leicht mit ein wenig Legilimentik überführen können. Aber diese Mühe hatte er sich erst gar nicht gemacht, denn Severus hatte es glauben wollen. So oft hatte er Jack mit ihr herumschäkern gesehen, hatte gesehen wie sie ihn umgarnte und hatte einfach angenommen, das Jack und sie... Severus bohrte tiefer, und Jack erwiderte trotzig seinen Blick. Doch der ehemalige Todesser fand auch beim Thema Ginny Weasley nur Gefühle, die frei von Begierden waren.

Severus spürte in Jack verächtliche Belustigung. Natürlich hatte dieser gemerkt, das er durchleuchtet wurde. „Wäre es das dann?" fragte Jack spitz und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. Severus gab keine Antwort und brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und so ließ er ihn gehen. Doch kurz danach folgte er ihm. Jack war noch in der Wohnung und blieb an der Treppe zum Laden stehen. Er wandte sich noch mal um: „Mr. Snape, ich war ihnen bisher sehr dankbar dafür, das ich hier wohnen und arbeiten durfte. Alle ihre Launen habe ich über mich ergehen lassen, aber heute sind sie eindeutig zu weit gegangen. Ich verlange wenigstens eine Entschuldigung, bevor ich das hier vergesse."

Severus hätte ihn ermorden wollen, wenn er nicht schon vor langer Zeit solchen Methoden abgeschworen hätte. Was dachte dieser Knilch wer er war? „Du willst von mir eine Entschuldigung? Wer hat diese ganzen Verwicklungen denn angezettelt. Du hast Frida dauernd reingelassen und Ms. Weasley hergeschleppt."

„Ja," erwiderte Jack kühl: „ ich habe mich gerne mit Frida unterhalten, weil diese Stille und Kälte im Haus nicht ertrage. Und wenn ich mich nicht durchgesetzt und Ms. Weasley nicht geholfen hätte, wer hätte es dann getan? Sie doch bestimmt nicht. Aber was kann man schon von so jemanden wie ihnen erwarten. Ich hätte es vielleicht früher sehen müssen. Aber woher sollte ich damals wissen, das sie noch was anderes als ein mürrischer und ewig nörgelnder Apotheker sind, der wie ein menschenhassender Einsiedler lebt und sich wie ein Feigling in seinen Haus vergräbt." Spuckte Jack verächtlich aus.

Als Severus das Wort Feigling hörte, sah er zeitgleich in Jacks Augen die Wahrheit. Und zwar nicht in Form von Ginny Weasley, die ihm die Geschichte vom bösen Todesser erzählte. Jack hatte es durch die Straßen der Winkelgasse herausgefunden und wusste schon mindestens seit Tagen, was Severus wirklich war. Und bis gerade hatte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. Obwohl Severus diese Art von Konfrontationen immer verhindern wollte, hatte ihn seine Vergangenheit doch eingeholt. „Nenn mich keinen Feigling, Junge." Entgegnete er kalt und näherte sich. Jack schaute ihn mit einer Spur von Angst an, hinter ihm war der Treppenabsatz und dem kam er gefährlich nahe. Severus kümmerte es nicht und er trieb Jack dazu rückwärts die Stufen runterzugehen, während er ihm langsam folgte. „Na komm schon, sag mir was du willst, Jack. Ich sehe es dir doch an den Augen an. Sag mir was du tun willst, wenn ich mich nicht entschuldige."

„Tun sie nicht so, als sei ich es Schuld. Sie sind der Todesser und nicht ich." Fauchte Jack und warf einen erleichterten Blick nach hinten, als er unbeschadet das Ende der Treppe erreichte.

„Ja, ich war einmal Todesser. Ich war kaum älter als du, da endete diese Gesinnung. Wenn du soviel weißt, dann weißt du auch, das man mich freigesprochen hat. Ich war ein Spion und zwar für die richtige Seite. Wage es nicht, mich zu beurteilen, denn du weißt gar nichts. Kümmer dich besser um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten." Auch Severus hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht. Man sah Jack an, das ihm sehr unwohl war, doch das hinderte ihn nicht daran sich auszusprechen: „Mr. Snape, ich weiß sie sind kein Monster, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Wir leben seit Jahren beieinander und obwohl sie ein Mistkerl sein können, hätte ich nie gedacht, das sie was mit diesen Rassisten zu tun hatten. Aber so wie es gerade ist, lässt mir diese Sache keine Ruhe. Ich bin geneigt, das Ministerium einzubeziehen um meine Bedenken zu zerstreuen. Wenn alles so ist, wie sie sagen, dann sollte das wohl nicht so schlimm sein." Severus registrierte, das Jack unsicher war. So unsicher, das er immer noch versuchte zwei Meter Abstand zwischen sich und Severus selber zu halten. Doch bevor er Jack eine passende Antwort geben konnte, stolperte dieser über einen Hocker vor dem Tränkeregal und fiel mit einen lauten Knall hin.

Als Severus sah, das Jack sich nichts getan hatte, als eine Ecke seines Stolzes anzukratzen, entschied er, das die Sache damit beendet war. Noch während Jack sich mit roten Wangen aufrappelte, trat Severus neben ihm und half ihm hoch. „Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst, aber räum hier auf." Sagte Severus knapp und wandte sich dann mit einem Umhangschwenken um und ging wieder nach oben.

„Keine Sorge." Rief Jack ihm hinterher: „Ich räum hier schon auf, darauf können sie sich verlassen."

Severus verzog die Mundwinkel zu einen trockenen Lächeln. Womit hatte er es nur verdient, mit diesen so unslytherinhaften, Jungen auskommen zu müssen? So oft er es auch androhte und kurz davor war, er konnte Jack einfach nicht rausschmeißen. Das musste Albus schlechter Einfluss Schuld sein.

Den Abend über sah Severus Jack kein einziges Mal, doch er machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, ob Jack seine Drohung mit dem Ministerium wahrmachen würde. Bis der Junge Gelegenheit dazu bekäme, würde er es wohl wieder vergessen haben. Und so vermutete Severus eher, das Jack wohl mit Ms. Faretree ein Hühnchen rupfte. Von Ms. Weasley sah und hörte man auch nichts und alles schien in bester Ordnung und Severus ging früh schlafen, ohne zu wissen, das am nächsten Morgen die Welt gänzlich im Chaos versinken würde.

Fortsetzung folgt...


End file.
